The Guy who Stole my Heart
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Alors que Saï abandonne l'équipe 7, un garçon au regard de glace du nom de Sasuke le remplace. Sakura en tombe amoureuse au premier regard, tandis que Naruto fulmine de rage. Cette personne ne lui inspire aucune confiance, et pourtant, il va devoir le supporter en tant que collègue, et pire encore, en tant que colocataire, selon les ordres de la Hokage.
1. C'est quoi cette tête de déterré !

**PARTIE I : Je te déteste, baka !**

 **Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi cette tête de déterré ?!**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'ai gardé mon introduction originale et un peu trop « kikou » à mon goût mais tant pis, c'est ça d'assumer ce qu'on a pu écrire dans le passé !**

 **Voici ma première fiction elle a un peu vieillie et en la relisant aujourd'hui j'y trouve beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai changer, mais je préfère assumer, car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu évoluer dans mon écriture. C'est tout de même la première histoire longue que j'ai réussi à écrire en entier !**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle plaira à quelques personnes !**

* * *

 **~Tambours et trompettes en force !~**

 **Bijour bijour à vous chers amateurs de YAOI en perdition T^T (j'accueille tout le monde en fait, je sais pas pourquoi je sors ça … Ah, si, c'est vrai : je suis dingue ^^) !**

 **Comment que vous allez ? ^^ Moi, je vais très bien, mais alors très très bien de chez très très très bien x) Car ceci est l'article qui débute officiellement …**

 **… ma première fic SasuNaru ! *µ***

 **Je suis tellement contente que je crois que je vais hurler ! .**

 **En fait, je lisais tellement de fanfics SasuNaru depuis quelques temps que l'idée m'est venue d'en faire une moi aussi *3***

 **Je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez … :D**

* * *

 **POV Naruto**

\- … ruto ! Naruto !

\- Hm, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sortis doucement de mes pensées, et regardai autour de moi, l'air hagard. Soudain, je croisai le regard blasé de mon senseï.

\- Encore endormi … tu changeras jamais …

\- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

\- Tsunade nous a convoqués.

\- Ah, ok…

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et me frottai les yeux pour me sortir de ma rêverie. Puis je me levai et suivis d'un pas nonchalant Kakashi Hatake qui se dirigeait vers les bureaux de la Hokage.

Arrivé là-bas, Tsunade nous fit entrer. Nous retrouvâmes Sakura qui, comme d'habitude, était arrivée bien avant nous.

\- J'ai une nouvelle pour vous, commença Tsunade. Comme vous le savez, Saï s'est retiré dans la racine pour quelque temps. Il vous manque donc un coéquipier. Eh bien, ce coéquipier, je l'ai trouvé.

Tiens donc, effectivement, cela devenait intéressant. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Comment serait-il ? Ce serait peut-être une fille d'ailleurs… Elle serait peut-être mignonne à souhait ! Alors que je commençais à m'imaginer différentes hypothèses sur comment attirer son attention au premier regard, Mamie Tsunade me coupa dans mon élan en annonçant qu'« il » venait du village caché du feu, et qu'« il » s'appelait …

\- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Une voix froide et tranchante comme l'acier, autoritaire sans pour autant être forte, s'était élevée dans mon dos. À m'en donner la chair de poule… ! Je me retournai pour voir de qui pouvait bien venir cette voix si impressionnante, et je vis s'avancer un garçon qui devait avoir environ le même âge que moi. L'air ténébreux, des cheveux bruns encadraient un visage pâle où aucune émotion ne perçait.

\- Non, mais c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ?!

C'était sorti tout seul ! Râh, quelle sale manie de dire tout haut ce que je pense ! Et maintenant, le brun me regardait comme s'il allait me tuer … J'avais tout gagné !

Je me tournai discrètement vers Sakura, elle fulminait ! Rouge de colère, je m'apprêtais à voir sortir de la fumée par ses oreilles mais cela n'arriva pas. Kakashi, lui, n'avait rien entendu – ou, du moins, semblait – et était plongé dans un de ses bouquins de la série du batifolage, comme d'habitude. Quant à mamie Tsunade, elle affichait cet éternel air blasé de quand je fais une bourde.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être dans un arrêt sur image extrêmement gênant.

* * *

 **POV Sasuke**

\- _Sasuke Uchiwa._

L'introduction avait duré bien trop longtemps à mon goût, et j'avais la ferme intention d'y mettre fin. Dès mon entrée dans la salle, je remarquai un blondinet aux grands yeux bleus et à l'air idiot et un épouvantail aux cheveux roses qui me fixait comme si elle venait de croiser un dieu. Il ne manquait que le filet de bave aux coins des lèvres, et le spectacle aurait été « magnifique ». Je me demandai quand ses yeux allaient sortir des étoiles mais ils n'en firent rien.

\- _Non, mais c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ?!_

Pardon ?! Mais pour qui se prenait cet ahuri, exactement ? Il était encore plus idiot qu'il ne le paraissait ! À côté de lui, la fille se transforma rapidement en une hystérique prête à tout casser si le blond lâchait encore la moindre parole. Oh, putain, où étais-je allé me fourrer !? Peut-être qu'en lui donnant une bonne leçon, cet abruti ne recommencerait pas … Tout en essayant de garder mon calme, je sortis mon sabre et y lâchai un peu des milles oiseaux, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en faire plus, la blonde malchanceuse à la poitrine proéminente qui servait de Hokage était apparue devant moi.

\- Pas ici, pas contre lui, et pas maintenant. Range ce sabre.

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'étais dans ce village de fous, il valait mieux éviter de me faire remarquer, après tout, je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! La lame effilée glissa dans son étui dans un bruit aigu de métal.

Devant cette scène, le baka – tiens, pas mal comme surnom, à garder – riait de sa « victoire », quant à la rose, elle paraissait gênée… Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi mais bon, les filles sont si incompréhensibles…

* * *

 **POV Naruto**

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, et le brun me suivait toujours. Au moins, je ne risquais pas d'oublier qu'il devrait à partir de maintenant loger chez moi… Mais pourquoi mamie Tsunade m'avait-elle infligé cela ? Déjà qu'il allait faire équipe avec nous, et que j'allais donc devoir le supporter pratiquement tous les jours, il fallait en plus qu'il squatte ma maison, le seul endroit où je pouvais me réfugier pour être seul ! Le temps promettait d'être long jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une maison à lui…

Je poussai la porte, et lui fit une rapide visite des lieux : la cuisine (l'endroit le plus important !), le salon, et à l'étage, la salle de bains et ma chambre. Ma chambre… la seule de la maison… oh non ! Décidément, des choses pareilles n'arrivaient qu'à moi !

\- Me dis pas que tu n'as qu'une chambre ?

\- Euh … si …

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai, quand même !?

\- Et tu crois quoi ? Que ça me fait plaisir qu'un mec comme toi dorme dans la même pièce que moi ? J'ai pas choisi, sinon, tu serais déjà entre les griffes de Sakura, et à mon avis, elle t'aurait obligé à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, alors estime toi heureux !

Le concerné se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Au moins, je l'avais fait taire… ! Je rentrai dans ma chambre et sortis du placard un tatami que j'étalai par terre, puis je jetai dessus une couette et un coussin, le brun se débrouillerait bien pour faire son lit !

҉

Cette nuit s'était relativement bien passée, du moins pour des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Quand nous entrâmes dans le terrain d'entraînement n°3, Sakura se rua immédiatement sur Sasuke, la goutte de sang au nez, en criant :

\- Sasu-chou !

Comment espérait-elle séduire un garçon aussi froid et distant avec des techniques aussi niaises ? Sasuke devait être de mon avis, car il repoussa la jeune kunoichi sans lui adresser un regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais intérieurement, j'avais l'envie de serrer mon poing en lâchant un grand « Yes ! »… Qu'est-ce que c'était cette envie ? Pourquoi être content de ce comportement qu'avait Sasuke avec toutes les filles (puisqu'elles étaient toutes à ces pieds, à part peut-être Hinata), c'est-à-dire, les repousser sans un mot ni un regard, ni même le moindre regret ?

Je commençais à m'inquiéter moi-même…

Le soir-même, dans mon lit, des souvenirs de la journée passée me vinrent tous seuls. Sasuke… ce gars était fort, j'étais obligé de l'avouer, même si cet aveu me touchait à mon amour propre. Peut-être n'avait-il d'ailleurs pas dévoilé toutes ses capacités… Puis le souvenir d'un moment précis s'immisça dans mon esprit. Ce moment-là…

* * *

 **POV Sasuke**

À côté de moi, Naruto avait l'air de dormir profondément. Moi, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. La vision d'un instant précis de cette première journée d'entraînement tournait en rond dans ma tête, et m'énervait énormément. Je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi ? C'était impardonnable. Je me devais d'être un ninja irréprochable pour pouvoir atteindre mon but. Et ce moment de faiblesse était non seulement anormal, mais me prenait également la tête, et à force d'y penser, j'avais un mal de crâne incessant.

 _Grâce au mode sennin qu'il maîtrisait – je dois l'avouer – à la perfection, Naruto avait réussi à trouver une cachette plutôt intéressante. Mais mon sharingan avait eu raison de sa technique, et j'avais fini par le découvrir. Le seul problème était : comment l'approcher sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Je devais la prendre par surprise, mais son odorat était décuplé grâce à l'art des ermites. Quant à la rapidité, elle ne servirait pas à grand-chose : cet imbécile heureux n'était pas le fils de Minato Namikaze pour rien : il était aussi, voire plus, rapide que le Yondaime Hokage. Alors que je réfléchissais toujours à une solution pour surprendre le baka avec un chidori bien placé, je sentis une présence approcher. C'était l'épouvantail rose qui arrivait – « très discrètement »… – et se préparait apparemment à attaquer Naruto. Et ce dernier l'avait remarquée, bien évidemment, – c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je voyais en lui un signe d'intelligence ! L'apparence changée de son chakra le prouvait._

 _Et la tempête rose se jeta sur lui, poing en avant, en lâchant un énorme cri. Totalement pathétique… Mais je me devais d'avouer qu'elle m'aidait, elle venait de m'offrir une ouverture. Je me lançai donc aussi rapidement que possible vers l'ouragan orange et rose qui sévissait un peu plus loin, tout en préparant un chidori que je dispersai dans mon katana._

 _Arrivé près du blond, ce dernier, m'ayant remarqué, se tourna vivement vers moi tout en envoyant valser la rose loin de là. Et je me retrouvai face à des yeux, ou plutôt, des fenêtres sur un océan d'un bleu plus profond que la mer elle-même. Devant ce regard, je me stoppai dans mon élan. Et Naruto en profita. Il forma un rasengan et se jeta sur moi._

\- _Tu comptes me lâcher un jour du regard ?_

 _Pardon ?! Je secouai la tête pour recouvrer mes esprits. À califourchon sur moi, le baka me fixait comme si je venais de sortir de nulle part… Qu-quoi ? À califourchon sur moi ?! Et mes joues chauffaient drôlement… ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Je me levai immédiatement, en le faisant tomber par terre._

\- _Yah ! Teme ! Pourquoi tu me fais tomber ?!_

\- _Tu trouves ça normal d'être assis sur moi ?!_

\- _Non, mais…_

\- _Alors arrête de protester, dobe !_

\- _Senseï ! Où vous êtes ? Faut parler à mamie Tsunade ! Ce mec est borné, et en plus, il est nul ! Il n'a paré aucune de mes attaques, j'ai failli le tuer ! Et puis…_

\- _Naruto, tais-toi ! Tu es pire qu'un moulin à paroles ! Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu aurais pu gagner, tu étais en bien meilleure posture que Naruto._

\- _Je voulais lui laisser une chance de gagner au moins un combat dans sa vie !_

 _Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de que je venais de dire, mais il me fallait une excuse, et c'était la moins pire que j'aie trouvé._

 _Je me retournai, et m'en allai immédiatement, j'avais besoin d'être seul, besoin de réfléchir aux choses bizarres qui m'arrivaient depuis mon arrivée à Konoha, ou plutôt, et j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, depuis ma rencontre avec Naruto. À moins que… peut-être que je ne faisais que trouver ce baka encore plus insupportable que toutes les autres personnes… ?_

J'essayai de me conforter dans cette impression afin de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne vint que tard, et ma nuit écourtée fut en plus agitée d'une nouvelle vague de cauchemars. Sans cesse les mêmes. Itachi. Mes parents. Le clan. Le sang. Son katana. Ses paroles. Et ses larmes. Ses larmes, et encore ses larmes. Que signifiaient-elles ?

Après une nuit presque entièrement passée à réfléchir ou à supporter les soubresauts et les sanglots de Sasuke en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'agiter ainsi, le réveil fut difficile. Et malgré mes espérances, mes questions de la veille étaient revenues en fanfares dans mon pauvre cerveau à peine éveillé. Un mal de crâne à la sortie du lit est très désagréable. Expérience tentée.

* * *

 **POV Naruto**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil ne fut pas assez fort pour cacher un spectacle qui me tordit l'estomac et pinça mon cœur : le matelas de Sasuke était vide. Où était-il ? Peut-être était-il parti ? Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave ?!

Je dévalai les escaliers sur la rampe pour aller plus vite et atterris dans le couloir, mais un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un fouillait dans mes placards. Un voleur ? Un tueur ? Peu importe qui c'était, il allait morfler.

Je me ruai dans la cuisine en grand fracas, prêt à détruire celui qui avait osé pénétrer chez moi, quand je découvris …

Sasuke ! Ce dobe fouillait dans _mes_ placards et balançait _mes_ ramens à travers la cuisine ! C'était encore pire que ce que j'imaginais !

\- Yah, teme ! De quel droit tu oses faire valser _mes_ ramens dans _ma_ cuisine ?!

Il se retourna alors vivement et je remarquai que ses yeux lançaient au moins autant d'éclairs que les miens.

\- Tu n'as que ça à manger ? Et les légumes, ça existe chez toi ? À part toi, bien sûr … !

Là, il était allé trop loin ! Autant hier soir, je me posais des questions, autant maintenant, j'étais fixé : à l'image du feu et de l'eau, nous n'étions pas faits pour nous entendre.

\- Si mes habitudes ne te conviennent pas, rien ne te retient ! Et je te rappelle que je suis le futur Hokage !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'aurais trouvé un endroit où dormir, je partirais. Et comme tu viens de le dire, tu es le _futur_ hokage, mais tu ne l'es pas encore. Et c'est pas la discrétion qui t'aidera. Alors, te monte pas trop la tête, ok ?

Et il s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. Il était sûrement parti à la recherche d'un restaurant … Tant mieux, moins je le verrai, mieux je me porterai !

En voyant la cuisine dans un état aussi désastreux, je me dis qu'il devait avoir sacrément faim ! Ah, je pense encore à lui ! Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Ranger la cuisine. Voilà qui devrait m'occuper l'esprit. Ranger la cuisine. Et nettoyer aussi.

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous pouvez vous exprimer librement, du moment que c'est construit, j'accepte toutes les critiques !**

 **Bon, à part ça, vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas laissé de suspense insoutenable à la fin, mais je ne promets pas que je ne le ferai jamais … MOUAHAHA, je suis sadique *w***

 **Parlez, causez, discutez, tout ce que vous voulez !**


	2. Kono dohentai !

**Chapitre 2 : Kono dohentai !**

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bon appétit, ou tout ce que vous voulez ! ^^**

 **Ça y est ! Voici le chapitre 2 de TGSH ! *o***

 **Bref ! J'arrête mon blablatage de merde et je vous laisse lire :3**

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans la rue après avoir – enfin ! – trouvé un restaurant normal, Kakashi Hatake m'avait arrêté en pleine réflexion pour m'annoncer que la Godaime Hokage voulait voir l'équipe 7. Nous nous étions donc retrouvés dans le bureau de Tsunade et avions reçu un ordre de mission – la première pour moi. Quand je pus enfin m'échapper après avoir dû écouter toutes les recommandations qu'elle avait inventées, je soufflai un moment au grand air, en réfléchissant à la mission : une mission d'escorte. Il fallait protéger l'émissaire du seigneur du pays des roches. Étant de simples escorteurs, nous ne savions, bien entendu, rien du but de ce voyage…

Ce serait facile. Après tout, avec moi et Naruto dans la même équipe – surtout moi d'ailleurs ! –, il faudrait être fou pour s'attaquer à l'émissaire.

Et voilà que je pensais de nouveau au baka ! Mais pourquoi donc n'arrivais-je pas à me le sortir de la tête ?!

Tiens, un banc… Il avait bien fait d'être ici, celui-là ! Je m'assis et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Il fallait que je parte de chez Naruto. Que je me trouve une maison à moi. Ce garçon au sourire chaleureux et franc et au regard si expressif me bouleversait et éveillait en moi des souvenirs de sentiments que j'avais enfoui depuis longtemps, et je n'aurais su dire si cela était positif ou négatif. D'un côté, j'étais heureux de pouvoir nouer des liens avec quelqu'un qui ne me jugeait pas sur mon passé, mais je savais également que chaque personne avec qui j'avais sympathisé étant enfant était morte. Et je ne voulais plus voir mourir des amis. Il fallait donc que je coupe les ponts, et que je m'en aille de sa vie. De toute façon, il ne m'appréciait pas, puisqu'on s'était engueulés ce matin pour des nouilles ! Je n'étais pas fait pour l'amitié. Et ce constat me parut alors aussi triste que réel, et pesant.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Ah non, pas ça ! « En quelque situation que ce soit, un ninja ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions. L'accomplissement de la mission passe avant tout. Le ninja n'a pas le droit de verser des larmes. », règle n°25 du code shinobi ! J'essayai de ravaler mon chagrin, et levai les yeux au ciel. Mon regard se perdait dans les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient ce soir-là. J'aurais voulu sauter jusque là-haut et y rester. Au moins, la vie ne me ferait plus rencontrer personne, et je n'aurais plus à subir ces sentiments contradictoires qui me bouffaient. Mais c'était impossible. Et puis, il fallait que j'accomplisse mon but. Ce n'est qu'après avoir effectué ma vengeance que je pourrais vivre en paix. Ou plutôt mourir… Je n'aurais plus rien à faire sur cette Terre après tout…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Une mission d'escorte, alors ? Cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'en avais pas fait… C'était une mission relativement difficile, et pourtant, Sasuke était parti bien avant tout le monde. Ça devait être une manie chez lui ! Je rentrai donc chez moi dans l'espoir de le trouver ; j'avais besoin d'embêter quelqu'un pour me détendre avant la mission, et ce serait lui ! Mais mon espoir fut vite déçu : il n'était pas rentré. Il n'allait pas dormir autre part, ses affaires étaient toujours là. Alors, il était encore fâché pour ce matin ? Possible, il était aussi susceptible qu'un écureuil auquel on aurait volé toutes ses noisettes ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, je lui apprenne à desserrer les fesses !

Je sortis donc de chez moi, et marchai tranquillement dans Konoha, inconsciemment à la recherche du brun, quand je me retrouvai devant l'académie. Je balayai du regard la petite place, quand je remarquai quelqu'un assis sur un banc. En regardant mieux, je vis Sasuke, qui paraissait perturbé, la tête entre les mains.

Le voir comme ça me tordait l'estomac. Mais pourquoi ? Je sentais bien que je n'étais pas pareil avec lui qu'avec les autres. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, c'était impossible, mon cœur était à Sakura !

Il n'avait pas dû me remarquer, car il commençait à pleurer. Et Sasuke ne pleurerait pas devant quelqu'un. Et une envie irrésistible me torturait l'esprit. Le prendre dans mes bras. Le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler et compenser l'énorme tristesse qu'il semblait cacher, refouler au fond de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un grave secret. J'aurais voulu le libérer de ce poids, de cette chose qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Car j'avais peur que cela ne le détruise entièrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le banc : Sasuke avait plongé son regard dans les étoiles. Un regard perdu et triste.

J'allais sortir de derrière l'arbre où j'étais dissimulé, quand je me plaquai contre l'écorce à ces mots :

\- Ah, Naruto … Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire… ?

Il savait que j'étais là ? Ou bien s'adressait-il vraiment à moi comme ça, dans ses pensées ?

Je me retournai et regardai de nouveau vers le brun. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Je m'avançai lentement vers le banc, et m'assis à côté de Sasuke. En me remarquant, il retrouva vite son masque vide d'émotions, et son regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je me disais juste que… tu avais l'air seul et… j'ai voulu te tenir compagnie… Et puis, tu viens de me parler, je te signale ! Tu m'as demandé ce que t'allais bien pouvoir faire. Mais à propos de quoi ? Tu parlais de quoi, dis ?

\- T'es toujours aussi bavard ?

\- D'après les autres, oui. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question…

\- Hm.

Oh, non ! Il recommençait avec son « Hm. » ! Et comment j'étais censé l'interpréter, moi ? Je suis pas lecteur de pensées attitré de Mr Uchiwa !

\- Mais encore ?

Je n'eus jamais de réponse ; il se leva et partit. Il avait raison, il fallait que j'aille dormir aussi, notre mission débutait tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Sept heures du matin, et le baka n'était toujours pas réveillé !? Il méritait un bon coup de pied pour lui remettre les idées en place !

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et me retrouvai en quelques secondes dans la chambre de l'ahuri. J'allais crier quand je vis qu'il se retournait dans son lit, en lâchant un grand ronflement. Décidément, ce gars-là était vraiment grave ! Cet air endormi, paumé, sa bouche ouverte, sa bouille d'ange, cette esquisse de sourire… ça le rendait vraiment… craquant… Je-je venais vraiment de penser qu'il était craquant ?! Oh, non ! Rembobinez la cassette, on la refait, c'est pas bon !

\- Yah, teme ! Lève-toi, on va être en retard !

Il émergea difficilement puis finit par s'asseoir dans son lit. Après trente secondes à se frotter les yeux, il s'écria :

\- Yah ! Kono dohentai ! (nda : « gros pervers » en japonais) Ça fait longtemps que t'es là à me mater ?

\- Te mater ? Si un jour je mate, j'irais voir autre chose ! Et non, ça fait pas longtemps si ça peut te rassurer !

Je claquai la porte derrière moi. J'y étais quand même allé un peu fort… même s'il avait raison… Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je me voyais mal lui répondre « Non, ça fait pas très longtemps mais si, je te mate. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? Attends, tourne-toi un peu que je voie mieux… Merci ! Bonne journée ! » Non. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi faire ? Ça ne ferait que lui faire peur et l'éloigner de moi, alors qu'il était mon seul ami.

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir subi en long, en large et en travers toutes les recommandations de la Hokage, nous avions laissé derrière nous le village et avancions rapidement dans la forêt. Pour le moment, nous n'avions fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, et je trouvais cela étrange. Les petits voleurs couraient pourtant les bois d'habitude… Cette absence de danger était anormale.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Le chakra de Sasuke était perturbé. Je le sentais bien. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de suspect dans l'air. Je rassemblai mon énergie et celle que je pouvais trouver autour de moi, et me mis en mode sennin. Une, non plusieurs … beaucoup d'auras nous encerclaient.

\- Kakashi-sensei !

\- Oui, je sais, Naruto. Sasuke, tu as dû le remarquer aussi. Sakura, nous sommes encerclés, ils sont nombreux.

\- Oui, sensei !

Les auras se rapprochaient, petit à petit, inexorablement, se révélant de plus en plus sombres et maléfiques, de plus en plus assoiffées de sang. Le plus terrifiant était qu'ils semblaient gagner de la force à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient vers nous. Et cette vague de chakra, plus noir que noir, semblait vouloir nous assaillir et nous noyer.

Nous nous étions rassemblés dos à dos, le médiateur entre nous ; cela n'aurait servi à rien de se cacher, nos assaillants avaient localisé leur objectif et ne le quitterait plus.

Ils étaient nombreux pour une embuscade. Quarante-quatre. Nous nous en rendîmes compte quand ils apparurent derrière le feuillage des arbres. En les détaillant un à un, je remarquai que quatre d'entre eux se différenciaient des autres par leur force, beaucoup plus développée que celle de ceux qui les suivaient. Je me mis à réfléchir à la façon dont nous pourrions les battre. Les quarante subordonnés seraient facilement défaits. Quant aux quatre supérieurs, la tâche serait moins aisée…

Les assaillants se jetèrent sur nous avec une violence peu commune pour une embuscade… Alors, leur but était de nous tuer ? Ou de tuer l'émissaire ?

Comme je l'avais pensé, les subordonnés ne résistèrent pas longtemps, et face à deux sharingans, dont un mangekyō sharingan – Amaterasu intégrée ! –, un ouragan rose à la force monstrueuse, et le jinchūriki de Kyūbi en mode sennin, ils se montrèrent plutôt faibles.

Mais les supérieurs restaient en retrait. J'entrapercevais leur plan : ils nous fatiguaient avec leurs sous-fifres, pour attaquer ensuite violemment.

Et malheureusement, leur plan commençait à fonctionner… Mes forces me quittaient peu à peu, et je serais bientôt obligé de quémander du chakra à Kyūbi. De son côté, Sasuke semblait également faiblir, mais moins que moi. Et cela m'énervait. Toujours ! Il était toujours plus fort que moi ! Il avait toujours des meilleurs techniques que les miennes ! Quoi que je fasse ! Pourquoi l'ermite pervers ne m'avait-il pas enseigné de techniques plus spectaculaires que l'orbe tourbillonnant – même si je l'avais un peu amélioré – pour pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à Sasuke ?!

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Tiens ? Naruto faiblissait… Je fus pris d'une soudaine envie de ricaner, en plein combat… Non, il ne valait mieux pas.

Les supérieurs de l'équipe qui nous avait tendu un guet-apens étaient restés en retrait pour économiser leurs forces, mais leurs poupées n'avaient pas tenu longtemps, même à dix contre un, et il leur avait fallu entrer dans la bataille. Et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils paraissaient attendre quelque chose. Ils paraient mais n'attaquaient jamais. Et cela faisait bouillir Naruto de l'intérieur :

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour attaquer ?!

Seul un soupir d'amusement lui parvint en guise de réponse. Ils jouaient avec nos nerfs. Je brandis mon katana pour la énième fois, et l'assenai d'un coup violent à mon adversaire. Mais il para avec son armure. Comment ? Mon sabre était parcouru de chakra, il entaillait tout d'habitude, alors pourquoi pas là ?

Son armure. Elle était elle-même parcourue de chakra. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Je retirai mon arme du contact du métal immédiatement. Voilà quel était leur pouvoir : leurs amures absorbaient le chakra. Il fallait donc éviter à tout prix le corps à corps. Tout en parant avec un susanō partiel – il fallait bien que j'économise mon chakra – les contacts que mon assaillant tentait de m'affliger, je prenais garde au chakra de mes coéquipiers et de l'émissaire. Mais, soudain, je sentis que celui de Naruto baissait dangereusement ! Ce baka n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de leurs possibilités et s'était laissé toucher ! Il essayait de reprendre le dessus avec l'aide du démon-renard, mais même si son énergie était grandiose, elle partait également, peu à peu. Non, il ne fallait pas !

Il ne restait qu'une solution, même si le peu de chakra qui me restait risquait d'y passer après ces combats à répétition, et que cette technique était périlleuse en forêt : je ne devais surtout pas manquer ma cible. Amaterasu, la lumière céleste, allait la dévorer, comme elle avait dévoré ceux qui avaient osé s'attaquer à moi avant.

Je préparai ma pupille et lançai mon sort tout en parant les coups de plus en plus précis de mon adversaire. Il fallait faire vite, Naruto faiblissait dangereusement. Alors que les flammes consumaient mon opposant, je me retournai pour voir une tignasse blonde tomber dans le vide.

* * *

 **Et ZIM, BOUM, RATATA, voilà ! ^^**

 **Je sais, je suis ignoble et beaucoup d'entre vous me voient déjà me pendouiller au bout d'une corde, mais plus de moi : plus de fic, alors réfléchissez ! XD**

 **Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être importante parfois… Faut que j'arrête, je vais aller me coucher, moi… -.-**

 **Mais pas vous ! Vous, vous pouvez peut-être prendre le temps de me laisser un petite review, s'il-vous-plaît ? X3**

 **Au fait, totalement à part, mais vous savez où j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre ?** **Dans un arbre ! Perchée à 5 mètres du sol, dans mon arbre favori, dans mon jardin !** **Ça me donnait de l'inspiration puisque la bataille se déroule dans les arbres, et que je visualisais mieux.** **Bref, si un jour vous êtes en manque d'inspiration et que vous avez un arbre à disposition, tentez, c'est magique ! 8D**

 **Vive ma maison paumée en pleine cambrousse !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ^^**


	3. Et merde

**Chapitre 3 : Et merde...**

* * *

 **Ah que coucou les gens ! Revoilà moi :)**

 **Et revoilà la suite de la fic !**

 **Oui, je sais, vous attendiez plus la fic que moi, mais je m'en contenterais, c'est pas grave...!**

 **J'ai juste une question, combien parmi vous lisent mon petit blablatage au début et à la fin de chaque chapitre ? Je suis curieuse de savoir qui supporte mes dingueries ! XD**

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

 _Alors que les flammes consumaient mon opposant, je me retournai pour voir une tignasse blonde tomber dans le vide._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je lançai de nouvelles flammes noires sur l'adversaire du blond, et me lançai à sa poursuite. Le plus rapidement que je pouvais. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Naruto tombait rapidement. Très rapidement. Trop. Je m'efforçai d'augmenter ma vitesse. Le sol s'approchait dangereusement. J'attrapai le pied de mon coéquipier, et le tira vers le haut avant de percuter violemment le sol. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

҉

Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de moi, mais impossible de distinguer qui c'était, ma vue était complétement brouillée. Alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait petit à petit, je distinguai une tache beige, une grise, et une autre, noire. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi.

\- …suke ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Hm…

Je me relevai en tenant ma tête entre mes mains, avec l'impression d'abriter un orchestre à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Des flashs de souvenirs me revinrent peu à peu. Le baka. Sa chute. Le choc.

\- Où est Naruto ?

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux autres ? N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua. Dans la tente d'à côté.

Je me levai difficilement, et me dirigeai au-dehors, laissant Kakashi à son éternelle lecture cochonne du Paradis du Batifolage. La lumière m'aveugla. Combien de temps avais-je été inconscient ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…

Je parcourus du regard la clairière où le camp avait été dressé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais inondée de lumière ; pour reporter ensuite mon attention à « la tente d'à côté ». Une boule dans l'estomac, je rentrai. C'est un Naruto visiblement épuisé que je découvris, endormi. Il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, mais son visage avait perdu ses couleurs.

Et merde ! Je m'inquiétais encore pour lui ! Sasuke, reprends-toi, arrête, arrête ! Sors, ça te changera peut-être les idées… On peut toujours espérer…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Ma vue s'éclaircissait. Que s'était-il passé ? Ah, oui, l'escorte, le guet-apens, nos adversaires… Étais-je mort ? Possible. Le ciel était donc vert après la mort ? Ah non, c'était un plafond… en toile… Mais alors ? Je me levai difficilement sur mes coudes, et remarquai que je me trouvais dans une tente, et que je voyais le paysage par l'ouverture.

Et une autre chose me titillait. Une légère odeur dans l'air. Celle de… Sasuke ? Il était venu ici ?! Mes joues prirent rapidement une couleur tomate. Oh non, Sasuke aimait les tomates ! Il ne fallait pas que je rougisse devant lui !

En revanche, il fallait que je me lève. Rester ainsi allongé ne me convenait pas du tout, et même si elles étaient faibles, mes jambes étaient déjà parcourues de fourmis. Je forçai mes muscles à se réveiller, et sortis – ou plutôt me traînai – dehors. En tournant ma tête dans tous les sens pour voir où j'avais atterri, je vis Sasuke s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Au moins, j'avais la certitude que je n'étais pas mort. Le brun ne se serait pas laisser tuer aussi facilement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je décidai de le suivre – comme je pouvais.

Je le trouvai un peu plus loin, assis sur une branche haut-placée, le regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel… Comme l'autre jour à l'académie… Ce même regard mêlé de volonté et d'hésitation.

Je m'assis sous un arbre un peu plus loin. Étrangement, regarder le brun me tranquillisait.

҉

\- Allez, les jeunes, en route !

\- Oui, sensei !

Je me redressai, avec une moue dépitée, pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la dignité que je venais de perdre presque entièrement à l'instant. Mon chakra ainsi que celui de Kyūbi ayant été absorbés jusqu'à la dernière goutte par mon adversaire, je me voyais dans l'obligation, en attendant d'avoir récupéré mes facultés, de voyager sur… le dos de Sasuke… Non pas que ce soit la personne qui me gêne, non, au contraire, j'en étais plutôt heureux et prenais un malin plaisir à m'imaginer toutes les « blagues » que j'allais pouvoir faire au brun dans cette position ; mais je supportais mal le sentiment d'infériorité qui me submergeait. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que j'envisageais tous les scénarii possibles pour faire payer à Sasuke.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Usuratonkachi !

Voilà. Il fallait que ça sorte, et c'était sorti. Je lâchai le blond d'un coup, et il tomba par terre, les yeux ronds de surprise. Ha ! Quelle tête de piaf ! Et quels… yeux… Ils étaient encore plus beaux comme ça… bleus d'azur… hypnotisant… NON ! STOP ! Sasuke, arrête, tu ne vas plus bien ! Et toi, teme, par pitié, ne me décoche plus de tels regards ou bien je sens que je te sauterai dessus et te le ferai regretter ! Ah non ! Tout mais pas ça ! je me secouai la tête pour en chasser les images qui s'y étaient immiscées, et également pour cacher la teinte cramoisie qu'avaient pris mes joues.

\- Non, mais, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?!

\- T'es vraiment chiant, c'est dingue !

Vite fait, bien fait ! Non, mais, pour qui se prenait-il exactement à me faire des guilis, me souffler dans l'oreille, balader ses mains un peu partout, et titiller ainsi mes sens ? Torturer mon esprit pour retenir mon corps de faire ce qu'il voulait n'était déjà pas facile en temps normal, mais là, j'avais trop longtemps retenu mes émotions. Il fallait que son petit manège cesse.

\- Alors, ça t'as gêné autant que ça ? demanda le baka, avec l'air victorieux d'un imbécile qui a gagné un pari pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Oui, mais pas de la façon que tu insinues !

Je pensai en moi-même que Naruto n'avait en fait pas tout à fait tort, mais me jurai aussitôt qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

\- Dommage …

Aussi imperceptible qu'il avait voulu faire paraître son mot, je l'avais bien entendu. Alors, il voulait vraiment me pousser à bout pour s'éclater ?

\- « Dommage » ? J'ai bien entendu « Dommage » ?! C'est quoi ton petit délire, là ? Pousser les gens dans leurs retranchements peu à peu, en savourant pleinement de les voir aculés, rien que pour les faire chier, pour passer le temps ?! Va te faire soigner, et lâche-moi les basques une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il ne répondit pas. Soit j'avais visé juste, soit il n'osait pas me dire la vérité. Mais cette vérité qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de me dissimuler, la connaissait-il vraiment au moins ?

Il se redressa sur le sol, et regarda sa main, d'où un filet de sang s'échappait. Je regardai ma propre main, et me rendit compte que c'était moi qui l'avais coupé, sûrement en le jetant tout à l'heure, sous le coup de la colère. Bah, c'était pas si grave que ça, il s'en remettrait, et puis…

\- Peut-être qu'avec ça, tu comprendras enfin qu'il vaut mieux pour toi t'arrêter là dans tes conneries.

Sans un mot, il se leva comme il pouvait, et s'éloigna en se tenant aux arbres à chaque nouveau pas, avec un regard éperdument triste. Merde, je devrais apprendre à tenir ma langue, c'est qu'il culpabilisait pour pas grand-chose, l'imbécile !

En le voyant s'éloigner en titubant, cherchant un appui partout, mon cœur se serra. J'aurais voulu aller le soutenir, l'emmener jusqu'à un endroit où il pourrait prendre du repos, le consoler… m'excuser… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il me fallait conserver mon sang-froid, et ignorer les appels à l'aide muets mais déchirants que le blond me lançait à chaque nouvelle racine sur laquelle il trébuchait. Je devais rester de marbre et me contrôler. Je n'étais à Konoha que pour une chose : acquérir la force que je n'avais pas su prendre par moi-même. Afin d'accomplir pleinement ma vengeance.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Je me laissai aller à mon chagrin quand je fus bien sûr qu'il fut loin de moi. Pourquoi résister plus ? La seule personne au monde qui avait le pouvoir de me donner le sourire à présent avait également en sa possession une arme qui pouvait me détruire selon sa volonté. Et il venait de commencer à le faire. Peut-être ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte, que les mots étaient sortis tous seuls… Ou bien il le pensait vraiment. La pire option, et pourtant la plus probable. J'étais maintenant sûr que je l'aimais… malheureusement… Je me rendais compte que l'amour était à double tranchant.

\- Naruto-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne l'avais pas entendue venir. Sakura s'était assise à côté de moi, et me couvait d'un regard amical.

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne plus. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser avoir comme ça.

\- Et tu espères m'avoir comme ça ? Naruto, quand tu veux gagner de la force, tu es plein de volonté, et tu te bats. Là, tu te laisses aller, et tu es triste. Juste triste. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, tu sais.

Je repensai à la réaction de Sakura quand elle avait vu Sasuke pour la première fois. Elle était sûrement amoureuse de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, je ne voulais pas la blesser.

\- À moins que tu ne sois pas prêt à me le dire. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sakura… merci…

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, sûrement pour dresser le bivouac de ce soir. Même en difficulté, je ne voulais pas les laisser faire ça tous seuls. Je tentai de me lever, trop rapidement. Je fus pris d'un étourdissement, et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le choc, mais je ne sentis que des bras me retenir. Ainsi qu'une odeur… celle de… Sasuke. Pourquoi était-il venu alors que je voulais le chasser de mes pensées ?! Le regard fermé, je le repoussai :

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Mais je…

\- Lâche-moi, je te dis. C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, non ? Te foutre la paix ? Je te retourne la demande.

Je pris appui sur une branche, me levai, et m'éloignai tant bien que mal. Lui dire cela m'avait déchiré le cœur, mais c'était nécessaire. De toute façon, à quoi bon obéir à des sentiments non-réciproques ? J'avançais, pas à pas, quand je fus soudain retenu par une main qui me saisit le bras. Encore Sasuke ? Mais que voulait-il à la fin ?! J'allais l'affronter et lui poser la question les yeux dans les yeux, mais il me plaqua violemment contre un arbre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et ses sharingans s'étaient éveillés. Un sourire sarcastique étirait ses lèvres. Il devait être vraiment énervé.

\- Naruto, faut que je vérifie un truc… Ça va peut-être pas te plaire…

Qu'entendait-il par là ? Vérifier s'il devait me tuer ou me laisser en vie ? Comment ? Avec un combat de regards ? Peut-être, vue la façon dont il s'approchait de moi… Il s'approchait de moi… ses yeux, son odeur, son visage, ses lèvres… Il voulait me faire perdre mes moyens, ou bien ?! Dans ce cas, c'était réussi ! La chaleur n'avait pas manqué le rendez-vous derrière mes joues, et mon estomac se nouait. Quant à mes jambes… c'était bien simple, si Sasuke ne me retenait pas, je serais tombé.

Il s'approcha encore. Comment voulait-il faire un combat de regard à cette distance ? Je voyais double ! Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front, et…

Non ! Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Si ? Yaaaah ! Sasuke, le descendant des Uchiwa, l'impassible, le masque sans émotions par excellence, il… s'était emparé de mes lèvres sauvagement, et les dévorai sans préavis. Quant à moi, entre incompréhension, surprise et extase, je ne me sentais plus, et me laissai aller à un délicieux abandon.

Soudain, sans demander son reste, le brun se redressa et, toujours avec son sourire carnassier, décocha le mot auquel je m'attendais le moins :

\- Et merde… !

Pardon ?! Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu, ce n'est pas possible ! Apparemment si, puisque l'Uchiwa me regarda droit dans les yeux, et sans un sourire, acheva :

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi. En dehors des missions et des nouvelles importantes, je ne veux plus te voir.

Et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, sans se retourner, sans un regard, sans un soupir, ni même un bruit, en laissant un pieu de douleur sourde, ensanglanté, planté dans mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir, je ne voulais pas savoir. Et je me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience, tentant d'échapper à mes démons de sentiments en lambeaux.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Merde ! Je ne parvenais plus à dormir depuis cette « vérification » ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de tenter cela ? Des flash-backs de cette scène me revenaient sans arrêt, et même avoir quitté sa chambre n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Je me tournai et me retournai sur le canapé tout en guettant l'heure. Depuis que nous étions revenus de notre mission – Kakashi avait dû supporter Naruto sur son dos jusqu'au village des Roches –, mes journées se résumaient à éviter le blond. Je me levais avant lui, me préparais et partais avant lui, passais ma journée à m'entraîner ou à déambuler dans les rues de Konoha en prenant bien soin d'éviter celles que je le savais fréquenter, et rentrais le plus tard possible, quand la lumière de sa chambre s'éteignait.

Et il me manquait cruellement…

* * *

 **[Iruka]**

La liste des nouveaux élèves était déjà arrivée, et je prenais connaissance des jeunes que j'allais devoir former au ninjutsu, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Kakashi.

\- Salut Iruka ! Paraît que la liste des nouveaux élèves est arrivée, ça veut dire que je vais avoir une nouvelle équipe, non ?

\- Pas cette année, Kakashi.

Sans lever les yeux de son livre, il s'étonna, et me demanda pourquoi.

\- Tsunade veut que tu t'occupes exclusivement de l'équipe 7, et surtout de Sasuke Uchiwa. Pour tout te dire, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait une grande confiance en lui… Dis Kakashi, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Je le vis rougir en tournant fébrilement une page du _Paradis du Batifolage_. Il devait encore mater une scène cochonne… Je sentis comme une pique au cœur… Pourquoi ?

\- Yah Kakashi !

Je lui pris le livre des mains, et répéta ce que je lui avais déjà dit auparavant.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas d'avantage. Il fixait le livre que je venais de lui subtiliser, et se jeta d'un coup sur moi, me renversa sur le canapé, et se débattit sauvagement pour récupérer son bien. Mais son statut de ninja supérieur eut raison de moi, et à force de sharingan, il obtint son trésor. Il se redressa alors, à califourchon sur moi, levant héroïquement son _Paradis du Batifolage_ avec un regard plein d'étoiles, et me lâcha un victorieux :

\- Et, toc !

Ce n'est qu'après un pied-de-nez de la part du gris que nous nous rendîmes compte de notre position. Le feu s'empara de nos joues, et Kakashi se leva rapidement, gêné. Sûrement pas autant que moi. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et je mis un certain temps avant de rejoindre mon bureau.

Et même après le départ – précipité – du gris, je continuais à penser à ce moment, pour le moins gênant. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de penser à… certaines choses… Zut ! Mes joues rougissaient à nouveau !

La liste des nouveaux élèves, concentre-toi sur la liste Iruka !

Que cachait donc son masque ?

Non, la liste !

Mais malgré mes efforts, son image revenait à chaque fois.

Il fallait que je la chasse, de toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance !

Peine perdue…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Voilà trois jours que nous étions rentrés, et Sasuke semblait jouer à chat avec moi. Je ne le voyais jamais, et il ne tentait aucune communication. Quant à moi, à chaque fois que j'avais essayé, je ne recevais aucune réponse en retour. J'en avais assez, et comptais bien mettre une fin à tout ce cirque. Je devais trouver un moyen de le coincer, et de lui parler sérieusement.

Alors un soir, j'éteignis la lumière de ma chambre, comme d'habitude, mais descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour attendre le brun de pied ferme.

La poignée de la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et il entra. Quand il fut arrivé dans la cuisine, j'allumais moi-même la lumière. Il redressa la tête, surpris, et me fixa d'un regard plein de reproches.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair.

Il fit volte-face, et se dirigea vers le salon, mais je le retins avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Dommage pour toi, mais je suis particulièrement têtu. Et j'aimerais comprendre.

\- Y'a rien à comprendre.

\- Oh que si ! C'était quoi ce baiser ? Et maintenant tu m'évites ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est moi que tu as embrassé, c'est moi que tu ignores.

\- Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler !

\- Et bah, tu vas m'écouter au moins cette fois ! Les gens qui tentent d'aller vers toi t'importent si peu ? Les efforts qu'on fait pour te redonner le sourire, la sympathie, l'amitié qu'on a pour toi, tu t'en fous ? Tu crois pas que tu devrais commencer à faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ? Sors de ta bulle, merde ! Tu ne me vois que comme ton rival, celui qui te colle aux basques, celui qui pèse. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être ton ami, Sasuke, ou même…

Je m'arrêtai dans ma lancée. Je ne pouvais pas encore révéler ça, mon secret, c'était beaucoup trop grave, trop dangereux.

-Non, rien, oublie.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

« Ou même »… ? Qu'est-ce que le baka voulait dire par là ? Est-ce que, par hasard, le blond serait sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi ? Non, c'était impossible. Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette relation. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin, et même si cela m'aurait plu de la poursuivre, je ne pouvais le nier, elle devait aussi s'arrêter. Parce que la moindre relation que j'avais entamée pour le moment, si elle impliquait un minimum de sympathie, s'était mal terminée. Je me décidai donc à lui lâcher, à contrecœur :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

Et je me dirigeai vers la porte sans un regard en arrière, mais sans pouvoir retenir une larme, qui roula sur ma joue, aussi solitaire et triste que moi.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, voilou coucou ! (Expression merdique de ma mère … no comment.) Faites tomber une pluie de reviews, pleeeeaaaaaaaaaase ! .**

 **Et OUI, il y a encore du suspens ! *pastaper* Je suis diabolique jusqu'au bout des doigts et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Gniârk gniârk gniârk !**

 **Euh à part ça, le nouveau point de vue qui se ramène alors qu'on l'attend pas (Iruka Umino si vous aviez pas capiche), vous l'aimez ou pas ? Parce que celui de Kakashi arrive bientôt normalement.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, à bientôt !**


	4. Tu apprendras à être sérieux ?

**Chapitre 4 : Est-ce qu'un jour tu apprendras à être sérieux ?**

* * *

 **Héhéhé, je suis sadique XB Certains auront envie de me taper en lisant cette suite, je le sens … !**

 **Mais d'après le marquis de Sade, le sadisme est tout à fait humain, et … /SBAF/ Faut que j'arrête avec l'AP Philo, moi, ça devient urgent -.-'**

 **Bref ! Lisez, appréciez, haïssez, vénérez, jetez, … mais dites-moi tout ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Contenir mes sentiments envers lui était déjà pesant à porter avant, mais cela devenait tout à fait impossible. Je saisis le bras de Sasuke, prêt à affronter son regard mauvais. Prêt à me faire fusiller par ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit la plus profonde. Mais je ne vis qu'un regard triste, qu'il s'empressa de durcir, et une larme qu'il essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche. Il pleurait ? Alors… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Je… je…

Au diable les explications ! Je m'emparai aussitôt de ses lèvres en rougissant violemment, et, comme il avait été surpris et que sa bouche était restée entrouverte, je m'y engageai avec ma langue pour entraîner la sienne dans un ballet fiévreux d'envie.

Mais il ne me répondit pas. Au contraire. Il me repoussa, les yeux humides, et partit en courant dans la nuit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me repoussait-il alors qu'il avait l'air si triste ? Comment espérait-il que je l'oublie en faisant une telle tête d'enterrement ? Même d'habitude, il gardait plutôt un regard glacé, et un visage fermé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Alors… alors il m'aimait aussi ? Il… partageait les mêmes sentiments ? Pourquoi étais-je parti ? J'étais si bien mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'avais senti mon cœur exploser comme jamais je n'aurais cru le sentir un jour.

Non. Je ne pouvais rester. La moindre de mes relations tournaient rapidement au vinaigre. Et pourtant… Non, c'était pour son bien. Et si pour une fois cela fonctionnait ? Non, impossible. Jusqu'ici, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, il faudrait un miracle…

Je secouai la tête pour faire disparaître la chaleur qui me montait aux joues, et m'éloignai de cette maison où il était, où il m'attendait, où il devait pleurer ou se demander ce qu'il devait faire, tout comme moi en ce moment. Perdu, j'étais perdu. Et aucun chemin qui s'offrait à moi ne me paraissait sans embûches ni douleurs.

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

Le vent jouait avec mes cheveux, alors que je m'étais réfugié en haut d'un arbre pour être tranquille. Moi qui voulais me changer les idées, je ne parvenais même pas à me concentrer sur Le Paradis du Batifolage ! Une première ! Décidément, Iruka m'avait vraiment retourné les idées !

C'était pourtant vrai. En y réfléchissant bien, il était le premier à m'avoir fait perdre mes moyens…

Je me plaisais à être avec lui, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que mes sentiments en arriveraient à ce point-là…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

 _\- Naruto, j'aurais une mission à te confier. Viens me voir demain à mon bureau, dès que possible._

Je frappai à la porte, et Shizune me fit entrer. Mamie Tsunade paraissait contrariée. Je compris la cause de sa contrariété quand elle me fit part de ma mission :

\- Es-tu prêt à accepter une mission top-secrète de rang A, tout seul, Naruto ?

C'te question ! Elle ne me connaissait pas encore ?

\- Oui, mamie Tsunade !

\- Oublie « mamie Tsunade » pour le moment. C'est très sérieux. Et elle l'était, en effet. J'écoutai donc attentivement la suite. Un ninja déserteur de rang S s'est rendu à Suna récemment, et a donc été arrêté. Tu le connais. Il s'agit de… d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. LE Itachi Uchiwa s'était rendu ? Celui qui avait massacré son clan entier, à part son petit frère ? Une foule de questions se bouscula dans ma tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? En quoi consisterait ma mission ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? La suite du récit de l'Hokage m'interpella :

\- Ta mission consiste à aller à Suna. Il a demandé à te parler, c'est la seule chose qu'il a dite à ton sujet depuis son arrestation. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, il ne veut donner aucune justification. Tu peux refuser, mais sache néanmoins que tu seras seul sur le trajet, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais que tu seras placé sous haute protection au village.

Ma curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Je ne pouvais refuser, il fallait que je sache. Je répondis impulsivement :

\- J'y vais, mamie Tsunade ! Euh, je veux dire maître Hokage… ça fait bizarre de vous appeler comme ça…

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Naruto. Impulsif, curieux, et toujours de bonne humeur ! Parfait, je n'en espérais pas moins de toi. Mais j'ai une seule condition à ton départ : ne te fais pas prendre !

\- Comment ça, vous doutez de moi ? Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez donné le pendentif de Hokage le premier !

\- C'est vrai…

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, mamie Tsunade !

Oups, ça m'avait échappé ! Je partis en quatrième vitesse pour éviter les foudres de la Hokage, et rentrai chez moi afin de préparer mes affaires. J'avais décidé de partir le plus vite possible. Le fait qu'Itachi Uchiwa voulait me voir, moi, me titillai, et j'étais bien décidé à connaître la raison de cette demande.

Je croisai Sakura sur la route, qui me demanda où j'allais si vite. Je regardai autour de moi, et m'approchai de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Mission classée top secrète, je dois y aller. Ne dis rien à personne ! Bye, Sakura !

\- Naruto, attends ; Sasuke, il te …

Je n'entendis pas la suite. J'avais plus important à faire que de porter de l'attention à quelqu'un qui me repoussait.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Il est parti précipitamment, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait entendue. Il disait avoir été chargé d'une mission secrète.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire cas ? Malgré l'insistance de Sakura, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait préféré partir précipitamment plutôt que de faire attention à moi. Le baiser de l'autre jour était peut-être faux, qui sait… Il aura voulu m'embrouiller l'esprit pour s'éloigner de moi…

\- Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je te dis qu'il avait une mission confidentielle à effectuer, il était pressé. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour rien.

Et puis quoi encore ? Elle pensait peut-être que j'allais lui révéler les sentiments qui m'habitaient ? Dans tes rêves, Saku-chiante !

\- Sasuke-kun, pourquoi tu fais toujours attention à Naruto ? Il s'en fout de toi, vous vous engueulez tout le temps, vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture, et c'est même encore pire depuis quelques temps ! Alors pourquoi tu ne te tournes pas vers quelqu'un d'autre pour chercher un ami ? Je suis là, moi !

\- Primo, tout ça ne te regarde pas. Deuxio, c'est justement parce que tu es _trop_ là que je ne veux pas me rapprocher encore de toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un pot de colle.

Les récents évènements avaient rendu mon ton plus rude que jamais, et j'étais très irritable. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce bonbon rose sur patte doublé de ventouses ultra-collantes qui allait arranger les choses !

Je l'abandonnai à ses larmes, et me dirigeai au pas de course vers la maison de Naruto. Il fallait que je lui parle avant qu'il ne parte en mission ! Mais quand je rentrai chez lui…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Je filai entre les branches aussi vite que je le pouvais. L'air frais qui me fouettait le visage, l'odeur des arbres autour de moi, le doux chant des oiseaux, tout cela me rendait mon calme habituel qui s'était envolé dernièrement.

Je n'étais pas fatigué, je ne ressentais aucune envie de m'arrêter. En mode sennin, je puisais mes forces dans la forêt toute entière, et évoluai rapidement. Décidément, je préférais voyager seul ! À cette allure, je serais à Suna demain au lieu d'avancer doucement pendant trois jours, de devoir m'arrêter pour la nuit,…

Et, en effet, après quelques heures de course effrénée dans le désert, j'aperçus les tours du village caché du sable qui se déformaient dans l'air étouffant du début d'après-midi. Un peu plus d'un jour de voyage, j'allais en rendre jaloux plus d'un à Konoha !

҉

\- Allez, Gaara ! Laisse-moi le voir aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Naruto, après plus de vingt-quatre heures de course, tu dois te reposer. Surtout quand tu te déplaces à la vitesse de l'éclair jaune de Konoha !

\- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis resté en mode sennin !

\- Raison de plus. Tu es presque à court de chakra, même Kyūbi ne peut pas toujours palier à ce vide.

\- Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis allé aussi vite justement parce que j'étais trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Je tentai de l'apitoyer avec des yeux suppliants, alors qu'il gardait le silence. Mais vu son visage qui se détendait, il allait céder.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais…

\- Merci Gaara !

Comme je le connaissais bien ! Quand il était avec moi, ses pensées se lisaient sur son visage. Et bientôt, il allait me fixer ses conditions.

\- Cependant ! Quand je viendrais te chercher, tu n'essaieras pas de rester plus longtemps ! Si je ne viens pas tu serais capable de rester toute la nuit.

\- Oui, papa !

\- Tsss, est-ce qu'un jour tu apprendras à être sérieux ?

\- J'ai pas trop envie, je trouve ça ennuyeux ! répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **[Iruka]**

Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ?! Il souhaitait vraiment me faire perdre mes moyens quand je me retrouverais en face de lui ?!

Debout devant la porte de Kakashi, je m'étais abandonné à mes réflexions, sans me rendre compte du temps qui passait. Le gris m'avait demandé de venir chez lui, car il avait à me parler. De quoi ? La peur au ventre, je n'osais tourner la poignée, et me demandais s'il avait déjà détecté mon chakra. Je me doutais bien que oui, et maudis son sharingan. Pourquoi ce satané Obito le lui avait-il offert ?

Noyé dans mes anxiétés, je n'avais pas vu la poignée de la porte tourner, et je ne me rendis compte que j'étais tombé dans son piège que quand je vis la tête de Kakashi sortir par l'entrebâillement. J'étais foutu, coincé, sans possibilités de retour en arrière. Quant au gris, il semblait content, et affichait un air victorieux. Lui, alors…

Il me fit rentrer, et me proposa de m'asseoir. De mon côté, je tentais surtout de garder mon calme.

\- Tu voulais me parler Kakashi ?

Absolument engager la conversation ! Ça me donnerait la possibilité de sortir plus tôt de ce guet-apens.

\- En effet, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir.

Il s'approcha alors dangereusement de moi. Oh, non, pitié, pas ça !

\- Pourquoi… Tsunade n'a-t-elle pas confiance en Sasuke ?

\- Hein ? Que… ? Je… je ne sais pas… Peut-être à cause du massacre de son clan ? Elle a sûrement peur qu'il soit irritable à cause de ce traumatisme, ou plus influençable…

Ouf ! Si ce n'était que ça. Mon estomac se dénouait, et mes joues retrouvaient leur couleur normale.

\- Et pourquoi tu as rougi l'autre jour ?

\- Hein ? Je… Je peux te poser la même question ! Toi aussi tu as rougi !

\- Justement, moi, je sais pourquoi, mais j'aimerais connaître tes raisons.

Oh, à la première occasion, toi, je t'étripe ! Non, non, ne te rapproche pas, s'il-te-plaît ! Et si… Kakashi, je te hais, je te sur-hais !

\- Serais-tu gêné de me répondre Iruka ?

\- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de parler en premier ?

Ahah, là, je l'avais bien eu !

\- Donc, tu es gêné. Parfait !

Qu… quoi ?! Pourquoi… pourquoi s'accroupissait-il sur mes jambes ? Il avait les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Il… ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, il avait pris possession de mes lèvres en tenant mes joues rosies entre ces mains. Mon estomac se noua, et je sentis des picotements dans le bas du ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'attendre, et, en passant méthodiquement mes doigts curieux sur ses abdominaux, je forçai le passage de ses lèvres, et commençai à jouer avec sa langue. Combien de temps avais-je rêvé ce moment ? Combien de temps l'avais-je attendu ? Beaucoup trop longtemps. Et j'avais la ferme intention de rattraper tous ces instants perdus.

Il me semblait que Kakashi partageait mon avis, car, entre deux soupirs d'envie brûlante, il me souleva, et ne me lâcha que sur mon lit, avant de fermer à double tour la porte derrière nous.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Deux yeux d'un rouge éclatant me fixaient, avides de sang. Des frissons me secouèrent violemment l'échine quand je reconnus ce regard. Le même qu'il y a huit ans… cette nuit-là… où il m'a tout pris, ma famille, mon innocence, ma joie de vivre.

La rage au ventre, je me jetai sur lui. Il fallait que je le tue. Pour l'honneur de notre famille. Mais je stoppai soudain mon geste. La noirceur qui nous entourait commençait peu à peu à s'estomper, et me laissa apercevoir une autre paire d'yeux, bleus d'azur, suppliants. Il tenait Naruto ! L'imbécile s'était fait avoir par ce déserteur, ce meurtrier, ce connard, ce…

L'atmosphère s'éclaircissait toujours. Je pourrai frapper plus précisément, parfait. Euh… là, ça s'éclaircissait un peu trop… ça m'éblouissait ! Merde ! Je ne voyais plus rien ! Ah si… le plafond de ma chambre… Putain !

L'amertume de ne pas avoir pu achever celui que je devais appeler mon frère succéda bientôt à une certaine anxiété. Le débile… il était apparemment parti en mission tout seul ! Son objectif était resté confidentiel, et cela m'inquiétait. Après tout, peut-être ce rêve était-il prémonitoire !

Il fallait que je sache.

҉

\- Il n'est pas question que tu saches ni la destination, ni l'objet de la mission, ce n'est pas pour rien que cela s'appelle une « mission secrète » ! Je ne sais même pas qui a été assez imbécile pour te le dire, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.

\- Donc, cela me concerne. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis que le rejeton d'une lignée maudite, que la vengeance fait bouillir le sang ?

\- Sasuke, tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- Eh bien, dites-moi alors ! Je ne mettrai personne au courant, j'ai simplement une mauvaise intuition.

\- Fais m'en part, et j'irai moi-même régler le problème, alors.

\- Non.

Aucune réplique. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle déballe son sac. Peut-être que si je lui disais…

\- C'est Itachi, n'est-ce pas ?

La surprise fit son effet, Tsunade roulait des yeux ronds comme des ballons. J'enchaînai donc, d'une traite :

\- Où est Naruto ?

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

\- Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure Naruto.

\- Ouais, merci Gaara !

Tandis que mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre qui régnait dans la cellule, ils cherchaient en même temps un quelconque signe de vie qui me montrerait que l'aîné de Sasuke était à tel ou tel endroit. Un mouvement attira mon regard vers un coin, et une silhouette se leva doucement avant de venir se placer devant moi.

\- Alors, tu es venu ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il avait la même voix que Sasuke, et son visage, qui se révélait peu à peu à mes yeux, ressemblait beaucoup à celui du brun. Décidément, même sans savoir qu'ils étaient frères, je l'aurais deviné !

\- Ouais. Et qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire, alors ?

Il éclata alors d'un rire sarcastique. Il avait vraiment un grain, celui-là… Pas étonnant qu'il ait massacré sa famille, ça devait être sur un coup de tête.

Cependant, le fait qu'il ne me réponde pas commença à m'irriter. Je n'avais tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

Personne autour ? Si, un garde, un peu plus loin. Tant pis. Je concentrai ma force dans ma main, et ouvris la porte après avoir cassé la serrure. La grille tourna sur ses gonds dans un bruit de métal rouillé qui alarma le garde. Celui-ci s'empressa alors de partir en courant, sûrement pour rendre compte de la situation à ses supérieurs. Ce qui ne me laissait que peu de temps.

\- On n'a pas une heure, dépêche-toi de vider ton sac !

Son rire cessa d'un coup, et il ouvrit des yeux d'un rouge de sang. Mais comment ? Cette cellule était pourtant faite pour arrêter le chakra, non ?! Et… je l'avais ouverte… Et merde…

\- Merci d'être venu, Naruto Uzumaki. fit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

La pensée qui me traversa alors l'esprit fut « Mais pourquoi ? » Je suis trop bête, pourquoi je suis entré ? Moi et ma curiosité et mon impatience légendaires…

\- Tout se déroule à merveille, Sasuke sera bientôt là. Il n'y a plus qu'à l'attendre… !

\- Qu'est-ce que Sasuke vient faire là-dedans ? Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as déjà assez fait souffrir ? Tu veux le faire pleurer encore plus ? Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il a vécu à cause de toi ! Je ne te laisserai plus lui faire de mal !

\- Comme c'est attendrissant ! Je tiens à réparer la faute que j'ai faite il y a huit ans. Et je ne laisserai pas un bleu comme toi se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Un bleu ? Je suis le futur Hokage ! Et tu n'es qu'un déserteur !

\- Le futur Hokage n'aurait pas pénétré dans la cellule d'un dangereux criminel de rang S, tu ne crois pas ?

Et merde, il avait raison, je m'étais fait avoir, et apparemment, autant par ses paroles que par son piège.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà … ! Alors, comment vous trouvez ?**

 **Je m'éclate toujours à écrire les POV Naruto, parce que je peux lui faire dire et faire plein de conneries, de toute façon, pour lui, c'est normal ! Donc je me lâche parfois, ce qui le différencie beaucoup de Sasuke, qui est, lui, beaucoup plus sérieux. Mais quelque part, j'aime bien aussi écrire les pensées d'un garçon mûr d'esprit, et torturé entre des sentiments très sérieux. En conclusion, j'adore écrire cette fic :3**

 **J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire ! En tout cas, je m'efforce pour que ça plaise !**

 **Bisouxxxx à vous, et assommez-moi de reviews !**


	5. Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire, baka !

**Chapitre 5 : Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire, baka ?!**

* * *

 **Déjà le chapitre 5 ! *o* J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Ça veut dire que j'ai aimé écrire cette fic, c'est tant mieux, non ? *ok, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vais me coucher !***  
 **Même si c'est vrai que j'ai de moins en moins de temps à moi (la term L, ça pardonne pas…), j'écris pendant les cours (bah bravo, bel exemple ! XD) ! Par exemple, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre en Histoire-Géo, et j'ai écrit une grande partie en AP SES ! ^^ Les profs sont convaincus que c'est du cours ! *tant mieux !***  
 **Et avec ce manque de temps, je sacrifie mon sommeil pour vous écrire la suite sur l'ordi, rien que pour vous !**  
 **Bon, ok, je me tais et je vous laisse lire cette suite. (« Je m'fais tout petit, je m'la boucle, non mais vraiment, je m… je m'tais. » dixit Sid, « L'Âge de Glace », Je sais, j'ai eu une enfance passionnante… ^^') À tout' à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Moi qui avais pris la résolution – et la force morale ! – de vouloir lui parler, il fallait qu'il parte en mission juste à ce moment-là !

Le savoir en danger me donnait de la force, de la vitesse. Quelle ironie, moi qui ne voulais en aucun cas avoir les mêmes penchants que mon grand-frère ! J'avais en effet entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il se serait passé des choses entre lui et un certain déserteur d'Īwa. Le fait de rester entre hommes pendant si longtemps avait sûrement fait naître certaines envies…

En pensant à Itachi, ma gorge se serra. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il le tenait. Lui et ses pupilles ultradéveloppées, contre lesquelles même Kyūbi aurait du mal. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je pressai donc l'allure dans ce désert brûlant pour arriver enfin en vue des tours ocre du village du sable alors que le voile de la nuit s'était levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. « Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! »

Des flammes noires s'élevaient dans le ciel, preuve douloureuse qu'Amaterasu avait déjà sévi çà et là.

Tout en malaxant mon chakra, je m'approchai du lieu du combat, pour entendre les hurlements d'efforts ou d'agonie des guerriers. Plus la distance se réduisait entre moi et la scène meurtrière, plus les cadavres s'étalaient, projetés violemment par une volonté de destruction terrassante.

Quand je sautai enfin par-dessus les flammes noires, je découvris ce que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir. Le manieur de marionnettes, le Kazekage qui domptait le sable, et la fille blonde munie d'un éventail géant – je n'étais pas parvenu à retenir leurs prénoms –, visiblement affaiblis, se battant contre Itachi, et Naruto étendu à même la terre un peu plus loin, inconscient. Mon estomac se noua. Était-il mort ? Sans que je puisse lui révéler quoi que ce soit ? Non, il n'en était pas question !

Fou de rage, je me jetai sur mon frère en rassemblant mes dernières forces, bravant le regard froid et satisfait qu'il venait de me lancer.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Un voile flou semblait être tombé sur mon regard. Je ne distinguai que des formes vagues, aussi incertaines que les bribes de sons qui me parvenaient parfois aux oreilles. Je clignai des yeux pour mieux voir. Quelqu'un paraissait être penché sur moi. Mais qui donc ? Itachi ? Il venait sûrement me tuer…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de vouloir me battre seul contre lui ? Il était trop fort… Et cela me pesait. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être faible. Non, il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne, je devais me lever et me battre !

Mais pourquoi me secouait-il ? En détaillant le peu que je distinguais, je réalisai ma méprise : il s'agissait sûrement de Gaara. Et sa voix me le prouva :

\- Naruto, réponds-moi !

\- Gaa… Gaara ?

\- Oui ! Tu m'entends ?

Je hochai la tête du mieux que je pouvais.

Ma vision qui s'améliorait me fit alors découvrir les dégâts qu'avait provoqué le combat contre Itachi.

\- Itachi… il est mort ?

\- Oui, c'est fini.

\- Qui l'a tué ?

\- C'est son petit frère…

Pardon ?! Comment cela ? Mais Sasuke ne savait pas que j'étais là ! Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver ? Itachi avait réussi à l'attirer ? Comment ?

\- Comment… il est arrivé ici ?

\- En plein combat, et il a demandé à l'abattre tout seul. Il était affaibli par le trajet, mais Itachi l'était beaucoup aussi à cause des combats précédents. Et Sasuke a réussi à le tuer.

\- Sasuke… il est où ?

\- En soins intensifs. Il a été sérieusement blessé.

Mon cœur se serra à ces mots. Je n'osais imaginer les risques qu'il encourrait, et j'avais peur pour lui.

҉

Il était étendu, immobile et quasi-sans vie. Sa peau, déjà claire naturellement, semblait blanche comme la mort. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, et son expression si paisible contrastait avec les dires des médecins, qui n'étaient pas positifs. Il avait trop utilisé son chakra, trop utilisé la foudre, trop utilisé ses sharingans, trop utilisé ses forces. Et sa vie ne tenait plus à grand-chose. À une armada de fils en tout genre en fait, qui vérifiaient son état et lui injectaient toutes sortes de sérums.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit, et pris sa main.

\- Reste avec moi, Sasuke. Ne t'en vas pas maintenant, alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie ! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, et tu le sais très bien. Peu importe si tu ne m'acceptes pas, si tu ne veux pas me voir, laisse-moi au moins te voir vivre heureux.

Aucune réponse ne me parvint. Alors qu'une larme solitaire se desséchait sur ma joue, je renchéris :

\- Tu as réussi à battre Itachi, à venger ton honneur. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'abandonner à la mort, à cette solution si facile ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ; d'habitude, tu ne te laisses pas abattre. Alors encore une fois, s'il-te-plaît, résiste. Pour toi, pour ceux que tu aimes, et ceux qui t'aiment. Même s'ils ne te sont pas importants, rends-les au moins fiers de t'apprécier.

Mais tous mes beaux discours ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur le brun. Je tentais le moindre argument qui me venait à l'esprit, mais aucun ne fonctionnait.

Je revenais tous les jours, plein d'espoir, et repartait chaque soir, le visage fermé et triste d'après Gaara. Et même si ce dernier tentait de me remonter le moral, ses techniques ne fonctionnaient que quand j'étais loin de Sasuke.

J'en arrivais à me jalouser moi-même, qui me remettais si vite de mes blessures comparé à lui. Satané Kyūbi !

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

La situation ne pouvait plus durer. Naruto se laissait aller comme jamais depuis le combat contre Itachi. Iruka, Sakura et moi avions été envoyés par Tsunade pour nous rendre compte de la situation à Suna, et y avions trouvé un Sasuke en vrac, et un Naruto hagard qui passait ses journées au chevet de l'Uchiwa. Nous avions bien essayé de l'inviter dans un restaurant de ramens, il avait d'ailleurs réagi au premier abord, puis s'était ravisé en nous demandant de lui en ramener à l'hôpital. Alors s'il refusait son plat préféré, il refusait bien entendu les combats et les entraînements que nous lui proposions.

Et quand Sakura l'avait frappé pour le sortir de sa torpeur – j'aurais dû d'ailleurs considérer la force de la rose avant de lui proposer cela ! –, il lui avait crié dessus pour arrêter. Nous en avions déduit que seul le réveil de Sasuke pourrait remédier au problème.

҉

\- Son état s'améliore de jours en jours, et nous avons beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? demanda Sakura avec un air préoccupé.

\- Malheureusement, non. Il pourrait reprendre connaissance demain, tout comme dans un ou deux mois… Il s'agit désormais de psychologie. Il doit choisir lui-même s'il veut continuer à vivre, ou pas… Vous pouvez l'aider en lui parlant, mais c'est à lui, à son esprit en fait, que revient cette décision. Cela paraît peut-être absurde, mais c'est pourtant la réalité.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, je fais moi-même partie de l'unité médicale de Konoha, et…

\- Bref ! la coupa Kakashi dans son élan. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup, docteur. Au revoir.

\- De rien, voyons. Au revoir.

\- Bonne journée. acheva Iruka.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Tu m'entends Sasuke ?

Oui, Naruto. Cela fait deux fois que tu viens ici et que je t'entends. Que j'entends tout ce que tu peux me dire. Mais je ne parviens ni à bouger, ni à parler, malgré les efforts que je tente de faire.

\- Sasuke, maintenant, il faut te réveiller, il faut que tu bouges, que tu ouvres les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire, baka ?!

\- Je ne te reconnais plus, tu ne réagis pas comme d'habitude. En fait, tu ne réagis plus du tout, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu l'envie de te battre.

Oh, toi, quand je pourrais enfin bouger, tu as intérêt à être là pour que je puisse t'en coller une ou deux !

\- Bats-toi, merde ! Tous les jours, je viens, depuis plus d'une semaine, et rien n'a changé, bouge-toi !

Une semaine ? Il était sérieux ? Bah dis-donc, tu dois vraiment te faire chier ! Je te plains, mec. Mais si tu t'emmerdes, pourquoi tu viens ? T'es vraiment con, Naruto…

Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Pourquoi tu me tiens la main ? Je peux même pas savoir si je rougis ! Et pourquoi ça me fait plaisir ? Putain de cerveau de merde ! Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, je suis venu pour ça… parce que je voulais te parler, t'avouer certaines choses. Bon bah, je suis un mec, et j'assume mes décisions. Quand je pourrais parler, donc…

\- J'ai besoin d'un… d'un rival. Quelqu'un qui me motive, qui m'aide à aller de l'avant. Quelqu'un qui soit devant moi, comme un objectif à atteindre. Et tu es toujours plus fort que moi, c'est comme si tu m'appelais à devenir aussi fort que toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un… que j'ai besoin de toi.

…

Je ne puis décrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment. Savoir qu'il avait autant besoin de moi, j'en étais heureux et triste à la fois. Une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans mes bras s'empara de moi.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Tout s'était passé si vite. Ce que j'avais pu lui dire était sorti tout seul, je n'avais rien pu contrôler. Mon cœur et mes émotions avaient pris la parole à ma place. Mes yeux brouillés de larmes qui avaient cessé d'espérer s'étaient d'un coup ouverts le plus possible pour bien voir ce que j'avais tout d'abord pris pour une illusion.

Bien que visiblement exténué, Sasuke avait ouvert de petits yeux, et souriait du plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais pu lui voir. Je ne pus me retenir et, mes larmes coulant de plus belle et mon cœur battant la chamade, je me jetai dans ses bras. Entre deux sanglots, mon instinct de blagueur me rattrapa tout de même :

\- Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt !

Après un court silence, Sasuke parut faire un effort considérable pour parler.

\- Naru… to

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis venu ici… pour te parler.

\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer d'abord ? Regarde-toi ! Pourquoi tu n'as voulu aucune aide ? Et comment tu as su qu'on était à Suna ?

\- Je vous ai vus dans un cauchemar… Et j'ai demandé… à Tsunade… Et puis, c'était mon combat, il ne fallait pas… qu'on m'aide.

\- Repose-toi alors, au moins. On parlera après.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien… Je ne suis pas venu ici en désobéissant à Tsunade… pour rien… Alors écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Effectivement, ça devait être important… Pour qu'il dise s'il-te-plaît, qu'il défie mamie-Tsunade et qu'il oublie que jusqu'à il y a quelques jours il ne voulait plus me parler !

\- D'accord.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai évité dernièrement ?

Ma mine s'assombrit en repensant à ces moments. Finalement, il n'avait pas oublié…

\- Parce que tu ne me supportes plus…

\- Parce que j'avais peur.

Pardon ? Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Peur de mon passé… Tous ceux que j'ai aimé ont mal fini. Et j'avais peur… pour toi. Parce que je… je t'aime Naruto.

\- …

\- Je ne voulais pas… qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- …

\- Baka ! T'as l'air… d'un poisson hors de l'eau !

\- Oh, désolé. Je – j'm'y attendais pas – pas du tout.

Il me demanda alors de m'approcher de lui pour me dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Arrivé près de son visage, mes joues prirent une fois de plus la couleur des tomates (et merde !) tandis que, d'un geste agile et rapide, il agrippa mon col avec ses mains et mes lèvres avec les siennes. D'abord surpris, je passai ensuite ma main dans sa nuque et approfondis le baiser en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue.

Mon cœur s'était affolé dans ma poitrine. C'était peut-être notre troisième baiser, mais c'était le premier vrai, et amoureux. Amoureux… je n'aurais jamais pensé, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, que j'aurais un jour été aussi dingue d'un garçon.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Et voilà, je l'avais fait. Ce à quoi j'avais pensé pendant si longtemps. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, et je lui avais avoué ce qui m'avait torturé l'esprit depuis plusieurs semaines. Et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas peu fier de moi. J'avais gagné le baka ! Et il embrassait particulièrement bien… !

Une pince de regret vint me chatouiller le cœur quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Je ne vais pas t'épuiser, alors que tu viens de te réveiller, mais je ne te promets pas que tu ne passeras pas à la casserole plus tard !

\- Tu te prends déjà pour le seme ?

Un rire narquois se dessina sur mes lèvres. Sur un air de défi, Naruto s'était en effet mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, en me lançant :

\- On parie ? Et il se précipita sur mes lèvres en un rapide baiser. Tu vas perdre, Sasu-chan !

\- Yah, usuratonkachi, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

* * *

 **[Iruka]**

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, Kakashi et moi dégustions un Yakiniku* au restaurant de l'hôtel, tout en nous jetant quelques regard implicites. Et la plaque de cuisson était devenue un champ de bataille où nos baguettes s'affrontaient pour savoir qui remporterait tel ou tel bout de viande. Et forcément, avec mon pauvre niveau de ninja moyenne classe, je maudissais une certaine personne assise en face de moi…

Le dernier morceau de bœuf. Celui-là devait être pour moi, ou sino … oh non, pourquoi avais-je fait ce maudit pari !?

 _\- Et puis quoi, encore ?! Tu as cru que tu allais être seme ?!_

 _\- Je ne serais pas uke ! Certainement pas ! C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe !_

 _\- Je vois, et bien, ça va être vite fait. Celui qui aura le dernier bout de viande ce soir sera seme. Tu paries ?_

 _Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était gamin ! Kakashi, si je ne connaissais pas tes habilités au combat, je te donnerai dix ans d'âge mental… ! Mais c'était bien malheureusement le seul moyen de résoudre ce débat…_

 _\- Ok, si tu le dis…_

Nos baguettes s'affrontaient en un véritable duel. Nous étions tous les deux décidés à gagner, et ne voulions lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Les tic-tacs que faisaient les bouts de bois en s'entrechoquant résonnaient dans ma tête comme une grêle de mini-gongs qui faisaient monter la pression à son paroxysme. L'atmosphère était palpable.

Alors que Kakashi allait fondre sur le morceau de bœuf – qui commençait d'ailleurs à avoir un peu trop chaud – je stoppai ses baguettes avec une des miennes, et fit voler le carré de viande salvateur de l'autre, jusqu'à ma bouche. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur mon visage. Hinhin, cette fois, c'est toi qui va passer à la casserole Kakashi-chan ! Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire l'épouvantail ! La bouche en o et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il me fixait avec une tête d'ahuri fini. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire éclater de rire ! Ce qui ne lui a apparemment pas trop plu, d'ailleurs …

\- Ricane, pendant que tu le peux ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Iruka-chan !

\- Mouais, toujours ce qu'on dit ! Allez, Shi-chan, vient te coucher, tu fatigues !

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué !

\- Ah non ? Eh bien, ça ne va pas tarder.

Mon ton et mon regard pleins d'insinuations plus perverses les unes que les autres firent taire Kakashi. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il me voyait aussi vicieux et joueur que cela !

Nous montâmes donc dans la chambre, mais je voyais bien que le gris faisait la tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi atteint dans sa fierté ! Et merde, je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, cela me faisait mal au cœur. Je m'assis donc sur mon lit, en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution possible pendant que Kakashi était dans la salle de bains. Non, décidément, je ne voyais que cela…

Quand il fut sorti, j'agrippai donc son bras, et le forçai à s'asseoir face à moi, sur mes genoux.

\- Hm, ce soir je suis un peu fatigué, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir être le seme…

Son regard s'illumina soudainement, et d'un air supérieur, le gris me demanda :

\- Comment, tu voudrais laisser ta place durement acquise ? Mais, tu sais que je suis volontaire pour la récupérer, moi !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, si cela te chante…

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

Ravi de ce soudain changement d'avis, je me jetai sur ses lèvres en les dévorant rageusement, tout en dessinant du bout des doigts les contours de ses abdominaux. J'avais beau les avoir vus et sentis plusieurs fois, j'en étais toujours étonné. Il avait un superbe corps ! Mais effleurer ainsi si chastement ses muscles bien dessinés ne me suffisait pas. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Je lui enlevai donc son haut puis le jetai sur le dos pour couvrir son ventre de baisers. Le nombril. Les côtés. Les tétons. Les sachant un point sensible, je m'y attardai tout particulièrement en passant doucement ma langue dessus. Ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Iruka…

* * *

* Sorte de barbecue japonais.

* * *

 **Cut~ Je coupe ici ce chapitre, car originellement, il se finissait par un lemon. Mais le site ne les accepte plus. C'est donc uniquement un léger lime, le début sans une fin, et même si j'en suis frustrée je n'y peux pas grand-chose... !**

 **Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui auraient voulu plus, sachez que cela m'embête autant que vous ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre. Laissez une petite review si ça vous tente !**


	6. De toute façon, qu'y puis-je ?

**Chapitre 6 : De toute façon, qu'y puis-je ?**

* * *

 **Ohoh, les révélations vont tomber, pauvre Sasu TT~TT Ok, je n'en dis pas plus, vous n'avez qu'à lire ! MOUAHAHA I GOT THE POWER ! .**

 **…**

 **Ok, je sors, j'ai compris -.-'**

 **Je vous laisse en paix, amis, lisez bien ! T^T /SBAAAF/**

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Ouf, j'allais enfin sortir de ce trou à rat ! Les docteurs avaient considéré que je pourrais m'en aller le lendemain ! J'allais retrouver l'air libre autre que celui de la fenêtre de ma chambre, et j'allais avoir un Naruto moins gêné que celui qui venait tous les jours me rendre visite. Ce n'était pas trop tôt…

De plus, je n'avais plus d'infirmiers qui venaient me taper sur les nerfs en pleine nuit pour voir si j'allais bien… ! C'est donc satisfait que je m'endormis.

҉

Quoi encore ?! Je croyais pourtant que je n'avais plus à subir d'examens pesants pendant la nuit ! Quoique… réflexion faite, ce gars-là ne ressemblait pas à un infirmier… au contraire, il ressemblait plutôt… à un membre d'Akatsuki !

Je me redressai d'un coup dans mon lit, et fit face au blond en tentant un regard de glace de mes yeux fatigués.

\- Hm, c'est censé faire peur ? Décidément, je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu venir à bout d'Itachi !

Ses yeux parurent se mouiller de larmes à la prononciation de ce nom. Il avait été proche de lui ? Oh, et puis, après tout, il ne méritait pas plus d'attention que les autres membres de cette organisation de malheur ! Il devait mourir.

\- Hm, avant que tu ne tires de conclusions trop hâtives, sache que je suis ici de mon plein gré, et que j'en suis le seul au courant. Je suis venu parce que j'aimerais te parler. Après, tu pourras tenter ce que tu souhaites.

Me parler ? Bof, après tout, il pourrait peut-être m'apporter des renseignements importants… Et mon état ne me permettait pas encore de me battre normalement.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De ton frère.

\- Tu le connaissais particulièrement peut-être ? Comment tu oses me parler de quelqu'un que tu n'as fait que croiser pendant quelques années alors que j'ai vécu à ses côtés huit ans ?!

\- Disons que, hm, j'étais plus proche de lui que tu ne le penses.

\- Ah oui ? Alors c'était vrai ? Toi ? Hinhin, ses goûts avaient bien baissé !

\- Je ne te permets pas de le critiquer ! Sache que tu as tué un innocent !

Un innocent ?! Pardon ?! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Non mais, il se prenait pour qui, lui, à venir me faire la morale ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de mon passé ?! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sortis ensemble que tu dois le prendre pour quelqu'un qui avait un cœur ou même un semblant de sensibilité ! Il a tué sa famille pour « évaluer son niveau » et je n'ai fait qu'exécuter son souhait en le tuant !

\- Hm, il était pris au piège, enserré dans les mailles d'un filet.

\- C'est mignon de faire de la poésie, reste à savoir si c'est la vérité ou un mensonge qu'il a créé de toutes pièces pour le raconter à quelqu'un afin de s'en faire un objet à satisfaire ses besoins.

Mon ton avait été dur, mais il sortait de mon cœur. C'était vraiment ce que je pensais.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu ne le connaissais même pas vraiment !

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il a osé dire la vérité, parce qu'il ne faisait confiance qu'à moi à Akatsuki. Alors écoute au moins avant de critiquer quelqu'un qui a fait tellement pour son pays !

Pour son pays ? Comment ça ? Itachi n'avait été qu'un traître et un assassin, comment aurait-il pu servir son pays de cette manière ?

\- Tu te décides enfin à me laisser parler ? Hm, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Bon. Il faut déjà revenir aux origines de Konoha, et même quelque peu avant pour comprendre ce que je vais te raconter.

\- Comment peux-tu assurer que ce que tu vas me dire est la vérité ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as pu oublier ses larmes… !

Mon cœur rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il… ? Alors Itachi lui avait vraiment "tout" dit ? Il était au courant de quelque chose que je ne savais pas sur mon clan ? Sur mon frère ? Finalement, il était très intéressant. Bon, c'est décidé. Je t'écoute, et je te tuerais peut-être après. Selon ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Mouais, vas-y…

\- Hm, merci.

Il s'asseya sur le fauteuil de la chambre en laissant tomber quelques larmes sur le sol, et commença un récit qui se promettait bouleversant, autant pour lui que pour moi.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit depuis une bonne heure sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Un mauvais pressentiment occupait mon esprit sans aucune intention apparente d'en sortir.

Tout s'était trop bien passé depuis quelques jours. Sasuke et moi sortions ensemble, nous nous entendions à merveille ; Kakashi et Iruka ne se séparaient plus, bien plus complices que d'habitude ; Sakura bavardait tous les jours avec Temari, la plupart du temps de Shikamaru et Sasuke (tsss … trop tard, Sakura, il est à moi !) ; Sasuke d'ailleurs sortait de l'hôpital demain, son état s'étant amélioré de jour en jour ;… Bref, tout était parfait. Trop parfait. Aucun souci pendant un bout de temps était synonyme de souci prochain. Comme dans la forêt.

Il fallait que je voie Sasuke.

Je me levai donc, m'habillai rapidement, et partis vers l'hôpital de Suna. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 317, je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Mes craintes étaient fondées. Un autre chakra que celui de Sasuke se révélait à l'intérieur. Que je ne connaissais pas. Monsieur l'inconnu, adieu. Vous allez souffrir.

J'allais ouvrir la porte en grand fracas afin de tirer mon brun de ce piège, quand je les entendis parler, apparemment calmement. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je tendis l'oreille.

\- Il y a de cela plus de quatre-vingt ans, une guerre sans fin faisait trembler la planète entière, hm. Des clans innombrables se disputaient de minuscules territoires au prix de nombreuses vies. Tout cela pour une chose, convoitée par tous : le pouvoir. La domination sur tous les autres.

Pourquoi parlait-il de l'histoire de notre monde, cet imbécile heureux ?! Qu'est-ce que ça avait à faire avec Sasuke ?

\- Deux clans se distinguaient des autres dans cette lutte sans pitié. Le clan Senju, que Hashirama dominait grâce à son habilité au mokuton, et le clan Uchiwa, qui pouvait compter sur un immense chakra et leurs sharingans.

Oh pitié, pas un cours d'histoire ! Iruka avait bien essayé de me faire rentrer tout cela dans la tête, mais il avait fini par perdre espoir. Mon cerveau restait totalement hermétique à ce qui ne concernait pas les techniques de combat. Mais le mystérieux interlocuteur de Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir suivi les cours du professeur Iruka, car il partait sur un sujet que mon tuteur avait quelque peu modifié en nous le racontant :

\- Izuna, qui était à la tête du clan Uchiwa avec son frère Madara, désirait plus que tout que son clan s'établisse enfin, et règne. Il a donc demandé à son frère de le tuer, et de récupérer ses pupilles. En effet, seul un Uchiwa ayant pris les pupilles de son frère après l'avoir tué serait en mesure de posséder un Mangekyō Sharingan éternel, sans aucune séquelle, hm.

« Malgré le ressenti et le regret, Madara obéit au souhait de son frère, cela étant le seul moyen de donner plus de pouvoir au clan. Il gagna donc un Mangekyō Sharingan éternel, et devint ainsi l'unique chef du clan.

« Cette condition l'amena bien vite à de nombreux combats contre Hashirama, qui, la plupart du temps, se terminaient d'un commun accord, leurs forces se valant. Le clan Senju proposa donc un armistice. Madara, voyant cela comme un moyen pour leurs ennemis de les écraser, s'opposa. Cependant, le reste du clan Uchiwa voulait accepter. C'est donc ce qui arriva, hm. En passant un accord avec le Pays du Feu, naquit un modèle qui devait se répandre par la suite : un pays et son village ninja. Les conflits cessèrent ainsi peu à peu. Du moins entre les pays. Mais à Konoha, une lutte subsistait : celle pour le poste de Hokage. Les habitants choisirent Hashirama. Madara, qui voulut continuer le combat, fut abandonné par son clan, et accusé d'avoir volé les pupilles de son frère. Il quitta donc le village, avec la ferme intention de se venger. Ainsi, il provoqua un jour Hashirama en duel, mais, ce dernier n'ayant plus la menace du clan Uchiwa, prit le dessus. Madara fut défait, et tué.

« Quand le deuxième Hokage, Tobirama, le frère de Hashirama, confia plus tard aux Uchiwa la direction du département de police de Konoha, certains membres du clan comprirent que c'était une manière détournée de les éloigner des instances du pouvoir. Voulant continuer la lutte initiée par Madara, ils durent pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : les Senju avait assis leur pouvoir sur la ville, et il serait difficile, voire impossible, de les vaincre.

« Il y a dix-sept ans, l'attaque de Kyūbi sur Konoha fut utilisée comme une aubaine pour les Senju : ils accusèrent le clan qui les gênait le plus d'avoir été les commanditaires de cette attaque, disant que seul le sharingan était capable de cela, hm.

De plus en plus intéressant… Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais cru les Hokage capables de cela… Mais de son côté, comment réagissait Sasuke ?

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Mon étonnement grandissait au fur et à mesure que le voile se levait sur le passé de mon clan. Les conflits cachés révélaient une histoire beaucoup plus compliquée et sombre que celle que l'on voulait bien nous apprendre en cours. Deidara, qui ne m'inspirait aucune confiance au début, me paraissait de plus en plus convaincant au fil de ses révélations.

\- C'est suite à cette accusation que votre clan a été placé sous étroite surveillance au village du feu. Même si le Troisième Hokage n'était pas pour, il a subi les pressions de Danzō et des sages du village, Homura et Koharu. Mais Fugaku a voulu profiter de cette faiblesse, et a levé le clan contre Konoha, en préparant un coup d'état. Ils avaient placé leurs espoirs en Itachi, qui était pour eux un espion au sein des services secrets, hm. Malheureusement, le village avait aussi pris ses précautions, et Itachi leur servait également d'espion "infiltré" dans votre clan. Ayant vécu tous les conflits qui avait déchiré sa famille et en ayant souffert, ton frère a décidé de trahir son clan pour la paix.

… Impossible… Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Non, c'était faux, il devait inventer tout cela ! C'était faux !

\- Et les grandes instances de Konoha en ont profité. Les Uchiwa les gênaient. Et qui mieux que l'un deux serait en mesure de tous les tuer ? Sous la menace d'une quatrième grande guerre shinobi, Itachi a accepté, à contrecœur.

Le Troisième, qui avait initié une opération de réconciliation, a donc vu son projet échouer parce que Danzō, Homura et Koharu ont demandé à ton frère la mission la plus horrible qui soit.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Deidara. Je voyais bien que parler d'Itachi le faisait souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais plus le stopper dans ses explications. Ses dernières révélations m'avaient secoué au plus profond de moi. Connaître la vérité après tant d'années à le haïr me brisait le cœur, et j'avais l'impression que le katana qui l'avait achevé se retournait contre moi. Comment avait-il pu supporter de choisir entre la paix et sa famille ? La suite du récit m'arracha des sanglots.

\- Il exécuta donc sa mission, en acceptant toutes les conditions, dont devenir un déserteur pour sauver la paix de son village. Mais quand il t'a vu devant lui, alors que tu devais être à ton entraînement, il n'a pas pu. Il n'a pas pu tuer son petit frère qu'il aimait tant, et a demandé au troisième Hokage de te protéger contre Danzō. Et il n'a pas oublié, hm. Quand le Troisième est mort, assassiné par Orochimaru, il a rapidement réapparu au village, en guise d'avertissement à Danzō.

Tout cela, c'en était trop. Comment avais-je pu faire confiance à un village qui avait assassiné ma famille ? Comment pouvais-je pardonner que mon frère ait été sacrifié ainsi ?

 _\- Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour, remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement… fuis… fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie… et puis quand tu posséderas la même pupille que moi… viens à moi !_

Alors ma seule raison de vivre n'avait été qu'un mensonge ? Ma vie jusqu'ici ne se résumait qu'à une mascarade qui se profilait depuis si longtemps ? Non ! C'était comme si tout ce que j'avais pu construire sur mon passé s'effondrait… Et j'avais tué un innocent… et qui plus est… Itachi, mon grand-frère ! Celui qui, avec un si beau sourire, m'avait dit adieu à sa façon…

 _\- Désolé, Sasuke… C'était la dernière fois._

Non, je ne pouvais le tolérer ! Bien sûr, j'étais quelque peu soulagé de le savoir innocent, mais je n'assumais pas de l'avoir tué. J'avais l'impression que tout le fardeau qu'il avait porté pendant toutes ces années était tout d'un coup retombé sur mes épaules.

Pendant que des larmes de rage se desséchaient sur mes joues, Deidara s'approcha de moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule.

Surpris par ce geste, j'avais relevé la tête, pour découvrir un visage souriant, et même malicieux. Comment pouvait-il sourire en un pareil moment ? J'allais le lui demander, quand une langue surgit de son autre main pour venir me lécher le menton. Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mec-là ?

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Je n'entendais plus que les sanglots de Sasuke de l'autre côté de la porte. Il devait être vraiment perturbé, je l'étais tellement moi-même ! J'aurais voulu entrer dans sa chambre et lui sauter dans les bras, le consoler de baisers-papillons dans le cou, sur son visage… sur ses lèvres… Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Il souhaitait sûrement être seul.

Quant à moi, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. La face cachée des vieux sages de Konoha m'avait tout remué. Moi qui croyais qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance… Perché sur le toit de l'hôpital de Suna, j'inspirai une grande bouffée de l'air vivifiant de la nuit, et pris la ferme résolution de révéler cette odieuse machination une fois que je serai Hokage. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Hm, tu lui ressembles.

Un sourire en coin sur le visage, Deidara scrutait mes traits, en particulier mes lèvres. Non mais, de quel droit ?! Je le repoussai de toutes les forces que je pouvais trouver dans mon corps encore faible, mais le blond (encore un blond… tous des pervers !) s'accroupit sur mes cuisses. Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi, là… ! Et ce connard avait bloqué mes mains, il avait pensé à tout ! Le sharingan. C'était ma seule issue.

\- Senpai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tobi attend depuis…

Qui c'était ce gars qui se cachait derrière un masque en spirale orange ? Ridicule ! En tout cas, il avait été efficace : Deidara s'était relevé tout d'un coup, en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tobi ?! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas nous déranger !

\- Bah oui mais ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais, et Tobi n'aime pas attendre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec l'autre garçon, senpai ?

\- Rien, je… je l'aidais à se redresser, hm.

\- Ah bon ? Bah en tout cas, il faut y aller, Pain a essayé de nous contacter.

\- Je sais, Tobi, je sais. Bon bah on décolle alors.

Il osait partir aussi vite que cela, sans s'excuser, ni rien ?! Non, ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer ! Alors qu'il passait la fenêtre, je tentai de lui infliger les arcanes lunaires, mais le manquai de peu. Sa main réapparut rapidement, avec sa langue qui semblait se « lécher les babines », puis disparut dans un souffle.

\- Au revoir, Tenshi… !

Tenshi ? « Tenshi » ?! Il était sérieux ? Non mais, de quel droit ?! Oh, et puis, je n'avais pas que cela à faire que de me soucier du copain d'Itachi.

Itachi… En repensant à lui, une question me vint, et emplit ma tête en prenant la place de toutes mes autres pensées. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre, un nouvel objectif : comment allais-je pouvoir le venger ?

҉

 _Il montre enfin une faille, il faut que j'en profite ! Et ma lame fend l'air, brille un instant à la lueur de la lune, avant de transpercer l'épaule du brun. Il se retourne vivement, arrache le katana à sa prison de chair sans une seule expression dans le regard, et me fixe. Ou plus exactement, fixe mes pupilles. Son objectif. Tout cela pour devenir plus fort ! Décidément, il a vraiment mal tourné._

 _\- Ces pupilles, elles sont à moi. Je les aurai, peu importe de quelle manière. Alors, persuade-toi que rien ne sert de fuir ou de battre des bras comme un enfant pour tenter de t'échapper._

 _Il s'avance encore vers moi. Comment peut-il tenir le choc après toutes ces blessures ?! Pour ma part, je suis exténué, et je ne me sens même plus la force de combattre._

 _Lancinantes, tremblantes, hésitantes, je force mes jambes à reculer. Encore et toujours. J'ai beau me réclamer le statut de glaçon, devant un tel regard, il est quasi-impossible de garder son sang-froid ! Et il s'approche encore. Et je recule de plus belle. Mais soudain, un contact froid et dur se révèle dans mon dos. Paniqué, je réalise que toute retraite m'est coupée par un mur – un des derniers en place dans ce chaos !_

 _Quand il arrive près de moi, deux doigts se lèvent irrémédiablement en direction de mes yeux. Alors tout va se finir ici ? De cette manière-là ? La raison même de mon existence va s'évanouir dans les ténèbres, pour disparaître à jamais ? Résigné, je desserre les mâchoires. De toute façon, qu'y puis-je ? Ses doigts sont maintenant si près. C'est la fin, Sasuke. Je ferme les yeux. Quand je ressens soudain une légère pression sur mon front._

 _\- Désolé, Sasuke… C'était la dernière fois._

 _Pardon ?_

 _En ouvrant les yeux, je ne vois que mon frère. Plus ce meurtrier qui a massacré son clan sur un caprice. Plus ce membre d'Akatsuki sans regrets ni remords. Juste Itachi, mon grand-frère, nii-san. Qui me sourit si innocemment, avec un air de regret dans ses pupilles désormais noires. Avant de tomber à mes pieds, aussi immobile que moi._

 _Je ne comprends plus rien. Tout se mélange. Pourquoi une expression si belle et si triste avait-elle peint son visage alors que deux secondes avant, il se battait contre moi avec acharnement pour atteindre le pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Itachi, explique-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Relève-toi ! Ne meurs pas ! Explique-moi !_

\- Itachi !

Et merde. Encore un cauchemar. Comme d'habitude. Tous ces mauvais rêves étaient devenus mon quotidien. Mais ceux qui m'assaillaient depuis quelques temps étaient plus tenaces, et durs à effacer. Un goût amer resta dans ma bouche alors que je me levai pour me servir un verre d'eau. Ce n'était pas la solution miracle, mais le liquide froid que je sentais descendre le long de ma gorge avait au moins la capacité de me détendre quelque peu.

Quelque peu seulement…

C'était sans compter sur mes démons qui recommencèrent à m'assaillir rapidement. La trahison de Konoha n'était pas passée. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Partir ou rester ? Partir pour échapper à ce village abject. Partir pour mieux préparer une vengeance qui me tentait beaucoup. Partir pour sauvegarder mon honneur, puis regagner celui de mon clan. Ou rester. Rester pour Naruto. Rester pour la seule personne au monde avec qui je me sentais bien. Rester pour lui, pour ne pas le décevoir en choisissant de… partir.

Mon attention se porta sur le blond endormi à côté de moi, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il devait faire de beaux rêves, lui. Une pointe de jalousie me pinça le cœur.

Mais enfin, Sasuke, ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de ton copain parce qu'il est heureux, quand même ?!… Apparemment, mon putain de cerveau n'avait pas voulu cela, et était bien décidé à suivre ses instincts. Connard. Pour me débarrasser de ces pensées contradictoires, je passai une main dans les cheveux soyeux de mon blond. « Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand même ! » Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

Mais je ne pouvais laisser Itachi derrière, l'effacer de mes souvenirs comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais sauvé la vie, et oublier que le village où je vivais était aussi celui qui avait souhaité rayer le nom Uchiwa de la surface de ce monde.

Je me penchai, et déposai un baiser sur le front de Naruto, puis un dernier sur ses lèvres qui s'étiraient toujours en un sourire craquant. Une boule à l'estomac, ma gorge nouée laissa tomber des mots fatidiques :

\- Je suis désolé, mon ange.

Puis je me levai, m'habillai prestement, récupéra sous le lit un sac à dos préparé à l'avance, et sortis par la fenêtre ouverte en constatant que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à l'horizon. Il était temps. Un dernier regard à ma boule de nerfs aux yeux océans, et je tournai le dos à mon bonheur pour sauver mon honneur. Il le fallait. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader…

* * *

 **Je sais, je suis horrible. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Rangez-moi ces haches, voyons ! Ces katanas aussi ! Et c'est valable pour ces cordes et ces AK47 !  
**

 **Armez-vous plutôt de vos claviers, et lâchez votre colère (ou votre amour… ? /SBAF/) en reviews, s'il-vous-plaît !**

 **Et merci à tous les lecteurs, bien sûr. C'est vous qui faites vivre cette fiction, ne l'oubliez pas ! ^^**

 **Plein de bisous à vous tous !**


	7. BORDEL ! TEME, OÙ T'ES !

**Chapitre 7 : BORDEL ! TEME, OÙ T'ES ?!**

* * *

 **Coucou salut bonjour ! Comment vous allez ?**

 **Moi je vais très bien, vous êtes tout doucement de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fiction, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir !**

 **Et surtout merci à ma jumelle qui lit tous mes chapitres pour me donner son avis, et qui me fait rire tout le temps, et qui me donne du courage tout le temps, et que j'adore ! :3**

 **Et à deux amies du lycée (mouahahahaha vous ne saurez pas leurs noms ! *u*) qui elles aussi lisent ma fic depuis le début et qui me soutiennent, merki beaucoup ma "petite-fille" ! Merki beaucoup "maman" ! Je vous aime fort ! ^^**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin pour mon blablatage habituel ! XD**

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Le soleil dardait ses rayons chauds sur ma peau, mais étrangement, j'avais froid. Je voulus alors me réchauffer contre le corps de mon amour, mais ne sentis sous mes doigts que le drap fripé par la nuit agitée que nous avions passée. J'ouvris les yeux en clignant pour m'habituer à la lumière, mais ne le vit pas dans la chambre. Peut-être était-il déjà descendu… Et pourtant, mon cœur se serra. Un mauvais pressentiment me tordait l'estomac. Sachant que mon intuition m'avait rarement trompé, je me levai rapidement – un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs, puisque ma tête me tourna quelques temps – et dévalai les escaliers aussi vite que je le pouvais.

\- Sasu ?! Sasuke ! Où es-tu ? Sasuke !

Je passai dans le salon, dans la cuisine, remontai dans la salle de bains, me penchai aux fenêtres pour regarder dans la rue, mais rien. Pas de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas possible, il était forcément quelque part… Je m'habillai en vitesse et descendit dans Konoha, éveillé depuis déjà quelques heures, et courrai à perdre haleine entre tous les endroits où mon brun aurait pu se cacher. Sans résultats…

Adossé contre un mur, je me laissai glisser à terre en serrant si fermement mon haut dans ma main que mes jointures blanchissaient. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Mon cœur menaçait de me lâcher. Parce que lui m'avait lâché. Je me doutais bien que tout ce que j'avais pu entendre dans la chambre l'autre jour ne le laisserait pas indifférent. Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à son départ.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux qui bougeaient sans cesse, dans tous les sens, maladivement, cherchant quelque chose pour m'accrocher et avancer, n'importe quoi… En vain. Sasuke… pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Je sais que l'honneur d'une famille entière est important, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour laisser derrière toi cette désagréable odeur de trahison ?… D'abandon ?

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, je me retournai vers le village. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux et roula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai d'un revers de main exaspéré. C'était mon choix de partir. Je n'avais pas à le regretter !

҉

Orochimaru… Son nom tournait en rond dans ma tête. Il avait déjà essayé de me prendre sous son aile avant mon arrivée à Konoha, mais j'avais refusé. Je voulais gagner ma force tout seul pour ne rien devoir à personne. Mais aujourd'hui, je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux aller le voir. Après tout, je pourrais toujours l'utiliser contre Konoha, étant lui-même un déserteur, il devait avoir quelques renseignements importants qu'il gardait en réserve… Car oui, j'avais bien l'intention de me servir de lui, et non pas de me présenter à lui comme un serviteur. Ma fierté me l'interdisait ! Et quand ma fierté s'y mettait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter… !

Je me rappelais de l'endroit où j'avais retrouvé Orochimaru quand il avait voulu m'engager il y a trois ans. L'imbécile n'avait pas fait attention et m'avait convoqué à proximité de l'un de ses repaires. Ainsi, je pourrai le retrouver facilement…

Et mon intuition se révéla exacte. Au beau milieu de la forêt, se dressait une tête de serpent géante dont la bouche servait d'entrée à un couloir sombre. Je m'y enfonçai, en espérant qu'Orochimaru se trouvait à cet endroit, et que je n'aie pas à visiter ses repaires un par un.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

\- Il faut le retrouver ! On ne peut pas le laisser seul alors qu'il vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital !

\- À mon humble avis, il n'est plus seul… hasarda Tsunade.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Sans prêter attention à ce que je venais de lui demander, mamie Tsunade continua en se tournant vers Kakashi.

\- Tu vois à qui je pense ? Après tout, il lui avait déjà proposé de le suivre il y a quelques temps.

\- C'est très probable. Mais si c'est vrai, on ne peut plus rien pour lui. Ce serpent est capable de tout.

\- Mais de qui vous parlez, bordel ?! Si ça peut m'aider à retrouver Sasuke, dites-le-moi !

\- Et pour faire quoi ? Aller le voir et lui dire « Laissez Sasuke, s'il-vous-plaît, je veux qu'il rentre au village, merci. » ? Est-ce que tu crois avoir une seule possibilité que ton rêve insensé se réalise ?

La voix de la Hokage avait un ton moqueur qui ne me plaisait guère.

\- Je pourrais au moins essayer de parler à Sasuke !

\- Il est aveuglé par la vengeance, Naruto. Il ne t'écoutera pas soi-disant parce que tu es son meilleur ami !

\- Comment vous pouvez laisser faire ça ? Il pourrait mourir ! C'est comme si vous continuiez ce que Danzō et les autres ont fait !

\- Naruto, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Me calmer ? Vous croyez que c'est possible alors que mon meilleur ami est en danger de mort ?!

\- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang, pour le moment, tu ne peux rien ! s'énerva soudain Tsunade. Et je ne continue pas ce qu'ont pu faire Danzō Homura et Koharu, puisque je suis contre ! J'essaie juste de faire ce qui me paraît le plus juste et le plus sage pour Konoha. Tout au plus, je te laisserai le chercher avec deux unités, mais nous n'attaquerons pas Orochimaru sans rien connaître de lui !

\- Orochimaru ? C'est qui lui ?

Incrédule, j'écoutai Tsunade qui, résignée, s'était décidée à me dire qui était celui qui voulait mon brun pour lui tout seul. Et ce que j'en appris ne me rassura point. Apparemment, Orochimaru était un déserteur qui cherchait à gagner l'immortalité, et qui utilisait pour cela des corps qui faisaient office de réceptacles. Et Sasuke était sa cible numéro un, étant données ses capacités. Il était donc bel et bien en danger de mort, et pas qu'un peu… J'avais donc peu de temps pour le tirer des griffes de ce serpent. Et il fallait que je réussisse. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

҉

Le lendemain, à l'entrée du village, notre escouade dut subir les recommandations de l'Hokage. Une routine ô combien ennuyante, mais malheureusement obligatoire… Quand mamie Tsunade eut fini ses éternelles mises en gardes et ses phrases de courage, nous pûmes enfin partir. Pas trop tôt ! Enfin, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Après tout, j'avais demandé à une équipe formidable de nous accompagner : Hinata, Kiba et Shino. Avec des ninjas de cette envergure, et le commandant Yamato en plus, j'étais sûr de ramener Sasuke à Konoha !

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de mon brun. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait effectivement rejoint l'autre serpent, puisque Kiba avait détecté son odeur à proximité de l'entrée d'un de ses repaires. Et il l'avait trouvé en si peu de temps ! Il devait vraiment vouloir le rejoindre alors…

Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il nous avait trahis. Lui qui, il y a quelques jours encore, riait à côté de moi, voilà qu'il se retrouvait sous l'égide d'un serpent sournois aux idées mal placées. Tout cela était si vite arrivé que ça me paraissait irréel. Même si la vérité était exposée clairement devant mes yeux. Beaucoup trop clairement à mon goût.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

 _\- Alors tu as enfin cédé à la tentation ? Je t'avais dit que tu viendrais chercher du pouvoir mais tu n'avais accordé aucune espèce d'importance à mes paroles. Il semblerait que tes convictions aient quelque peu changé …_

 _Énervé par l'air supérieur que se donnait ce blanc-bec aux cheveux gras, je ne répondis rien. Il continua donc, apparemment sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un était posté derrière la porte, et semblait épier notre conversation._

 _\- C'est bon, tu peux rester. Après tout, ton objectif est le même que le mien, et je ne peux nier tes capacités. Et je sens à ton ressenti envers le village que tu ne me trahiras pas. Je t'enseignerai donc quelques techniques de mon répertoire, et, en échange, tu m'obéiras. Très bien ! Kabuto, puisque tu as tout entendu, montre son nouveau chez-soi à notre ami._

 _Ah, finalement, il l'avait remarqué… En tout cas, il était vraiment facile à tromper. Croire que je me laisserais faire comme un gentil pantin tout cela pour quelques malheureux sorts ! Non, Orochimaru ! Je suis venu pour me servir de toi ! Pour détruire Konoha plus facilement, pas pour te servir de toutou ! Mais sa naïveté me servait beaucoup : je n'avais pas eu à le soudoyer pour rester. Et il ne me soupçonnait aucunement. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de son disciple, Kabuto, mais ce dernier ne m'inquiétait guère. Depuis quand le serpent faisait attention aux conseils qu'on pouvait lui donner… ?_

Je fixai les étoiles en repensant au soir où j'avais voulu les rejoindre pour échapper à mes sentiments*. Et la même envie s'immisçait en ce moment dans mon esprit. Je voulais venger ma famille, et surtout mon grand-frère. Mais pourquoi m'en prendre au village entier ? Même en ne visant que les dirigeants, j'étais sûr d'avoir à affronter la piétaille qui se précipiterait pour protéger leurs supérieurs coûte que coûte. Et si tout le monde mourrait, cela n'aurait servi à rien, puisqu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour souffrir. Non, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de n'atteindre que les hautes instances du pouvoir.

Et je laissai mes pensées vagabonder… jusqu'à Naru… Il devait me chercher en ce moment. Désespérer. Pleurer. Crier. M'appeler. Et me maudire. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas la raison de mon départ. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer, mais sa fâcheuse tendance à faire confiance à tout le monde et son penchant bavard ne m'avait pas encouragé à lui révéler un secret aussi lourd. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Mais cela me paraissait inévitable. Si je voulais regagner l'honneur de ma famille, lui, voulait devenir Hokage, et protéger son village. Nos convictions étaient si différentes, si antinomiques. Et nos destins semblaient nous séparer, peu importe ce que nous tentions pour inverser le cours des choses. Et l'écart se creusait. Irrémédiablement.

Plongé dans mes pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres, je ne sentis pas les larmes couler le long de mes joues, et s'envoler, portées par le vent de l'automne qui approchait à grands pas.

Je ne redescendis sur Terre que quand la voix d'Orochimaru retentit dans mon dos, froide au possible :

\- Sasuke ? Viens nous aider, il faut avoir récupéré le plus important pour demain midi.

\- J'arrive.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une larme avait tracé un sillon humide sur ma joue.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il fallait que j'oublie mes problèmes quelques temps, ou je ne pourrais mener à bien ma prochaine mission. En pensant à celle-ci, je me demandais si Tsunade ne l'avait pas choisie exprès pour nous mettre à l'épreuve, Sakura et moi. Peut-être pour nous dégoûter, peut-être pour nous décourager… Toujours est-il que le but de cette mission était de mettre à jour les plans d'Orochimaru en infiltrant l'un de ses repaires, inoccupé en ce moment.

҉

Un bruit sourd de frappement me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et me dirigeai vers la porte, qui menaçait de casser sous les coups du sauvage qui se trouvait derrière. Bordel, on ne me laissait jamais dormir en paix !

\- Narutoooo ! La missiooonnn !

Oups ! Et une tempête rose déboula dans ma maison, et me secoua comme un prunier.

\- Comment t'as pu oublier ça ?!

\- Désolé, Sakura, j'ai pas fait attention ! Tu peux me lâcher ? J'aimerais bien m'habiller !

Avec un regard noir, elle obtempéra, et me laissa faire un rapide aller-retour dans ma chambre. Et quelques temps plus tard, nous étions à l'entrée du village,… à attendre Kakashi - comme c'était surprenant… !

\- Yo, les jeunes !

\- Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Dites, sensei, est-ce qu'un jour vous arriverez à l'heure ?

\- Ta gueule, imbécile ! hurla soudain Sakura en m'assenant un coup de poing magistral sur le crâne. Je te signale que tu n'étais pas non plus très à l'heure !

\- Non, et alors ? Au moins, j'étais prêt avant lui !

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux trouver comme excuse ? désespéra-t-elle.

\- Dites, il serait temps de partir, non ? hasarda Kakashi avec son air habituel : blasé.

\- Ouais, vous n'avez pas tort…

Décidément, Sakura m'échauffait les nerfs en ce moment ! Elle pouvait être très attentionnée, mais depuis quelques jours, elle était sur les nerfs autant que moi. Nos disputes s'enchaînaient, beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'avant, et cela m'énervait. Où était donc passée la Sakura qui s'inquiétait pour tout le monde sous ses airs de jeune fille sûre d'elle ? Je me doutais bien que ce soudain changement d'humeur n'était pas étranger au départ de Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire subir son désespoir à tout le monde ! Moi aussi il me manquait, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais pleurer devant Iruka ou que j'allais passer mes nerfs sur mon équipe ! Enfin, peut-être que marcher me changerait les idées… Je me dirigeai donc vers l'entrée de Konoha d'un pas décidé.

Arrivé devant, j'attendis que Kakashi et Sakura me rejoignent, et remarquai que Tsunade n'était pas venue nous faire ses adieux rituels. Elle devait être passée un peu plus tôt, et ne nous voyant pas, avait dû s'en aller remplir ses obligations de Hokage.

Nous partîmes donc à travers la forêt en bondissant de branches en branches, et ne tardâmes pas à arriver en vue d'une tête de serpent géante qui semblait sortie des profondeurs de la terre. Sa bouche béante s'ouvrait sur un couloir sombre. Nous nous faufilâmes à l'intérieur rapidement ; après tout, on ne savait pas qui pouvait traîner dans les environs.

Plus nous avancions, plus je sentais des haut-le-cœur m'étreindre. L'air froid et humide collait à ma peau, et une odeur désagréable de cadavre en décomposition régnait en cet endroit. Au moins, nous étions sûrs de ne pas nous être trompés… Pièces après pièces, nous découvrions les carnages qu'avaient provoqués Orochimaru. Ce type n'était vraiment qu'un monstre ! Des corps en expérimentation, plongés dans des bains afin de les conserver ; des membres arrachés qui pendaient des plafonds ; des yeux, des doigts, enfermés dans des bocaux et qui remplissaient des étagères ; des récits de massacre et des illustrations d'expériences beaucoup trop détaillées à mon goût ; … Bienvenue chez Orochimaru-le-psychopathe !

Nous récupérions au passage tout ce qui pourrait servir de renseignements, quand soudain, Kakashi stoppa ses investigations et renifla l'air.

\- Que se passe-t-il sensei ?

\- Je crois que… attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Et il sortit de la pièce, toujours le nez en l'air. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sakura. Elle opina du chef, et nous suivîmes donc Kakashi silencieusement. Bien sûr, nous savions qu'il nous avait repérés dès la seconde-même où nous avions décidé de le suivre, mais il devait aussi avoir compris que nous ne resterions pas sagement à attendre qu'il revienne nous dire ce qu'il avait trouvé d'intéressant, ou de dangereux.

Il traversa des couloirs aux torches qui s'allumaient une par une sur notre passage en détectant notre chakra et aux ouvertures creusées à même la roche qui ouvraient sur des passages, des pièces, tout en formant un labyrinthe où il semblait si facile de se perdre !

Arrivé devant une énième porte, il s'arrêta, l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied, et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, en même temps qu'il semblait préoccupé, et triste. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il devait avoir senti l'odeur d'Orochimaru, ne l'avait pas trouvé, en avait été soulagé, et également déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui régler son compte. Oui, ça devait être ça, j'essayais de m'en persuader… Seulement voilà, je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu. Un doute persistait dans ma tête. Il fallait que je sache exactement. J'activai donc le mode sennin, et les odeurs qui régnaient en cet endroit me parurent bien plus distinctement. Bien _trop_ distinctement, en fait. L'une d'entre elle attira mon attention. Je la connaissais. Oh, non ! En espérant de tout mon cœur de me tromper, je courrai à toute vitesse vers la porte devant laquelle mon sensei était resté planté, et rentrai en coup de vent dans la pièce. Et cette odeur que je redoutais tant me sauta au visage. Comme une claque glacée de vérité. Il avait été dans cette pièce il y encore quelques heures.

Je ressentis une douleur sourde aux genoux. Je devais être tombé dessus. Je ne ressentais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais que ce haut où l'éventail des Uchiwa n'était que trop visible, ne sentais que cette odeur qui assaillait mes narines à l'odorat trop aiguisé à mon goût, cette odeur si propre à Sasuke, si douloureuse.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Pourquoi être partis si vite ? Craigniez-vous quelque chose ?

Orochimaru se tourna vers moi et me fixa de ses iris fendus qui semblaient lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il semblait réfléchir. J'en déduisis qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit sur ce départ précipité. Sa bouche esquissa soudain un sourire carnassier, et il passa sa langue fourchue, longue et répugnante sur ses lèvres étirées.

\- Je vais être franc avec toi. Puisque tu veux tellement échapper à ce village. Sache qu'une équipe doit être en train de fouiller le repaire à l'heure qu'il est. Je les ai sentis arriver, et j'ai récupéré tout ce qui pourrait nous nuire si cela tombait entre leurs mains. Je leur ai laissé des documents, des indices, pour les lancer sur une fausse piste.

« Je suis recherché, ne l'oublie pas.

« Et enfin, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai révélé cela ? Sans attendre ma réponse, il continua : Pour voir ta réaction. Et je t'avoue qu'elle m'a plu. Tu n'accordes plus d'importance à ce village, et c'est parfait. Du moins, en apparence. Je ne peux connaître tes réelles pensées, mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi ne plus rien ressentir du tout à l'égard de cet endroit. Cela ne pourrait que te nuire. Débarrasse-toi de tous ces sentiments d'attache qui t'entravent plus que ne t'aident. Tu verras que tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. Et que tu pourras agir comme tu le souhaites. Et détruire ceux qui ont détruit ton frère.

Je comprenais mieux… Au fond, il avait raison, tout cela, c'était pour ma famille que je le faisais, et surtout pour Itachi. Je fermai donc les yeux face à la « cachotterie », et continuai mon chemin. Cela ne servait à rien de m'accrocher à des liens vains, et qui en aucun cas ne m'aideraient dans mon but.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je suivis celui qui allait bientôt se révéler utile pour moi, sans le savoir. Sans se rendre compte que je ne faisais que le manipuler depuis le début, dans le seul et unique dessein de parvenir à mes fins. Quel naïf !

҉

Le lendemain, nous étions arrivés à un autre repaire du serpent. Il faisait face à la mer, comme bravant les éléments, et le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient violemment au pied des rochers à pic couvrait efficacement les cris des cobayes d'Orochimaru.

Je déballai mes maigres affaires, quand je me rendis compte de mon oubli. Un de mes hauts. Il avait dû rester dans ma chambre, là-bas. J'imaginai alors la tête que tireraient certains à Konoha en le découvrant. Un sourire ironique étira mes lèvres. En réalisant que Naruto serait sans aucun doute mis au courant, je ressentis un pincement au cœur, comme pour contredire mon sourire. Puis je me ressaisis. Il fallait que je l'oublie. Pour ma famille. Pour Itachi.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je courrais partout. Dans tous les couloirs. J'ouvrais toutes les portes. Je balançais tout ce qui gênait ma vue. Je finis par émerger à la lumière éblouissante du soleil, et, sautant sur les roches qui entouraient l'entrée, je lâchai de ma voix la plus puissante possible :

\- BORDEL ! TEME, OÙ T'ES ?!

Je tombai à genoux et laissai tomber dans un souffle

\- Sasu, je … je t'…

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

҉

J'entendais une voix au loin. Comme un appel. J'aurais voulu y répondre mais mes sens, tout comme mon corps, semblaient tout à fait engourdis. Je tentai difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux, et quand enfin j'y parvins, ce fut pour découvrir des taches floues et colorées qui se promenaient devant mon regard. C'était quoi ce délire, au juste ? Peut-être que si je clignais des paupières… Ah, c'était déjà mieux !

\- Naruto ?! Naruto !

Oui, Sakura, c'est bien moi. Maintenant, si tu pouvais gentiment faire taire ta voix ô combien agréable - ironie, je précise -, ce serait génial. Parce que ce n'est pas que tu me tues les tympans à chaque fois, mais… Si, en fait. Tu me tues les tympans à chaque fois.

Je tentai de me redresser en soutenant ma tête de ma main. J'avais un mal de crâne insupportable. Et l'épouvantail rose et ses cris suraigus n'avaient pas arrangé les choses.

\- Naruto !

\- Je t'en prie, Sakura, baisse d'un ton, j'ai l'impression d'abriter une cinquantaine de tambours dans ma tête !

\- Naruto, tu te sens bien ?

\- Ouais, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'a retrouvé inconscient et couvert d'égratignures !

C'est vrai, ça, que s'était-il passé au juste ? Je fouillai dans mon pauvre cerveau déjà torturé par la migraine, et des images éparses me revinrent. Je n'avais plus qu'à reconstituer le puzzle. Moi qui n'étais pas très fort en logique, j'étais assuré de galérer. Voyons… Alors, d'abord j'avais couru comme un dératé à travers le repaire du serpent pour retrouver mon brun. Ensuite… Ah oui !

\- Je suis monté sur ces roches, j'ai hurlé quelque chose, et puis plus rien.

\- Je vois. Tu as dû tomber de là-haut. Ça expliquerait les égratignures. conclut Kakashi.

\- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu es monté sur des rochers alors que tu étais exténué ?! s'énerva Sakura.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon ami, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

\- Comme c'est attentionné de ta part, fis-je d'un ton ironique, mais c'est trop tard. Et si j'étais vraiment ton ami, tu serais depuis longtemps au courant de choses que tu ignores toujours.

C'était méchant, certes. Mais en ce moment, j'étais très irritable. Et Sakura ayant la fâcheuse manie de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, en avait payé les frais. Au moins, elle s'était tue… Elle était même partie sans rien répliquer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ailleurs…

\- Naruto, tu ne trouves pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? Je sais que…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous ne pouvez pas.

Je me levai, et partis également. C'était la première fois que je coupais la parole aussi dûrement à Kakashi-sensei …

* * *

* Voir au début du chapitre 2.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 7, fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **J'ai essayé d'y mettre tant de sentiments que je crois que c'est un peu confus… Et vous ?**

 **Bon, sinon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas un des chapitres les plus heureux, mais quelque part, je l'aime bien. Ça montre un Sasuke un peu torturé entre ses sentiments, qui doit faire des choix difficiles, et j'aime bien écrire ça, je mets toujours un peu de moi.**

 **Et je vous annonce la fin de la première partie de The Guy Who Stole My Heart ! Eh oui, déjà ! Moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ^^'**

 **Allez, dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bisous à vous, et encore un grand merci !**


	8. Tu m'es essentiel, comme mes ramens

**PARTIE II : Teme, je t'aime !**

 **Chapitre 8 : S'il y a une chose qui m'est essentielle, c'est bien mes ramens... et toi.**

* * *

 **Mufufufufu, le chapitre 8, je l'adore *u***

 **J'ai hâte que vous me donniez votre avis !**

 **En plus, c'est déjà la deuxième partie, j'ai l'impression que tout ça s'est passé si vite ! (Et j'ai aussi l'impression de parler comme une vieille en disant ça ! XD)**

 **Allez, je vous attends à la fin pour "un peu" de blabla ! Et oui, encore et toujours du blabla ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la Partie II que je vais changer mes vieilles habitudes ! Surtout que cette fois, je n'ai pas lésiné sur la quantité ! ;)**

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Je m'élançai vers un énième regard apeuré qui cherchait désespérément une échappatoire autour de lui, lançant dans toutes les directions ses yeux affolés. Des serpents jaillirent de chaque côté de moi tandis que je brandissais mon katana en activant le mangekyō sharingan. Après avoir lancé Amaterasu, j'immobilisai mon adversaire de mes serpents, et lui tranchai la tête d'un coup de sabre.

Et un de moins. Je ne les comptais plus. Je les tuais à tour de bras depuis ce matin. Comme tous les jours, en fait. Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'avais rejoint Orochimaru. Désormais, je voyais clairement mon objectif. De plus en plus clairement. Grâce à mes nouvelles pupilles. À Itachi. À cette nouvelle lumière qu'il me faisait voir. Je devais venger ma famille. Et je le ferai sans un regard en arrière, sans un sentiment d'attachement, sans un seul regret, et sans pitié.

Je lançai mes serpents derrière moi sans même me retourner, et étouffai un autre malchanceux. En face de moi, les lèvres d'Orochimaru s'étiraient en un faux sourire avide de pouvoir. Et toujours cette insouciance dans le regard, cette pleine confiance qui m'assurait qu'au final, c'était bien moi qui menais la danse. Parfait.

Un inconscient se jeta sur moi, mais il finit transpercé par un chidori bien placé.

\- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, Sasuke. Va donc te reposer.

Depuis quand me demandait-il de me reposer ? Ça cachait quelque chose… Je m'engouffrai dans un des nombreux couloirs sombres, froids et humides qui circulaient à l'intérieur de la montagne, et m'immobilisai à un tournant en tendant l'oreille. J'étais sûr que le serpent allait comploter quelque chose avec Kabuto.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va nous filer entre les pattes. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. chuchota Kabuto.

\- Cesse donc d'être aussi méfiant ! L'envie d'en découdre avec les assassins de son frère se lit dans ses yeux, il ne pourra pas nous trahir.

\- Et quand comptez-vous passer à l'acte ?

\- Après l'attaque de Konoha. S'il ne meurt pas, ce sera une preuve de ses qualités, et j'aurai donc la confirmation qu'il ferait un parfait réceptacle. siffla Orochimaru.

Un réceptacle ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Il voulait encore transférer son âme dans un autre corps ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais la fâcheuse impression qu'il s'agissait de moi. Après tout, il avait voulu me cacher cette conversation…

\- Allons donc dresser la liste des combattants qui nous accompagnerons. Et demande à Kimimaro de tenir Jūgo au courant.

\- Bien, maître.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement pour éviter de croiser le serpent qui venait par ici, et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à une bonne stratégie, et je ne pourrai le faire qu'au calme, et à tête reposée.

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

Je gravis doucement les escaliers avant de frapper sans conviction à la porte du bureau de la Hokage. L'un de ses oiseaux m'avaient réveillé ce matin en plein rêve avec pour ordre d'aller la voir immédiatement. Bien entendu, cet ordre ne m'avait pas enchanté, je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ma chambre, et encore moins mon lit, où sommeillait tranquillement un brun encore fatigué de la nuit que nous avions passé.

\- Entrez !

J'obtempérai, et découvris une Tsunade agitée, et visiblement préoccupée.

\- Ah, Kakashi ! La situation est urgente, et grave. Les documents trouvés chez Orochimaru ont été déchiffrés. Il veut attaquer Suna.

\- Pardon ?! Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Apparemment, ce serait juste un caprice de mégalomane dangereux.

Décidément, il n'avait pas arrangé sa folie, celui-là… !

\- Il faut prévenir Suna, d'après ce qu'on a pu comprendre, c'est pour bientôt. Et il faut leur proposer notre aide. Je vais immédiatement dépêcher un message au Kazekage ; va me chercher Naruto, il faut que je lui parle. Et viens avec lui. s'affola Tsunade.

\- J'y vais.

Et comme il était à peu près midi, je savais où commencer à chercher Naruto : chez Ichiraku. En effet, arrivé devant le comptoir estampillé « Ramens Ichiraku », je reconnus la tenue ultra-colorée de notre fan inconditionné de nouilles, qui en commandait justement un bol. Je m'avançai, annulai sa commande, et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, lui exposai la raison de ma venue :

\- Tsunade veut te voir, c'est très urgent Naruto.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Elle te le dira elle-même.

Il avait dû déceler mon inquiétude, car il prit un air sérieux et partit en direction du bureau de la Hokage en lâchant d'un ton décidé :

\- Allons-y. Vous êtes convoqués aussi, sensei ?

\- Oui.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Je poussai la porte sans douceur - et sans frapper - et pénétrai dans le bureau en lançant un puissant :

\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mamie Tsunade ne parut pas se réjouir de cette entrée, mais là n'était pas la question, de toute façon.

\- Décidément, je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Tu ne te calmeras pas, alors ? Enfin... Naruto, je vais t'exposer la situation. Seulement, ne m'interromps pas, et ne conteste pas mes ordres, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, mamie Tsunade. répondis-je, à peine convaincu.

\- Parfait. Alors, tout d'abord, sache qu'Orochimaru a prévu d'attaquer Suna.

Quoi ?! Alors Gaara allait encore tout prendre à ma place ? Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Et quelle raison avait prétexté le serpent pour lancer une attaque sur le village du sable ?

\- Naruto, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, c'est très important. Suna va sans aucun doute réclamer notre aide. Et les pertes à prévoir sont conséquentes, il aurait levé une armée entière. Je devrai sûrement moi aussi me déplacer en tant que médic-nin. Mais je ne peux laisser le village sans aucune surveillance. Naruto, tu dirigeras Konoha en mon absence, avec l'aide de Kakashi.

Pardon ? J'avais bien entendu ? Moi, au poste de Hokage ?! Je jubilais ! Même si la situation n'était que temporaire, c'était déjà une avance de plus, un entraînement, pour succéder à mamie Tsunade. Elle laissait la place aux jeunes, parfait !

\- Ne t'excite pas trop, c'est beaucoup plus dur que cela en a l'air. Kakashi s'occupera de la paperasse, et de tout l'administratif. Tu pourras observer pour te rendre compte. Quant à toi, tu seras plus actif, tu défendras le village en cas d'attaque, tu prendras les décisions s'y rapportant,… Je pars dans une semaine. Ta seule mission d'ici là sera de me suivre, d'observer dans les moindres détails ce que je peux faire en tant que chef du village. Et tu as intérêt à être attentif !

\- Oui, mamie Tsunade !

Enfin ! Enfin, j'allais accéder au poste que je convoitais depuis mes sept ans, pour quelques temps. Combien de temps, en fait ? Je lui fis part de mes inquiétudes, et elle me répondit qu'elle serait absente une semaine au moins. Peut-être plus, au cas où certains patients nécessiteraient plus de temps, et plus de soins.

\- Kakashi, tu n'as pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires, je pense que tu comprends la situation, et que tu sais de quoi il en retourne.

\- Oui…

҉

Les yeux plongés dans la nuit sombre, et le nez au vent, je soupirai d'aise assis sur le rebord du toit de ma maison - tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, non ? Tsunade me faisait confiance, et cela me faisait tellement plaisir ! Après toutes ces années d'une enfance solitaire, j'étais enfin reconnu, et de quelle façon ! Seule une personne qui n'a eu pour seul compagnon de jeu qu'une balançoire pendant plusieurs années, et pour seul environnement que les regards lourds et accusateurs de tous, peut comprendre l'état un peu euphorique dans lequel je me retrouvais.

J'humai l'air du soir. Il était frais et pur. Vivifiant. Et je me sentais bien. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un bol de ramens ! Mais ça, ça pouvait s'arranger. Je descendis donc à la cuisine, et remontai quelques minutes après avec un bol de nouilles brûlantes dans mes mains.

Le regard absorbé par le contenu de mon bol, je regardais les ramens tournoyer autour d'un naruto, quand mon attention fut attirée par un souvenir que j'aurais préféré voir enfoui à jamais.

 _\- Naruto, tu n'as toujours pas renouvelé ton garde-manger… ? souffla Sasuke d'un air désespéré._

 _\- Non. S'il y a une chose qui m'est essentielle, c'est bien mes ramens… et toi. rajoutai-je à voix basse. Mais apparemment, il avait quand même entendu…_

 _\- Hm, vraiment ? Intéressant…_

 _Il attrapa alors une paire de baguettes et s'approcha de moi dans une démarche féline. Alors que je rougissais de plus en plus, il s'empara d'un naruto, et l'approcha de mes lèvres. Mais alors que j'entrouvrais la bouche, il avala la rondelle._

 _\- Mais… !_

 _Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, il approcha de nouveau ses baguettes. Non, cette fois, il ne m'aurait pas ! Je ramenai vivement le bol derrière moi, mais il réussit à saisir quelques précieuses nouilles. Non ! Il n'oserait pas ! Il me les présenta alors. Oh, non, il ne gagnerait pas cette fois. Je tournai vivement la tête pour éviter son regard, mais il cala son corps contre le mien en m'embrassant le cou, et en le mordillant sensuellement. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire pousser un soupir de bien-être. Et bien sûr, comme j'avais la bouche ouverte, il en profita pour glisser les nouilles dedans, puis se redressa face à moi, l'air fier. Ah, le traître !_

 _\- C'est de la tricherie… !_

 _\- Je sais. répondit-il, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire._

 _Puis il s'approcha de moi une nouvelle fois, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'allais approfondir le baiser, quand il se décala, et partit vers l'escalier en lâchant innocemment :_

 _\- Je vais me laver, comme ça tu pourras finir ton bol de ramens tranquille !_

 _\- Yah, connard !_

« C'était la veille de ton départ. Où es-tu maintenant, Sasuke ? »

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Les temps sont mûrs… Mettons-nous en route pour Konoha.

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête tandis qu'un de mes chidori transperçait la poitrine d'un imbécile qui avait osé se mettre entre moi et ma victime. Froidement, je lâchai le cadavre du regard pour me tourner vers un corps qui tremblait de peur, acculé dans un coin de la cour. À quoi bon ? De toute façon, il allait mourir. Comme tous les habitants de Konoha qui avaient osé souhaiter la mort de ma famille.

Adieu ! Et mon katana pénétra sa gorge avant d'aller se ficher dans le mur juste derrière. La tête mortifiée de peur se courba, faisant bouger le corps une dernière fois.

Je n'avais pas arrêté de m'entraîner depuis ce matin. Savoir que j'allais enfin pouvoir venger mon frère me mettait en un état d'hystérie que je n'avais encore jamais vécu. Mes mains en tremblaient d'excitation. Comme tout mon corps.

Et il me suffisait d'imaginer Homura et Koharu apeurés, ou rendant leur dernière convulsion à mon regard avide, pour ressentir une joie extrême.

\- Sasuke, j'ai une idée pour demain.

Pourquoi ce vieux serpent venait-il encore me déranger ? Je me stoppai dans mon élan, et fixai Orochimaru d'un regard inquisiteur. Son air suspect ne me disait rien qui vaille…

\- Tu ne seras pas au premier rang de l'attaque. Il faudrait garder la surprise pour qu'ils dépensent toutes leurs forces dans les premiers temps. Et tu pourras te déchaîner contre les trois vieux à ton aise…

Habitué à ce que je ne réponde pas, il se retourna et s'éloigna. Mais son sourire figé n'avait fait que trahir une machination évidente. Et il m'avait laissé seul avec mes doutes et mes pulsions meurtrières. Tant mieux pour lui, il n'aurait peut-être pas survécu dans le cas contraire…

Il se souciait trop de moi en ce moment. Il cachait quelque chose, je le savais ; mais quoi ? Depuis quelques jours que j'essayais de le découvrir, toutes mes tentatives avaient échoué. Et cette histoire de réceptacle n'en finissait pas de tourner dans ma tête, encore et toujours, comme un avertissement, comme si une partie de moi était convaincue que j'étais visé.

* * *

 **[Iruka]**

Au village, l'agitation régnait. L'annonce du départ de Tsunade, et celle de l'attaque imminente de Suna ; ces récents événements avaient contribué à rendre le climat pesant, et stressant. La moitié des shinobi s'étaient préparés à partir pour Suna dès que la nouvelle était parvenue à leurs oreilles. Et la Hokage en avait enrôlé d'autres encore. Les prévisions n'étaient pas joyeuses : une rumeur circulait selon laquelle il aurait levé une armée entière.

J'avais été chargé de la protection des enfants, qui étaient restés au village pour la plupart. Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Qui viendrait attaquer notre village ? Et pourquoi ? Non, décidément, nous n'avions rien à craindre.

Quoique… Réflexion faite, il y avait une décision que Tsunade avait prise, et qui m'inquiétait. Le fait de laisser Naruto à son poste pendant son absence. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les bêtises qu'il allait pouvoir faire… Fermer l'académie des ninjas pour des vacances inattendues, ou peut-être instaurer les ramens comme plat obligatoire au moins une fois par jour, ou même organiser une expédition magistrale avec tous les ninjas qu'il restait au village pour aller récupérer Sasuke, qui sait… ! Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme l'énergumène le plus imprévisible de Konoha !

\- Maître ! Maître !

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

\- Tsunade s'en va, venez !

\- J'arrive.

Je suivis mon protégé à travers les rues de Konoha tandis qu'il me parlait avec animation de son enthousiasme à l'idée d'être suppléant de la Hokage. Oui, décidément, je me demandais vraiment comment le village résisterait à une bombe telle que Naruto…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Cela faisait deux jours que mamie Tsunade était partie pour Suna. Deux jours que j'occupais la place de Hokage suppléant. Deux jours que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Debout sur le toit du bâtiment principal de Konoha, je contemplais les visages des Hokage en m'attardant souvent sur celui de mon père. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me soutenir, ou me féliciter. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Comme s'il avait exploré mon âme pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire de cruel afin de me dégoûter de la vie.

Une vague de solitude m'assaillit soudain. Comme une révélation. Il suffisait d'explorer mon passé pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais retrouvé le sourire avec mon intégration à l'équipe sept, avec Kakashi, Sakura et Sai. Et puis Sasuke était arrivé bouleverser ma vie tranquille de shinobi. Et depuis qu'il était parti, j'avais tenté de l'oublier, de me faire une raison en tentant de me convaincre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'avais d'abord cru que toutes ces idées l'avaient définitivement chassé de mon cœur. Mais ce soir, il était revenu, plus présent que jamais, hanter mes souvenirs. Je maudis mon cœur d'être aussi faible. Mais c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas lutter. Et cette impression était si persistante qu'elle en devenait frustrante. Insupportable.

Je secouai la tête pour en chasser ces sentiments désagréables. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. À demain. À quoi bon remplir ma tête d'espérances vaines ? Cela ne le ferait pas revenir. Comme rien du tout, en fait. Même tout l'amour que je pourrais lui apporter. Rien ne lui ferait changer ses idées noires. Alors il fallait que je pense à mon avenir. À l'avenir de ce village que j'allais peut-être diriger un jour.

Que pourrais-je donc faire pour que Konoha soit encore plus resplendissante qu'au temps de Minato ? Comment élever mon village pour que ses habitants puissent y vivre en toute sérénité ? Voilà ce à quoi je devais apporter toute mon énergie désormais. Pas à me lamenter sur une ombre disparue, ni à chercher un souffle de vent sombre à l'odeur ensorcelante.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Et l'armée se mit en route. Importante, puissante, effrayante. Les cris rauques de certains, et les rires sadiques d'autres, traduisaient l'envie d'en découdre qui emprisonnait leurs esprits. Leurs visages hideux ne voyaient que le but ultime qui se cachait derrière ces centaines de regards plus inexpressifs les uns que les autres : la mort d'un maximum de personnes. Plus qu'Orochimaru, c'était la soif de sang et de massacre qui les commandait, et les aveuglait.

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions partis et l'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir dans les rangs. Mais les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes, nous approchions du village des feuilles. Et nous y serions même peut-être dans la soirée.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

\- …lerte ! Alerte ! Naruto !

Hein ? Que se passait-il ? Je m'habillai en vitesse, et sortit en claquant la porte. Dehors, l'agitation régnait. Kakashi se tenait devant moi, apparemment affolé.

\- Naruto ! Orochimaru attaque Konoha ! Suna était une feinte !

Pardon ?! Le temps de réaliser la gravité de la situation, Kakashi m'avait déjà tiré jusqu'à un endroit sombre que je ne reconnaissais pas.

\- Où on est ?

\- Dans un bâtiment de la racine.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ta mort serait un drame pour beaucoup de monde.

\- Mais je suis Hokage suppléant ! Je dois combattre !

\- Non. Naruto, promets-moi que ne tenteras pas de sortir.

Je mordis ma lèvre, et promis, non sans penser exactement le contraire. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que mon village soit entièrement décimé. Et si Kakashi pensait que j'allais obtempérer sans rien dire, me laisser faire comme un gentil pantin et me cacher ainsi que le ferait un gosse, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Dès que je fus sûr qu'il était loin, et que personne ne traînait autour de moi pour alerter tout le monde de ma fuite, je tentai de m'échapper. Mais Kakashi avait tout prévu. Il m'avait enfermé dans une salle qui empêchait de malaxer le chakra. Et dehors, j'entendais la bataille qui faisait rage. Mon sang bouillonnait. Il fallait que je sorte, coûte que coûte. Je n'avais pas le droit de rester ici.

Mais coup après coup, malgré toute la force dont j'essayais d'armer mes bras, la porte ne faisait que trembler. Elle n'avait subi aucun dommage. Je tentai donc de faire appel au mode sennin, et y parvins, non sans mal. Et ce que je ressentis me souleva le cœur. Des âmes. Des âmes qui s'échappaient de leurs corps. Par centaine, elles abandonnaient leurs hôtes et s'envolaient. Et moi, j'étais enfermé ici, à rien faire.

Kyūbi, viens m'aider. Tu es ma seule chance, je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Prête-moi ta force !

\- Tu penses enfin à moi, gamin ? Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais définitivement oublié !

\- Je suis désolé Kurama, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Il faut que je sorte de cet endroit, il faut que j'aide le village.

\- Encore ? Tu es vraiment attaché à Konoha, dis !

\- Plus encore que tu ne le crois. Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mouais, après tout, pourquoi pas …

Et une force extraordinaire m'envahit. Je la reconnaissais, elle m'apaisait. Elle prenait possession de mon être, et me procurait en même temps une force extraordinaire.

\- Merci Kurama, je te revaudrai ça.

\- Dépêche-toi au lieu de parler !

Sous l'impulsion du démon qui ne faisait qu'un avec moi, je poussai un hurlement de tous les diables, et la porte vola en éclat d'une pichenette. Oui, forcément, le changement est un peu brutal…

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Mon sabre criait famine. Il avait si soif. Soif de sang. Et moi, je frémissais d'excitation. Mes tremblements se communiquaient à mon katana, qui semblait ainsi s'impatienter à ôter des vies. Alors pourquoi le contrarier ? Allons-y, il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, trop longtemps que je me cache derrière ces arbres en attendant mon tour, trop longtemps que je rêve à ce qui va suivre, trop longtemps que je me rends dingue à souhaiter cet instant délicieux !

Et je saute dans la mêlée. Je fais virevolter ma lame dans tous les sens, en oublie le monde autour de moi, fais tomber les têtes, sans aucune distinction de camp. Je veux juste voir le sang couler. Je veux juste reprendre le pouvoir que j'ai caché tout ce temps pour échapper à la vigilance du serpent. Amaterasu lancé un peu partout ; katana qui passe n'importe où je le souhaite, pénétrant même les armures les plus résistantes ; regard rougeoyant ; sang bouillonnant ; soif de mort. La recette parfaite du massacre.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Le soleil se couchait tout juste sur la plaine où s'était déroulée la bataille. Les combattants avaient réussi à dévier les assaillants du village, évitant des dégâts. Mais beaucoup étaient tombés au combat. Il ne restait qu'un adversaire. Dans l'ombre de la lumière descendante, seuls ses yeux perçaient l'obscurité. D'un rouge sang, ils semblaient pouvoir tout deviner et paralyser quiconque les soutiendrait. Je reconnaissais ces yeux… C'étaient ceux de… non !… si, impossible de se tromper. Sasuke.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur se transperçait à la vue de son regard si terrifiant, si insensible, posé sur moi. À moins que… peut-être était-ce un vrai katana qui venait de sceller mon destin ? Mais ça ne me gênait pas. Tant que c'était de la main de Sasuke. Je fis donc un sourire à mon brun, un dernier, comme pour le pardonner, et tentai de le prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais nous unir une dernière fois. Même si c'était une union dans le sang.

Adieu mon amour…

* * *

 **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ x) Je sais, je suis très sadique, mais c'est dans ma nature, j'y peux rien ! ^^' Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la fin de cette fic, loin de là ! Mais seul Kami-sama sait ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite… et moi ! ;)**

 **Quand Orochimaru dit à Sasuke « Les temps sont mûrs… Mettons-nous en route pour Konoha. », j'ai fait exprès, pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué, de faire une référence au manga, quand Orochimaru dit « Les temps sont mûrs… Mettez-vous en route pour Konoha. » au quartet d'Oto pour aller chercher Sasuke. Ce n'est pas du plagiat, ni un copier-coller, c'est juste une référence, un clin d'œil à ce grand auteur qu'est Masashi Kishimoto, pour rester quelque peu fidèle à l'histoire.**

 **Le passage où Naruto ressent de la mélancolie sur le toit du bâtiment des Hokage, je l'ai écrit avec mes trippes, avec 2PM dans les oreilles (A.D.T.O.Y, Game Over, 영화처럼, 이 노래를 듣고 돌아와). Ils m'aident beaucoup à écrire, je les adore vraiment !**

 **Quand on lit le dernier POV Sasuke, on voit qu'il a encore évolué. Au début, il se demandait comment se venger sans toucher les autres villageois, après il était aveuglé par la vengeance, et enfin, maintenant, il ne pense plus qu'à tuer. Je trouvais que cette évolution était intéressante pour montrer qu'il a l'impression de garder le contrôle et de faire ce qu'il veut, alors qu'il ne dirige plus rien, qu'il suit juste ses instincts.**

 **Voili voilou, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	9. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?

**Chapitre 9 : Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?**

* * *

 **Bon bon bon. Ohayo ! And this is… le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bon, vous constaterez que le début est un peu… bizarre… Vous verrez bien à la lecture, mais bon, je regardais le cours de danse de ma mère à ce moment-là, donc j'étais pétée de rire… et j'ai peut-être écrit un peu n'importe quoi du coup ! Gomen~**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même, malgré l'étrangeté de certains passages un peu décalés ! (Bah oui, c'est du pur moi en fait …)**

 **Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour mon petit mot de la fin !**

* * *

 **[POV Sasuke]**

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de guerriers. Tout au plus une vingtaine. Dont un, tout proche de moi. Ce baka s'était planté devant moi, totalement immobile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que je n'allais pas le remarquer parce qu'il ne bougeait plus ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pas de quartiers. Je n'avais le droit de ressentir aucune pitié.

Je m'élançai vers la silhouette, restée immobile au milieu du chaos, comme le repaire d'Orochimaru agressé sans cesse par les flots. Il voulait jouer le rôle du phare dans la tempête ? À son aise. Je serai l'ouragan. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il ferait moins le malin une fois qu'il aurait découvert ma violence…

Et voilà l'ouragan qui… s'arrête. Hypnotisé par des yeux d'un bleu azur paralysant… pénétrant… où l'on aurait pu se perdre tellement l'océan qu'ils semblaient enfermer était grand. Nom de nom, ces yeux me rappelaient quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi…

\- Sasu… ke ?

Comment connaissait-il mon nom celui-là ? … Et s'il était… ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué ? Imbécile !

Naruto. Maintenant que je voyais clairement autour de moi, mes souvenirs avaient resurgis. Quel con… ! Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour sortir un truc pareil.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une vengeance à accomplir, moi. À moins que… peut-être étaient-ils déjà tombés au combat ? De toutes manières, Naruto ne me laisserait pas passer comme ça, et il faudrait bien je l'affronte à un moment ou à un autre. Alors autant le faire maintenant.

Un sourire sardonique étira mes lèvres. Tu veux que je te tue, baka ? D'accord !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Si tu veux te battre, bats-toi contre moi !

Mais je n'attends que ça !

\- Laissez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît.

Non mais, regardez-le se donner des grands airs ! Il se prenait vraiment pour le Hokage ! Au moins, nous ne serions pas dérangés… Oui, parce que malgré ses petits dix-neuf ans et sa tête de gamin, les adultes lui avaient obéi… Il y avait vraiment des choses qui allaient de travers dans ce village !

* * *

Et Sasuke se jeta sur le blond, qui lâcha une larme avant de revêtir un masque de volonté impassible. Leur lames se heurtèrent, se frottèrent dans un crissement aigu, avant de se lâcher dans un bruit transparent de métal. Quand ils retombèrent, leurs bras s'armèrent de leurs techniques favorites. La boule de vent virevolta en se changeant petit à petit en shuriken géant, tandis que la foudre électrisait l'air ambiant, désireuse de transpercer quoi que ce soit. L'atmosphère était palpable tandis que les deux garçons, qui s'aimaient et se haïssaient à la fois, s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, inlassablement, fatalement.

Et quand la foudre se mêla au vent, la lumière éclata autour de cette scène sanglante de retrouvailles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux corps semblables à des pantins désarticulés volèrent, puis retombèrent à l'unisson dans un bruit sourd. Étaient-ils morts ? Peut-être bien… En tout cas, cela aurait arrangé un bon nombre de personne que « le traître » et « le monstre » se soient entre-tués… Mais le grain de sel du destin tombe toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. Parfois même là où on ne voudrait pas qu'il atterrisse. Et les deux ombres se redressèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder le pas à l'adversaire. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ils se toisèrent.

Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il des yeux aussi bleus ? aussi lumineux ? Ils semblaient pouvoir contenir toute la joie du monde sans aucune tâche ni rature. C'en était rageant, et injuste.

Pourquoi ce mec était-il aussi acharné et obstiné ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se persuader de l'inutilité de son geste ? se laisser aller et oublier toutes les injustices qu'il avait subies pour regarder devant lui ? Ce qu'il pouvait être pesant !

Et ils recommencèrent… Les coups fusaient ; les mains s'agitaient à toute vitesse pour composer les mudras ; l'eau, la foudre, le vent, le feu, tout se mêlait en un élégant ballet dévastateur. Parfois, les deux combattants s'affrontaient corps à corps, s'entrechoquaient et s'encastraient en toute violence pour se disputer la place de celui qui prendrait le dessus. Toujours, ils semblaient jouer aux ombres chinoises derrière l'écran de fumée dressé par les flammes du brun. Mais si les nuages s'étaient dissipés, l'on aurait pu voir deux garçons protéger leurs idées en combattant leurs sentiments. Sauver un village, laver l'honneur sali d'un clan, au fond, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus juste ?

Alors pourquoi un certain blond devait-il se faire violence pour ne pas stopper ce combat ? Pourquoi son adversaire se sentait-il si bouleversé à la vue de ces deux billes azur qui le scrutaient sans arrêt ? Pourquoi ce combat paraissait-il si superficiel ?

« Il faut que ça s'arrête. » Il fallait porter le coup d'estoc. Et passer le chiffon de l'oubli sur cet instant… compliqué.

Et après ? Vivre ou mourir ? « Mourir. » Le plus simple à faire, le moins difficile à assumer. « S'il meurt, je meurs. » se disait un blond. Quant au brun, rien ne passait dans sa tête. À part peut-être « Vengeance »…

« Une dernière fois, un peu de courage. » Naruto appela Kyūbi, et s'enflamma d'une volonté nouvelle nommée Kurama. Sa cape virevoltait, et ses moustaches s'étaient élargies.

« Une dernière fois, toute ma force. » Sasuke s'entoura d'un Susanō armé d'un arc. Ses yeux fixaient sa cible, impassibles, tandis que ses cheveux se laissaient entraîner dans le souffle de sa puissance.

En lâchant un cri sauvage et déterminé, le jinchūruki de Kyūbi demanda à son renard de former l'orbe des démons à queue, tandis que le maître du sharingan armait son arc. Il fallait viser juste.

Les deux techniques furent lancés à une vitesse fulgurante, et pourtant le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et patienter doucement en attendant qu'ils atteignent leurs cibles. Et tandis que les fractions de secondes s'écoulaient tranquillement, l'orbe et la flèche finirent par se rencontrer, et explosèrent violemment en gerbes de lumière qui retombèrent en silence, presque cérémonieusement après le vacarme de l'attaque.

Mais les combattants n'étaient toujours pas tombés. Immobiles, ils se regardaient sans ciller, semblant essayer de faire plier l'autre par la seule force de leur volonté. Plus une seule goutte de chakra dans leurs corps en tout cas. Naruto avait congédié Kyūbi, souhaitant gagner le combat par ses propres forces. Quant à Sasuke, ne pouvant pas compter sur la présence d'un démon en lui, tous les combats qu'il avait menés jusque-là l'avaient épuisé. Il ne leur restait que leurs corps, qui se mouvaient difficilement dans l'obscurité. Et qui semblaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, de plus en plus rapidement. Comme deux amants qui ne se seraient pas vus depuis une éternité l'auraient fait. Seulement voilà, ces retrouvailles-là n'avaient plus rien d'amical. Seuls au milieu de la plaine dévastée par un combat des plus violents, les garçons firent leurs retrouvailles empoisonnées de volonté furieuse et de souhait de vengeance. De nouveau, le bruit des lames retentit avec un écho dérangeant dans l'air frais de la nuit. De nouveau, leurs corps se déplaçaient agilement pour attaquer ou défendre. Et de nouveau, ce combat parut si futile à Naruto.

Sasuke profita de cet instant d'inattention pour mettre à terre le blond, et le menacer, sa lame sur le cou. Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du brun. Cette fois, il avait gagné. Décidément, ce gars ne valait rien… Quant à Naruto, un soupir passa ses lèvres, et son visage sembla se teinter d'une tristesse soulagée. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était cela sa fin… Il allait mourir de la main de son brun sans avoir pu protéger le village… Résigné, il ferma les yeux sans savoir où était passée sa volonté légendaire, attendant le dénouement de son histoire. Mais pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ? Il sentit soudain une goutte d'eau couler sur sa joue. Il pleuvait ?

Non. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux océans, il vit Sasuke qui avait… raté son coup ? Non, impossible. Et pourtant, son katana planté à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Naruto, il était penché au-dessus du jeune homme, et pleurait…

Il pleurait ?! Mais pourquoi ? Naruto s'imagina que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait raté son coup, et qu'il se sentait naze. Et pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui demander, mais se fit couper la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire, imbécile ? Hein ? POURQUOI ?! hurla Sasuke.

Tiens, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son calme… Les rôles étaient inversés.

Naruto soupira ironiquement, puis enchaîna :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tue-moi, accomplie ta vengeance, et vis heureux…

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke n'en croyait pas un mot. Ce n'était pas possible que Naruto ait pu oublier… _ça_ si vite. Il allait se taire, ou mentir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié, il ne pouvait pas. Ou bien n'était-ce pas plutôt uniquement ce que Sasuke souhaitait ?

Et puis pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions ? Après tout, le blond avait raison, il valait mieux le tuer, et accomplir sa vengeance une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à planter son katana, effilé, si meurtrier, dans le cœur d'un pauvre type de plus ? Il avait tué tellement de personnes, ce n'était pourtant pas difficile ! Mais non. Son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir.

\- Si c'est pour que tu partes sans rien dire encore une fois, oui, je préfère encore que tu me tues.

Il avait osé le dire. C'était comme lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, malgré tout ce que Sasuke avait pu lui faire subir. C'était comme lui dire « Tu as gagné. ». Comme lui dire « Tu _m'_ as gagné. ». Et ça n'allait pas l'encourager à rester. Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui plus longtemps. Il souffrait trop de jouer le rôle du bon Hokage qui défend son village contre tous les méchants sans réfléchir. Ce rôle-là n'était pas pour lui.

Mais ça, Sasuke ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Il serra les dents, essuya rageusement ses larmes, et extirpa la lame de la terre.

Naruto allait de nouveau fermer les yeux, quand il vit le brun lancer son katana derrière lui. Sasuke le fixait comme s'il voulait trouver une réponse dans ses yeux. Mais une réponse à quoi ? Et son regard était si insistant. Ah, mais ça en devenait pesant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ?! hurla-t-il, excédé.

\- Hm.

Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps que le blond ne l'avait pas entendu celui-là ! Ça le rendait quelque peu mélancolique… Quelque peu seulement, il ne fallait pas exagérer !

Et Sasuke, de son côté, hésitait. Il avait envie de le faire, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il valait mieux poursuivre comme prévu. Il s'était promis de mener à bien son objectif sans regarder en arrière, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Naruto…

Comme si une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien l'attirait au fond de ces yeux bleus.

\- Ouais, effectivement, c'est mon prénom, et après ?!

Et maintenant… ?

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?

Bah justement, il ne savait pas. Il avait besoin de se décider. Et ça n'avait rien de facile…

\- Oh, Sas…

Il s'était décidé.

Des frissons parcouraient leurs corps. Jusqu'au bout de leurs doigts. Leurs idées s'emmêlaient et s'entremêlaient sans trouver de réponses valables à toutes les questions qui traversaient leurs esprits. Ce n'était pas vraiment la fin de combat qu'ils avaient imaginée…

Orochimaru, caché derrière un arbre, observait la scène avec effarement. Son cher protégé qu'il avait amené à un tel niveau, autant technique que mental, était donc si faible au final ?! Le seul qu'il avait croisé en tant d'années qui eût été capable de contenir son esprit, d'être un réceptacle plus digne que tous ceux qu'il avait utilisés auparavant. Le seul, et il fallait qu'il découvre cette faiblesse qui entachait toute sa puissance à quelques jours du transfert d'âmes… ! Et ce satané Kabuto qui venait, par la même occasion, de prouver indirectement que tous ses soupçons étaient fondés, et qu'il avait raison !

Non, décidément, Orochimaru ne pouvait pas accepter pas d'avoir tort. Mais comment faire taire Kabuto ? En trouvant un autre réceptacle. Mais qui pourrait bien… ? Mais bien sûr ! C'était encore mieux ! Mais il fallait d'abord supprimer ce gêneur… et son 'copain' aussi tant qu'à faire. Au moins, il serait vengé de ce village qui l'avait rejeté ! Il suffisait juste d'attendre un peu qu'ils s'alignent, et il pourrait se débarrasser de deux problèmes épineux en un coup, et initier un nouveau plan.

Konoha ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le village allait découvrir ce qu'était la véritable puissance d'un Orochimaru déchaîné.

Cependant, tout ce que pouvait comploter le serpent dans sa tête de tordu dégénéré échappait complètement à Naruto et Sasuke.

* * *

 **[POV Naruto]**

Alors ça, c'était le truc auquel je m'attendais le moins ! J'avais beau avoir imaginé tous les combats possibles, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Mr Uchiwa Le Glaçon serait allé jusque-là ! Mais j'avais beau me rendre compte que j'appréciais la sensation plus qu'agréable de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne pouvais pas non plus empêcher ma tête de tourner, assaillie par toutes les pensées contradictoires et hétéroclites qui s'y entrechoquaient. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus… Il m'avait trahi, abandonné lâchement en quête de puissance ; je ne pouvais pas le laisser se racheter aussi facilement.

\- Yah, de quel droit tu te permets ça ?! m'énervai-je soudain.

\- T'en as mis du temps à réagir… alors ça t'a plu ?

\- Tiens, tu parles beaucoup d'un coup… Serait-ce que le sujet t'intéresse ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était vraiment Sasuke. Allons, Naruto, ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher, il fallait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- À vrai dire… oui. finit-il par répondre.

\- Vraiment ?

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Il ne cessait de me surprendre.

\- J'espère que c'est de l'humour !

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Hin hin… Alors tu te barres sans prévenir en laissant tout le monde dans le doute et l'inquiétude pendant plus d'un an, et après tu te pointes comme une fleur en croyant qu'un bisou va effacer tes erreurs ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… tes horreurs ?

\- Naruto, je t'en prie, je suis très sérieux. dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, mais ça tombe bien, moi aussi, Mr Uchiwa. Je suis parfaitement sérieux quand j'avance que tu nous a tous trahis, nous, et toute la confiance qu'on avait pu avoir en toi. Et je suis aussi parfaitement sérieux quand je te dis de foutre le camp si tu ne veux pas finir dans une des geôles de Konoha. Va rejoindre ton serpent venimeux et repoussant !

À voir sa tête, le message avait du mal à passer. Peut-être cela le surprenait-il que « celui qui l'avait aimé » sorte un truc pareil… En tout cas, tout abasourdi qu'il paraissait être, je n'allais pas retirer mes paroles. J'avais vraiment trop souffert pour renoncer maintenant.

\- Tu… le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un air déçu au possible.

Oui, et non. Mais ça, s'il pensait que j'allais le lui révéler, il ne me connaissait pas !

\- Excuse-moi, mais…

Je l'envoyai soudainement balader à quelques mètres de moi. Cela faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'on était dans cette position pour le moins gênante.

\- C'est déjà mieux.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait péniblement sur ses mains pour se relever – visiblement, je l'avais surpris –, je me précipitai sur lui à une vitesse digne de mon père, et pris sa place d'il y a quelques secondes. Cette fois, c'était à moi de contrôler la situation, et j'y prenais un malin plaisir.

\- Je le pense vraiment, pour répondre à ta question. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de raconter des conneries ? Alors ne viens plus me gêner avec tes semblants de remords à la con, je n'y crois plus.

* * *

 **[POV Sasuke]**

Alors, c'était vraiment ça sa réponse ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas penser que je les avais trahis ! J'étais seulement parti pour que mon clan recouvre son honneur, accomplir ce que mes parents auraient sûrement voulu que je fasse. Et, par-dessus tout, pour redonner à mon frère la place qu'il méritait : il s'était sacrifié pour Konoha.

\- Alors, maintenant, soit tu te barres en vitesse, et je ne te revois plus jamais, soit en tant que Hokage suppléant, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'arrêter pour trahison et pour meurtre.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux… un reflet humide… il se trahissait lui-même, son corps ne pouvait pas mentir aussi bien que sa bouche. Sa bouche… si ensorcelante que je n'écoutais plus rien autour de moi. Tout ce qui nous entourait, la brise, les bruits de la nature, le sol rugueux sur lequel il m'avait jeté de plein fouet, le ciel qui commençait à se dévoiler derrière les nuages de fumée qu'avaient dressés nos techniques, absolument tout disparaissait, happé par l'hypnotisme de ces parcelles de peau charnues et roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, que dis-je, dévorées de passion brûlante !

Mais… ? Il s'approchait de moi ! Serait-ce qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il nous fallait nous réconcilier, que nous ne pouvions pas rester à nous ignorer en souffrant silencieusement… ? Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi, et mon cœur s'affola. Il était si près de mon visage que nos souffles se mêlaient, et je pouvais reconnaître son odeur enivrante qui m'avait fait rêver si souvent.

Alors que j'allais pour sceller nos lèvres fiévreuses et tremblantes d'envie, il se dévia rapidement et me susurra d'une voix qui me fit frissonner :

\- … te faire tuer par celui qui t'a instruit…

Et la réalité m'éclata en plein visage. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si vite ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire « te faire tuer par celui qui t'a instruit » ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Naruto fit volte-face pour retenir un Orochimaru visiblement fou-furieux qui allait se jeter sur nous, et apparemment nous embrocher l'un sur l'autre. Il fallait forcément que ce serpent de malheur vienne nous déranger à ce moment précis !

Sa rage était telle que ses yeux maladifs semblaient ne voir que nous deux. Ils cherchaient fiévreusement le bon moment pour pouvoir éliminer ce qui le gênait : un réceptacle de Kyūbi extrêmement fort à la tête de Konoha, et le dernier des Uchiwa qui ne voulait plus se laisser faire comme un pantin.

Il avait récupéré mon katana et le faisait tournoyer dans tous les sens, tranchant l'air de son envie de meurtre palpable. La lame semblait perdue, cherchant son but, mais le regard animal d'Orochimaru me fixait, injecté de sang. Ses iris fendus ne quittaient pas leur proie. Si je n'agissais pas dans l'instant, je risquais de mourir !

Je roulai donc rapidement sur le côté, évitant de justesse la lame effilée, et me relevai rapidement. Dans une pirouette adroite, je pris appui sur la tête du serpent pour passer au-dessus de lui, et me retrouver dans son dos. Sans qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, je lui arrachai mon katana qu'il avait placé derrière lui pour prendre de l'élan. S'il pensait le garder, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. C'était l'héritage de ma famille, le sabre que j'avais récupéré au temple des Uchiwa, le sabre que mon frère utilisait en tant qu'Anbu, le sabre qui devait m'aider à… tuer Itachi, le sabre qui m'accompagnait depuis le début de ma vengeance. Qu'il utilise les katanas qu'il sortait de la bouche de ses serpents dégoulinants et répugnants ne me dérangeait pas, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à celui-là.

Quand il se rendit compte que je le lui avais subtilisé, un de ses gluants compagnons lui en fournit un nouveau comme prévu. Mais Orochimaru n'avait pas mon habilité au kenjutsu, et le combat risquait fort de tourner rapidement en ma faveur.

Qu'il tentât de frapper à droite ou à gauche, par le haut ou le bas, directement ou par revers, je contrais le moindre mouvement de sa lame en ma direction grâce à mon sharingan. Et comme je le connaissais, je pouvais deviner que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. En effet, au bout d'une vingtaine de coups ratés essuyés, il se mordit vivement le doigt, traça des lignes invocatrices au sol, et fit apparaître Manda dans un nuage de fumée. Il ne rigolait plus, prenait le combat parfaitement au sérieux. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Naruto venait d'invoquer un énorme crapaud aux couleurs bariolées et fumant arrogamment une pipe gigantesque, et il trônait fièrement sur son crâne.

\- Tu vois pas que tu gênes, Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas un combat de pacotilles, ici.

Ah il pensait vraiment que je ne savais que remuer une lame ? Attends un peu Naruto, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Mangekyō sharingan enclenché, et Susanō autour de moi, le serpent pouvait toujours essayer de m'avoir ! Et les beaux-parleurs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir ! Parce que ma rage ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'Orochimaru effectuait ses techniques.

Soudain, je sentis une nouvelle source de chakra arriver droit sur moi. Kabuto avait décidé de se mêler du combat. Décidément, il se mêlait de tout ce qui ne le regardait pas, celui-là ! Furtivement, je me dirigeai vers lui et tentai de l'attaquer par derrière, mais il esquiva avec un kunai. Tout d'un coup, il dirigea habilement sa main vers ma poitrine avec un scalpel de chakra. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver, et il toucha aux poumons. Ce satané Kabuto avait coupé certaines liaisons, et ma respiration était hachée, difficile. Il avait appris les techniques de l'équipe médicale de Konoha quand il y avait été espion, et savait parfaitement s'en servir.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que j'analyse ses techniques. Il n'était fort qu'en combat rapproché, n'avait que très peu de capacités en distance. Il fallait que j'exploite cette faille.

Je pris donc de l'élan, m'élançai sur un rocher qui surgissait de terre bien plus haut que les autres, tendis mon arc, visai mon adversaire et lâcha une flèche de mon Susanō en une fraction de seconde.

Mais avec une vitesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il esquiva en me narguant d'un sourire vainqueur. Puis il joignit ses mains, et commença à composer des mudras.

Étrange… on aurait dit qu'il voulait exécuter une technique du répertoire Fūton. Mais c'était impossible, il n'avait pas cette habilité ! En revanche, Orochimaru !

\- Eh oui ! Comme tu peux le voir, Orochimaru et moi avons réussi à partager nos habilités ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

\- Hm ! Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais me vaincre ?

J'éclatai d'un rire sardonique en le laissant se bercer de ses rêves idéalistes, tandis qu'il lâchait son Daitoppa*, qui fut rapidement stoppé par mon Susanō, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon rire. Il croyait vraiment qu'il lui était possible de… ? Que… ? Un serpent venait de s'emparer de ma cheville, et montait vivement autour de moi. J'essayai de m'emparer de mon katana, mais il retenait mon bras en le serrant fortement. Merde ! Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais en mauvaise posture.

\- Alors ? Tu ries toujours ?

Soudain, un sabre sortit de la bouche du serpent.

« Un battement de cœur résonne dans mes tympans. La lame s'approche. Si doucement. Et pourtant si rapidement. Un autre battement. Et mon cœur s'emballe. La pointe sur mon ventre. Puis qui disparaît dans la chair. Une douleur sourde. Si présente. Une larme de regret qui coule sur ma joue blanche, comme un adieu, une excuse, un aveu peut-être. Un regard désolé posé tendrement sur un blond qui ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Peut-être que finalement il m'a pardonné… Alors, je peux partir en paix. »

* * *

*« La grande percée », technique d'Orochimaru.

* * *

 **Gniéhéhéhé… ! /PAN/ Je sais. Vous me détestez. Je sens les ondes meurtrières arriver jusqu'à moi, pauvre innocente que je suis. (Haha, la blague !) Enfin. Lisez mon "petit" commentaire jusqu'à la fin au moins cette fois s'il vous plaît !**

 **Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai écrit une grande partie du chapitre en POV extérieur, et que c'est la première fois. Il y a plusieurs raisons à ce choix. D'abord, il fallait que cette partie de la fiction soit vraiment à part, parce qu'elle est décisive, très importante. Ensuite, dans une moindre mesure, parce qu'il fallait avoir accès aux pensées d'Orochimaru sans pour autant qu'il n'ait son propre POV. Enfin, et surtout, parce que je ne voulais pas de POV Sasuke, ni de POV Naruto. Je voulais donner une impression qu'ils sont réunis, qu'ils ne font presque plus qu'un. Je voulais créer une certaine ambiguïté, un amour, un couple, suggérés même dans un combat. Et je ne pouvais le faire qu'avec un POV extérieur.**

 **Donc voilà, maintenant que vous savez tout, donnez-moi votre avis, parce que c'est mon salaire ! Je me nourris de vos reviews ! XD (Peut-être pas à ce point-là quand même) Non, mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même très important pour moi, donc n'hésitez surtout pas, même si ça ne fait que quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Voiliiii gros bisous, et gros merci aussi à vous tous de me lire !**


	10. Bon sang, lâche-moi, connard !

**Chapitre 10 : Bon sang, lâche-moi, connard !**

* * *

 **Wouah, le chapitre 10 ! C'est un cap !**

 **Et c'est vrai en plus. L'histoire prend un nouveau tournant, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Après un chapitre 9 un peu à part, voilà encore de nouvelles choses ! Et de nouveaux personnages en prime !**

 **Enfin bon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

[Sasuke]

« Un battement de cœur résonne dans mes tympans. La lame s'approche. Si doucement. Et pourtant si rapidement. Un autre battement. Et mon cœur s'emballe. La pointe sur mon ventre. Puis qui disparaît dans la chair. Une douleur sourde. Si présente. Une larme de regret qui coule sur ma joue blanche, comme un adieu, une excuse, un aveu peut-être. Un regard désolé posé tendrement sur un blond qui ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Peut-être que finalement il m'a pardonné… Alors, je peux partir en paix. »

* * *

[Naruto]

Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas être là-bas étendu dans une mare de terre gorgée de sang, et qui s'élargissait aussi vite que mes larmes coulaient. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son combat si vite ! Son chakra ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça ! Un sentiment de regret s'éleva en moi, que vint bientôt contrarier un souvenir un peu trop clair dans mon esprit.

 _\- Il faut que tu sois impartial, Naruto. Ne te soucie que de la vérité, et de la justice. C'est très important. Parce que je ne pourrais pas assumer à ta place tes erreurs._

Perdu. J'étais perdu. Pris au piège entre ma conscience et mes sentiments.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ? rugit une voix en mon for intérieur.

\- Kurama ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke a déserté pour sa famille. N'oublie pas que Konoha les a trahis. Et tu dois bien te douter que ça a été difficile pour lui aussi. Peut-être que si tu lui laissais une chance… Au moins au nom de sa mémoire…

\- Mais Tsunade… !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et renchérit immédiatement :

\- Tsunade quoi ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas assumer les conséquences, pas que tout t'était interdit ! N'as-tu pas assez de maturité pour assumer tes gestes ?

\- Si.

\- Alors ?

\- Mais Orochimaru est fort, et il y a Kabuto…

\- Oy ! Depuis quand as-tu si peu de confiance en toi ? Et puis, je suis là, moi !

\- C'est vrai. déclarais-je avec un sourire naissant tandis que mes yeux prenaient une couleur rouge sang.

Et en moi, les portes de l'antre de Kurama s'ouvrirent à la volée. Son énergie m'inondait, et prenait presque la place de ma raison. « Je te fais confiance, Kurama. Aide-moi à le venger. »

* * *

[Kakashi]

Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto nous avait demandé de le laisser seul-à-seul avec Sasuke. Je n'avais pas jugé nécessaire au début de le faire surveiller, au contraire. Mais il avait entamé le combat il y a bien trois heures, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et la nuit nuageuse et sans lune ni étoiles ne faisait qu'aggraver mon pessimisme. Il fallait que j'aille voir, que je puisse avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

En faisant tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je quittai le village en y laissant un clone. Ainsi, les habitants n'y verraient que du feu.

Mais en passant les portes du village, alors que les chakras des ninjas restés à Konoha se confondaient en s'effaçant, un nouveau chakra me parvint distinctement. Puissant, et si sombre. J'avais peur de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Et pourtant, il était différent de celui de mes souvenirs. Comme si quelque chose avait été ajouté, quelque chose d'infime, mais lumineux et pur. Quelque chose qui empiétait peu à peu sur la noirceur de… du démon. C'était forcément Kyūbi. « Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu es arrivé à cette puissance ?! » En si peu de temps… !

Et pourtant si. En arrivant sur le champ de bataille, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Kyūbi, majestueusement lumineux, déchiquetaient Manda. Et Naruto avec un de ses clones trônait fièrement sur la tête du démon-renard en préparant sa technique. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se jetait déjà sur une silhouette sombre et fluette qui cherchait désespérément un abri. Cette vitesse… il avait bien hérité de son père.

Et la silhouette finit coupée en deux. Le temps que son chakra ne disparaisse, j'eus tout juste le temps de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Orochimaru. Ce gamin venait de tuer notre plus grande menace, celui que nous avions traqué et tenté de tuer tant de fois sans y parvenir… Eh bien… ! Peut-être que Gaï avait raison en parlant de la force de la jeunesse…

Ah, il restait encore quelqu'un apparemment. Un chakra plus faible que celui de Naruto étaient encore un peu présent… Il me semblait le connaître. Naruto avait dû s'en rendre compte, car il fondit sur le corps allongé un peu plus loin, encore plus rapidement que sur Orochimaru. Et il lui asséna la même technique, son orbe shuriken. Qui avait été cette personne, j'étais incapable de le dire. J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir déjà vue, d'avoir déjà senti ce chakra à Konoha.

\- SASUKEEEE !

Le cri de Naruto traversa la nuit, soutenu par un rugissement puissant de Kyūbi, à la fois déchirant et enragé. Pourquoi criait-il son nom ? Il avait dû partir de nouveau puisque je ne sentais plus son chakra. À moins que…

* * *

[Naruto]

Je me précipitai vers le corps étendu du brun. Toujours aussi immobile, et si froid. Ça me paraissait si irréel, et en même temps si vrai. Mais surtout douloureux.

\- Connard, je t'aime ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Mais il ne me répondit pas. J'avais la fâcheuse impression d'être dans un mauvais conte de fées. C'était impossible qu'il se relève et me prenne dans ses bras. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie, cette fois, mon vœu ne se réaliserait pas. J'allais l'étreindre une dernière fois quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Tu l'aimais tant que ça… ?

\- Kakashi-sensei ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Je lui avais pourtant demandé de nous laisser seuls ! Et puis, je ne pouvais quand même pas avouer à mon maître ce secret !

\- Allez-vous-en, s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais, Naruto…

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurlai-je en me retournant pour cacher mes larmes.

\- Naruto, il est encore vivant !

Pardon ? J'avais dû mal entendre, c'était impossible !

\- Dois-je le soigner ?

Non, j'avais mal entendu, il ne pouvait pas être encore vivant. J'avais vu Kabuto l'attaquer, j'avais vu celui que j'aimais encore – malgré moi – baigner dans une flaque de son sang, j'avais senti son chakra disparaître peu à peu !

\- Naruto ! m'interrompit Kakashi au milieu de mes réflexions.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est toi qui décide ici en ce moment. Alors, dis-moi si je le soigne ou pas.

\- Je… o… oui…

Je devenais fou ! Sasuke, un traître, je venais de demander qu'on lui sauve la vie ! Oh, et puis, après tout, il serait jugé et mesurerait peut-être la dureté de ses actes… Même si une partie de moi se répugnait à devoir penser cela.

҉

\- Tsunade va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Naruto.

\- D'accord, merci Sakura.

Quand la porte se referma derrière la jeune fille, je fis tourner mon fauteuil et me mis à contempler le village par la fenêtre. Il était morne et triste, et le nuage du chagrin planait encore sur lui, assombrissant les visages autrefois joyeux des habitants. C'était ma première expérience en tant que Hokage – et je n'étais que suppléant – mais j'avais déjà tout raté. Tsunade avait placé sa confiance en moi. Je rageais de n'avoir pas pu répondre à ses attentes. Je me sentais si nul, si misérable ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire, et à qui, pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur moi ?! Je frappai sur le bureau d'un point rageur. J'avais peut-être libéré le village d'une menace importante, mais je l'avais aussi privé de plusieurs shinobi, et je rageais. Tout cela était de ma faute !

Quant à Sasuke, il était entre la vie et la mort. Son cœur s'était arrêté, mais les médecins l'avaient fait repartir, et ils faisaient chaque jour leur possible pour le garder 'en vie'. Et moi je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte. Pour enfin pouvoir lui cracher la vérité au visage, le détester sans remords, le mettre devant le fait accompli : il n'avait plus de vengeance à accomplir, puisque Danzō, Homura et Koharu étaient décédés lors de l'attaque. Mais son obnubilation pour sa vengeance l'avait mené à un tel degré de folie qu'il avait servi à la mort plusieurs centaines d'hommes sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'avais pas su protéger Konoha, mais lui avait sacrifié des gens qui croyaient en lui, et les avait amenés à tuer des personnes innocentes. Et ça, c'était impardonnable. Comment avait-il pu ?! Lui qui était si gentil, attentionné il y a un an… Il avait changé en si peu de temps, et c'était si dur à constater. Tout cela me faisait froid dans le dos.

҉

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec une fausse culpabilité, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Son armée était puissante et entraînée ! Tu n'y pouvais rien, et c'est tout.

Si seulement c'était aussi clair dans ma pauvre tête… !

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je prenne Sasuke en pitié. renchérit la Hokage. Il sera soigné, mais ce sera seulement pour être mieux jugé. Son petit rôle contre Kabuto l'aidera peut-être, mais ça ne suffira pas à l'innocenter. Il risque gros, et l'amitié que tu as pour lui n'y pourra rien changer.

Si Tsunade possédait un talent, c'était décidément celui de brouiller les esprits. Elle essaie de me consoler en m'enlevant le poids de la culpabilité, et après elle m'accable de mauvaises nouvelles ? Bien sûr qu'il avait mérité une bonne punition, mais je savais très bien que le Conseil ne serait pas aussi clément que je ne l'espérais.

\- Hey, Naruto !

Ayant reconnu sa voix, je me retournai vers mon meilleur ami, heureux de constater qu'au moins, lui, ne me tenait pas rigueur pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Yo, Kiba ! Ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien ! répondit-il avec un sourire franc et chaleureux.

J'allais enchaîner sur un autre sujet de conversation puisque je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à l'éternelle question 'Et toi, ça va ?' qu'on pose avec un sourire désolé en essayant de cacher qu'on n'en a rien à faire, quand un aboiement me rappela à l'ordre.

\- Oh, pardon Akamaru ! Ça va, toi ?

Nouvel aboiement, d'approbation. Kiba s'approcha alors de mon ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il lâcha soudain :

\- Et toi, Kyūbi, ça va ?

Kiba ! Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour sortir des trucs pareils ! Entre deux fous rires, je lui demandai :

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ?

Au fond de mon ventre, j'entendis une voix rocailleuse s'élever.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui as voulu me rendre plus sociable ! Réponds-lui que ça va, et que je me réjouis de voir qu'il y en a au moins un dans tout ce village qui me porte enfin un peu d'attention !

Ah bah ça ! Voilà que Kyūbi devenait poli ! Il fallait que je le note d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier en rentrant ce soir !

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naru ? me demanda-t-il en remarquant ma tête d'abruti impressionné.

\- C'est juste que… Bah il a répondu que oui il allait bien, et qu'il te remerciait de lui porter attention…

\- Sérieux ?! Bah de rien, alors ! Allez, viens manger un bol de ramens, t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette tout à l'heure, ça te changera les idées.

Je le remerciai silencieusement de ne pas poser plus de questions, et acceptai l'invitation avec entrain. Il avait raison, j'avais besoin de ramens.

҉

Après le repas, Kiba me proposa d'aller m'entraîner. Là, il avait touché une corde sensible. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, bon sang ! Je ne refuse jamais un bon entraînement ! Surtout pas avec mon meilleur ami !

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le terrain n°3 tout en bavardant de tout et de rien. Quand nous passâmes la barrière grillagée, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici quand une série d'images, de souvenirs, me sauta au visage. Comment avais-je pu croire que cet endroit ne réveillerait aucun fantôme ? Des clichés éparses de moments passés sur ce terrain en compagnie de Sasuke passaient et repassaient sans arrêt dans ma mémoire, en me narguant avec la vérité douloureuse de notre situation actuelle. Comme par exemple…

 _Alors que Sakura s'était jetée sauvagement sur moi, Sasuke avait saisi l'occasion pour avancer discrètement – mais pas moins rapidement – vers moi avec katana électrisé grâce à un chidori, et se préparait à m'attaquer. Dès que je l'eus remarqué, je fis voler Sakura un peu plus loin. Je voulais me mesurer à ce mec à la grosse tête. Mais quand, tournant la tête, je croisai son regard, cet imbécile ouvrit de grands yeux où je voyais transparaître une émotion pour la première fois. Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout !_

 _Mais non seulement ce con ne voulait plus me lâcher du regard, mais il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de moi. Tsss … !_

 _Pensant qu'il le faisait exprès, je préparai un rasengan et fis mine de lui le lancer. Heureusement pour lui, je n'avais fait que le plaquer à terre avec mon autre main. Il n'avait aucune blessure, et ça se voyait : toujours dans un état second, rien ne le déconcentrait dans la contemplation de mes yeux. Eh bien, je ne savais pas que j'étais attirant à ce point !_

 _\- Oy, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Sasuke ?! Yah, débile !_

 _Aucune réponse… Comment étais-je censé le prendre ? Poussant la provocation, je m'assis à califourchon sur son torse, et lui demandai :_

 _\- Tu comptes me lâcher un jour du regard ?_

 _À ces mots, il recouvrit enfin ses esprits, et, ses joues prenant une couleur rosée bien visible, se releva en me renversant. Ce qui, bien entendu, dégénéra rapidement en dispute. Cela devenait une habitude entre nous, et Sasuke partit précipitamment en lâchant :_

 _\- Je voulais lui laisser une chance de gagner au moins un combat dans sa vie !_

 _Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage. Il avait vraiment le chic pour trouver des excuses plus débiles les unes que les autres… !_

J'étouffai un rire amer. Moi qui d'habitude me remémorait mes premiers entraînements avec Sakura et Saï, voilà qu'un brun au regard de glace m'obnubilait sans que je puisse arrêter de penser à lui. Bordel, même dans le coma il parvenait à m'échauffer les nerfs ! Même inconscient ce mec jouait avec moi ! « Bon sang, lâche-moi, connard ! »

\- …ruto ! Naruto !

\- Hm… Hein, quoi ?

\- T'es complètement déconnecté !

\- Oui, excuse-moi ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire, pour le convaincre de ne pas s'inquiéter. Bon ! On le fait cet entraînement ?

\- Ouais !

Soudain, une boule de poils blanche bondit sur moi. Akamaru savait comment s'y prendre pour surprendre ses adversaires ! J'eus tout juste le temps de m'écarter pour l'éviter. Kiba en profita pour tenter de m'attaquer de côté avec 'les crocs lacérants', mais je parvins à le contrer, ce qui nous fit voler tous deux loin de l'autre. Mais cela ne nous arrêta pas pour autant, et le combat reprit rapidement.

Il contrait la plupart de mes attaques, comme je contrai la plupart de siennes. Nos combats amicaux répétés nous avaient appris à chacun les petits secrets de l'autre, et sans pour autant nous dire nos techniques, nous savions quel mouvement amorçait telle attaque, et quelle tactique annonçait tel comportement. Nos combats ressemblaient plus à des démonstrations de techniques toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres. Et en quelque sorte, cela m'allait bien, car je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à comment le contrer, et je pouvais profiter pleinement de nos moments de complicité.

Kiba s'être encore amélioré… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu passer un peu de temps avec lui, et je m'en rendis compte quand il utilisa une technique que je ne connaissais pas.

Alors que je pensais l'avoir contré, il prit appui sur un tronc d'arbre, et revint dans mon dos à une vitesse fulgurante en m'attaquant avec 'le loup tricéphale'. Moi qui ne m'attendais pas à un tel sens tactique, ni encore moins à une nouvelle technique dans son répertoire, je me la pris de plein fouet.

'Un peu' sonné, je me relevai laborieusement, mais ma tête qui tournait horriblement m'obligea à me rasseoir rapidement.

\- Bah alors Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai pourtant pas mis toute ma force ! Depuis tout à l'heure, t'as l'air d'être complètement à l'ouest !

\- Ha ha, désolé ! fis-je avec mon sourire habituel. C'est juste que j'ai quelqu'un dans la tête qui ne veut pas en sortir !

Oups ! Je venais de mesurer mes paroles ! Argh, quelle sale manie de réfléchir après avoir parlé ! J'étais bon pour un interrogatoire forcé, et renforcé !

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire inquisiteur en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Qui c'est ? Allez, dis-moi ! fit-il en envoyant gentiment son coude dans mes côtes. Une fille, pas vrai ? Toujours Sakura ?

\- Ha ha, non !

\- Alors… Hinata ?

\- Non plus !

Il n'allait jamais deviner !

\- Mais dis-moi alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de m'avouer ça ?

\- Tu ne me croirais pas. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais 'ça' comme tu dis, alors que tu ne me dis même pas que tu aimes Tenten !

Ses joues prirent alors une couleur cramoisie. J'étais apparemment bien renseigné ! Kiba était vraiment drôle quand on le faisait tourner en rond comme ça.

\- Mais, non ! Non, p… pas du tout !

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le froid qui te fais bégayer et rougir, on est en plein mois de juillet ! le narguai-je.

\- Eh bien, puisque tu es si bien renseigné, tu peux me dire à qui tu penses ! Comme ça, on sera quittes !

\- Non, je t'ai dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

Et puis, c'était si absurde d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait tué certains de mes amis… Si absurde, et pourtant, j'avais la désagréable impression que plus ma conscience le repoussait, plus il revenait dans mon pauvre cerveau torturé.

\- Et pourquoi cela, je t'en prie ? Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, puisqu'apparemment c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes.

Et merde, cette fois, c'était lui qui m'avait eu ! Il était malin quand il voulait. Mais j'avais bien trop peur de sa réaction s'il apprenait que son meilleur était… gay, oui je crois que je peux dire ça comme ça. Et je n'avais aucune envie de le perdre lui aussi.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, je ne te jugerai pas si c'est de cela dont tu as peur.

\- Tu le feras forcément.

Non, Kiba, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas avouer ce dont je ne veux pas parler !

\- Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami. Et rien ne pourra changer ça, tu m'entends ? Sinon, tu crois que je serai venu vers toi à chaque fois où les autres te rejetaient ?

Là, il marquait un point…

\- Et je vois bien que tu as besoin de parler. Alors ne garde pas tout pour toi au point de t'en rendre malheureux !

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Savoir qu'il tenait tant à moi me faisait si plaisir, et si mal en même temps. Parce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, même si j'en crevais d'envie.

\- Si seulement tu savais… commençai-je.

\- Si je savais quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Naruto, merde ! Toi qui souriais à tout le monde et toujours, où est passé le vrai toi ?! Arrête de penser que t'es obligé de tout garder pour toi, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement inutile ! Tu me prends pour le premier des cons qui va se moquer de toi dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, ou quoi ?!

\- Je suis désolé, Kiba…

Merde, il avait entièrement raison. Et maintenant… ?

\- Si t'es désolé, dis-moi.

\- Ça c'est vraiment le pire des ultimatums !

Sans prêter aucune attention à mon désespoir, il continua :

\- Alors ?

\- Je… j'aime S…

« Je t'en prie, Kiba, ne m'en veux pas ! » En inspirant profondément, je lâchai :

\- Sasuke.

* * *

[Sasuke]

« Ce tunnel est si sombre… Où suis-je donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive pour que je me sente si mal ? Tout est si flou, dans ma tête, et ici. Je ne sais même pas si je dois avancer, rester où je suis, ou reculer. Des voix se font soudain entendre dans mon dos. Irascibles et effrayantes, elles scandent mon nom comme autant de « Meurs ! ». Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tant de monde m'en veuille ? Et que dois-je faire pour sortir de ce cauchemar ? Je me mets à courir à l'aveuglette en tentant d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui me déchire le ventre, mais les voix se rapprochent, me rattrapent, inlassablement. Leurs cris rauques et inquiétants parviennent de plus en plus nettement à mes oreilles.

« Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! Que quelqu'un me dise comment m'en sortir ! Je sais que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de mourir, sans savoir réellement de quoi il s'agit. Mais je ferais tout pour y parvenir ! Alors que quelqu'un me sorte de là !

« Je distingue soudain une lueur au loin. Est-ce un bon signe ? Plus je m'approche de cette lumière, plus je me sens apaisé. Mais je me sens partir en même temps. Partir très loin. Il faut pourtant que je parvienne à réaliser cette chose ! Quelle est donc la meilleure solution ? Faire ce que j'ai à faire en souffrant ? Ou tout laisser partir ? La lumière calme ou les ténèbres criardes ?

« Une sombre intuition s'insinue dans mon esprit embrumé. Je dois choisir entre la vie dure et éprouvante, et la mort tranquille et facile. »

* * *

[Kakashi]

Et voilà que quelqu'un toquait à la porte ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je lâchai un grognement, mais Iruka m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Levant les yeux, je croisai son regard amusé.

\- Bouge pas, mon amour. Je vais voir qui c'est.

Il se leva de mes genoux et se dirigea vers la porte en accélérant le pas. La personne devait être vraiment impatiente pour cogner autant que ça sur ma pauvre porte ! Je remis mon masque et allai à mon tour voir qui pouvait bien vouloir me voir de si bon matin.

\- Je dois voir Kakashi, où est-il ?!

C'était Kotetsu qui, affolé, n'avait même pas tiqué sur le fait qu'Iruka était chez moi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est urgent, Tsunade m'a demandé de te prévenir dans les plus brefs délais. Il faut que tu ailles la voir !

\- À quel propos ?

\- Sasuke… !

* * *

 **Stoooop ! Coupez ! Arrêtez les machines, on reprend plus tard ! 8D *dixit La Fille Diabolique***

 **Bon. Trois suspens vous tiennent en haleine : comment Kiba va-t-il réagir à la révélation de Naruto ? Quelle est cette lumière que Sasuke distingue ? La vie ou… la mort ? Et qu'est-ce que Kotetsu a de si important à annoncer à Kakashi ? Et vous, quelles sont vos opinions à propos de toutes ces questions ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, dites-moi tout s'il vous plaît !**

 **Enfin, un dernier petit mot, mais non moins important : je voudrais dire un grand merci (même si je sais que ça ne suffira jamais) à ma 'fille' qui m'a inspiré le passage où Kiba crie sur Naruto pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas tout seul, et qu'il a des amis. Parce que cette amie m'a un jour sorti quelque chose dans ce genre-là quand je m'apprêtais à faire une bêtise. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris à quel point ce que je faisais était égoïste. Elle se reconnaîtra, merci à elle.**


	11. Il va y avoir de la buée sur les vitres

**Chapitre 11 : Arrête de réfléchir autant, il va y avoir de la buée sur les vitres !**

* * *

 **Déjà le chapitre 11…**

 **Petit à petit, les intrigues se démêlent, les problèmes se résolvent et les liens se créent… la fin approche, mes chers Ananas ! (Ne cherchez pas pourquoi je vous appelle comme ça, vous me prendriez pour une dingue ! Quoique, c'est peut-être déjà le cas ?)**

 **Les impatients seront servis dans deux chapitres.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture ! Si vous appréciez ou si vous détestez, c'est à vous de juger, mais dites-moi !**

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Par peur de sa réaction, je gardai le regard tourné vers le sol poussiéreux. Kiba, quant à lui, ôta rapidement ses mains, qu'il avait posées auparavant sur mes genoux. Un ricanement nerveux m'échappa alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur ma joue. Depuis quand étais-je devenu aussi sensible ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un 'ami' m'abandonnait ! Un de plus ou un de moins ne ferait pas grande différence… Il fallait juste que je parvienne à l'oublier lui aussi.

Je me levai donc, et me dirigeai vers la sortie du terrain n°3.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour terminer ma journée sur une note un peu plus positive ? Un ou deux bols de ramens ? Oui, ça me paraissait être une bonne idée.

J'allais quitter le terrain quand je sentis quelque chose se poser sur ma main. Je me retournai vivement, et m'aperçus que je n'avais même pas senti Akamaru arriver. Décidément, je devais vraiment être dans la lune !

\- Toi au moins, tu ne me juges pas mal, hein ? Merci, Akamaru. susurrai-je d'une voix enrouée.

\- Moi non plus, Naruto.

Mes yeux livides se levèrent avant de se poser sur la silhouette qui avançait vers moi, souriante.

\- C'est juste que… comment dire… tu cachais bien ton jeu, alors j'ai été un peu surpris ! Maintenant, ne vas pas croire que je l'accepte lui. C'est un connard de première classe que je ne pourrais jamais piffer. Mais, je te le redis, tu aimes qui tu veux.

Et j'avais encore envie de lâcher une larme. Râââh, 'Kibaka', c'était de sa faute ! J'allais finir par passer pour une femelette !

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il a craqué, ton sourire complètement niais est adorable !

Que… hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Mais de quel droit ? Je fus soudain coupé dans mes pensées pour un éclat de rire.

\- Haha, je déconne, Naru !

Bon sang, ce crétin m'avait fait peur ! Mais j'oubliai bien vite sa mauvaise blague quand il me proposa d'aller chez Ichiraku. Il savait exactement comment me prendre par les sentiments ! Il passa un bras sur mes épaules en m'attirant vers lui, frotta mon crâne avec son poing, puis lâcha avec un grand sourire :

\- Sacré Naruto, tu m'auras tout fait !

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

La brise qui glissait doucement sur mon visage me rafraîchissait les idées. J'en avais bien besoin après un après-midi comme celui-là ! Il fallait vraiment que je fasse le point sur tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler à Konoha. Et il fallait surtout que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour aller annoncer cela à Naruto. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il pourrait réagir, et c'était cela qui m'inquiétait. Parce qu'il allait forcément en souffrir. Lui qui avait déjà subi tant d'épreuves alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant…

Les paroles de Tsunade tournaient dans ma tête sans aucune intention apparente de vouloir s'arrêter. J'en mesurais les conséquences une à une, par pure habitude. Seulement cette fois, tout cela commençait sérieusement à me faire mal à la tête !

 _\- Tu es plus proche de Naruto que moi, Kakashi. Il faut que tu lui dises qu'il s'est réveillé. Et que tu lui rappelles les conséquences que cela entraîne._

Quel sens de l'humour développé… Elle ne savait pas que Naruto aimait Sasuke. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était déchiré entre le ressentiment provoqué par le départ du brun, la douleur d'un massacre qu'il avait dû regarder sans pouvoir agir, et les sentiments si forts qu'il éprouvait encore. Pour un meurtrier. Elle ne mesurait pas les véritables conséquences qu'un pareil aveu pourrait avoir sur Naruto.

Allons, il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Je descendis du toit sur lequel je m'étais réfugié, et me mis à la recherche de Naruto. Même s'il était tard, je me sentis tout à fait incapable de fermer les yeux dans un tel d'esprit. Alors autant me débarrasser de cette tâche difficile au plus vite.

Je le trouvai chez Ichiraku - oh, que cela était étonnant ! - en compagnie de Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chōji et Hinata. Ce n'était pas le moment de les interrompre, Naruto devait oublier et se défendre. Je montai donc sur un toit pour attendre la fin de leur repas.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Passer un peu de temps avec mes amis m'avait fait tellement de bien ! J'en avais oublié tous mes problèmes, et j'avais seulement ri en parlant de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que je remplaçais Tsunade. Et je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais été complètement déconnecté durant ces quelques jours ! Par exemple, Shikamaru n'avait pas pu venir ce soir parce que Temari était de passage à Konoha, et qu'apparemment, notre paresseux national s'était enfin décidé à avouer sa flamme à la blonde qui l'obsédait depuis quelques temps déjà. Et cette même blonde, qui partageait - bien évidemment - ses sentiments, s'était laissée tenter par une nuit de plus dans notre magnifique village. Pour profiter un peu plus de l'architecture, bien sûr !

Quant à Sai, il s'était étrangement rapproché de Sakura… ! Je n'avais aucune idée de comment cette intrigue finirait, mais en un sens, cela m'aurait arrangé que Sakura se découvre des sentiments forts à l'égard de Sai. Au moins, elle laisserait Sasuke tranquille !

Et voilà que je me remettais à penser à lui. Il était temps que j'oublie notre courte histoire un peu tordue, et que je profite du moment présent.

\- Et toi, Naruto ? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vue ? me demanda une voix curieuse.

Pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup ? Ino, ton côté commère me met dans des situations gênantes – je n'osais même pas imaginer la couleur de mes joues !

\- Moi ? Haha, non ! m'empressai-je de répliquer.

\- Ah… dommage !

« Dommage ? Pas pour moi, alors ! Dommage pour tes conversations qui vont s'appauvrir, plutôt ! »

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Hokage ?

Je remerciai intérieurement Chōji d'avoir changé de sujet de conversation, il me sauvait !

\- Eh bien, c'est stressant parce que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire en peu de temps – beaucoup de paperasse ennuyante ! – et puis… tu as beaucoup de responsabilités aussi.

\- En tout cas, moi je… je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti Naruto-kun. me félicita Hinata, toujours aussi timide.

\- Merci Hinata-chan !

Elle leva vers moi un regard un peu surpris, et je la gratifiai d'un sourire. Elle était vraiment adorable !

Soudain, Sai se racla la gorge, et se leva pour prendre la parole :

\- Hm. Comme vous le savez, Danzō a été assassiné pendant la bataille contre l'armée d'Orochimaru. C'était lui qui dirigeait la racine, et cela a provoqué quelques différents à l'intérieur de l'organisation. Bref, pour faire simple, quelques membres de la racine ont été 'oubliés' des nouvelles listes, et j'en fais partie. Donc… je reviens dans notre équipe !

Alors ça… Mais c'était une excellente journée ! Sai de retour dans l'équipe 7, c'était génial !

\- Allez, pour fêter ça, je vous offre le sake ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Yeah ! Naru, t'es le meilleur ! s'écria Kiba.

\- Tiens donc, juste quand il propose de l'alcool… Comme c'est étrange ! Akamaru, résonne-le, voyons ! Dis-lui que c'est mal de boire ! s'exclama Sakura d'un ton taquin.

L'acolyte de mon meilleur ami aboya alors bruyamment comme pour approuver les paroles de la jeune fille. Ils disaient de moi, mais mes amis étaient tout aussi incorrigibles !

҉

\- Bon et bien… bonne nuit, Naruto.

\- Bonne nuit, Hinata-chan ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent encore, puis elle partit en courant doucement dans la nuit. Tout en regardant sa silhouette s'effacer peu à peu, je lâchai :

\- Vous pouvez descendre de votre perchoir, prof.

Un froissement se fit entendre dans mon dos, un bruit léger de mouvement, de pieds qui se posaient presque silencieusement sur le sol poussiéreux de la ruelle. Kakashi ne dit rien, cela ne l'étonnait plus que je détecte aussi facilement le chakra. Mais le fait qu'il soit si silencieux ne me rassurait pas pour autant. Il cachait quelque chose.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. commençai-je sans attendre. Vous avez une mauvaise nouvelle, qui me concerne, et mamie Tsunade a préféré vous déléguer pour me l'annoncer. J'ai vu juste ?

\- L'âge t'a rendu perspicace, Naruto. annonça-t-il en guise de réponse sur un ton monocorde inquiétant.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il se décide à parler. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour moi, mais il ne fallait pas. J'en avais vécu des belles depuis quelques jours, et une épreuve de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je tournai donc un regard insistant vers mon professeur pour qu'il se presse à m'annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle de plus.

Il inspira donc profondément, puis énonça :

\- Il s'est réveillé.

Oui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais un peu. Après tout, c'était Sasuke. Un Uchiwa qui avait hérité de toute la force de son clan. Alors il fallait bien qu'il se réveille un jour. Maintenant, la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, c'était ce que le Conseil comptait faire de lui. Kakashi semblait avoir deviné mes doutes, car il poursuivit :

\- Il restera en observation le temps de se remettre sur pied. Après, il sera convoqué par le Conseil. Et il ira sûrement en prison. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à de la pitié de la part du Conseil. Il est allé trop loin pour être acquitté. Et même si Tsunade a sa part dans la décision finale, elle est tout autant remontée contre lui, voire plus.

\- Je vois…

Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il donc si vite ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle me tordait-elle l'estomac autant que si on m'avait annoncé qu'il… n'était plus de ce monde ? Moi qui m'étais juré d'oublier tout cela, voilà que mes sentiments me rattrapaient. Mais que fallait-il que je fasse alors ? Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

\- Sensei, qu'est-ce que je fais dans tout ça ?

\- Tu ne peux malheureusement rien faire, Naruto. dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Et puis, ce serait dangereux pour toi. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre. … Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Puis je laissai Kakashi, et allai me réfugier à mon endroit préféré : le toit de ma maison.

Contemplant les visages des Hokage, je pris une grande inspiration, et me mit à réfléchir à ce que j'allais pouvoir faire demain. J'aurais bien apprécié une bonne mission, harassante, une mission qui fait perdre la tête, une mission qui fait tout oublier. J'en avais besoin.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Je gagnais peu à peu des forces au fil des jours, et tentais de remettre mes idées en place. Mes souvenirs m'échappaient en partie, et personne ne daignait m'adresser la parole. J'avais pourtant combattu Kabuto !

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre. Je ne m'en rendis compte que quand une main passa devant mon regard. Clignant des yeux, je vis la Hokage plantée devant moi.

\- Arrête de réfléchir autant, il va y avoir de la buée sur les vitres !

Elle n'avait que ça à dire ? La première phrase qui m'était adressée depuis mon réveil, et elle était si peu sérieuse ? J'avais d'ailleurs dû faire un regard blasé au possible, car Tsunade prit tout d'un coup un air grave. Finalement, peut-être que je préférais son humour noir. Son visage si sérieux – trop sérieux – ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi. Tu dois bien te douter que ce que tu as fait ne peux pas rester impuni. Quand tu iras mieux, tu seras convoqué par le Conseil du village, qui examinera ton cas et décidera de ta punition. Je te préviendrai. Et ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils te prennent en pitié… Et puis arrête de me regarder avec cette tête d'ahuri, on dirait que tu ignores de quoi je parle ! beugla-t-elle en sortant en trombe.

Je restai un moment interdit. C'était bien à moi qu'elle s'était adressée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « ce que tu as fait » ? Et le pire, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette histoire de punition et de Conseil du village ?! Deux propositions s'offraient à moi. Soit son humour était encore plus noir que je ne le pensais, soit son sérieux faisait froid dans le dos, et il y avait un gros problème. Dans tous les cas, j'avais oublié quelque chose. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Et pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais pas ?

Bien sûr, il y avait le fait que j'aie déserté. Mais je savais aussi que le sort réservé aux déserteurs n'était pas si terrible qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui s'était passé, et que j'avais totalement oublié. Il fallait que je m'en souvienne ! Que je comprenne en quoi toutes ces personnes m'en voulaient !

Mais même en cherchant au plus profond de ma mémoire, rien ne me revenait. Que le vide le plus complet. Et cela m'inquiétait au plus haut point. Je ne voyais que l'arrivée de l'armée à Konoha, avant le trou noir. Puis Naruto. Naruto qui ne semblait pas comprendre plus que moi comment nous avions fini l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Naruto qui m'avait rejeté. Naruto qui paraissait tellement avoir changé. Mais Naruto qui, et j'en étais sûr, avait menti.

Je secouai la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à Naruto, et que je trouve ce que j'avais oublié. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **[Iruka]**

Un contact léger, quelque chose de doux qui se promenait sur ma peau me réveilla doucement. J'entrouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Kakashi tout près du mien. Mon amour acheva de me réveiller avec un baiser posé doucement sur mes lèvres. Quand il se redressa, je le regardai d'un air interrogateur. Il comptait vraiment me laisser avec si peu ? Mais vu sa tête, il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. Je décidai donc de prendre les choses en mains et agrippai son col en l'attirant à moi. Passant ma langue sur ses lèvres, je demandai l'accès à sa bouche, et entrepris de jouer avec sa langue après qu'il ait accepté. Alors qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin, je le renversai en me positionnant sur lui, lui volai un baiser, puis me redressai et sortit de la chambre. J'étais vengé ! Je commençais à préparer le petit-déjeuner quand le visage de Kakashi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Irukaaa ! fit-il avec une moue dépitée.

\- Oui ? répondis-je innocemment en savourant sa déconfiture.

Il s'approcha de moi, passa ses mains autour de mon torse en me demandant d'une voix mielleuse pourquoi j'étais parti si rapidement. Un sourire narquois flottant sur mes lèvres, je me retournai en soutenant son regard.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mon amour. Et j'ai besoin d'un gros bisou pour être bien réveillé le matin. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, parce que j'ai faim.

\- Oy, t'es pas cool… ! grogna-t-il.

\- Je sais. Et ta moue adorable ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, je posai mon index sur son nez, et le poussai pour revenir à mes onigiri.

Quand je les eu finis, je m'approchai de Kakashi et fis pivoter la chaise sur laquelle il boudait depuis tout à l'heure. En m'installant à cheval sur ses cuisses, je saisis une petite boulette de riz et l'approchai de ses lèvres pincées. Ce mauvais joueur préférait garder sa dignité en refusant de manger ! Ah, mais il allait voir que je ne lâchais pas l'affaire comme ça ! Et en effet, il ouvrit la bouche à force de sentir le riz se promener sur ses lèvres. J'avais encore gagné ! Et son regard avait encore cette lueur irrésistible de souhait de vengeance mêlé au désir. J'allais m'abandonner à ses lèvres mouillées de salive quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Décidément ! Ça devenait une habitude de nous interrompre !

\- C'est Shizune. me cria Kakashi depuis la porte d'entrée. Tu es encore en retard !

\- La faute à qui ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Le retour à la réalité était bien dur ! Résigné, je déposai tout de même un baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant avant de me lever, de prendre mon manteau, et de partir à l'académie sous les reproches de Shizune.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

 _\- Pardon ?!_ avais-je presque hurlé au milieu du bureau de la Hokage.

 _\- Tu m'as très bien entendue, Naruto. Et le plus tôt possible sera le mieux._

Le mieux, le mieux ! On voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à ma place !

Et ces phrases revenaient à mon esprit. Encore et encore, sans cesse. J'étais énervé, et rien ne me calmerait. J'envoyai mon point voler dans un mur malencontreusement positionné sur mon chemin. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Rien ! Strictement et simplement rien ! Mon esprit était assez occupé à repenser à ce que Tsunade m'avait demandé !

Si je pouvais le faire ? Bien sûr, mais je n'en avais aucune envie, au contraire ! Ça ne m'apporterait rien d'autre qu'une colère encore plus forte. Alors à quoi bon ?! « Pour l'intérêt du village. Pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. » m'avait-elle servi comme réponse, entre autres excuses toutes plus creuses les unes que les autres. C'était pourtant simple, non ? Changer, ça arrive à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, voilà, c'était ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ?! Je n'y voyais vraiment aucun intérêt ! Du moins, aucun intérêt qui ne justifie le fait que je sois obligé d'aller le voir !

\- BORDEL !

Pauvre autre mur… tant pis pour lui.

\- Naruto ?

Râh, quoi encore ?! Tiens, Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demanda-t-il avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Haha, si tu savais !

\- J'ai su pour Sasuke. C'est ça qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Comment savait-il ? Son QI surdéveloppé, bien entendu ! Mais pourquoi donc était-il aussi intelligent ?! Bon sang, il savait toujours tout, même quand on essayait de cacher la vérité ! Et bien sûr, il avait aussi remarqué mon manque de réaction. Pourvu qu'il n'en tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives !

\- Je vois. fit-il dans un sourire.

Merde, j'étais découvert, j'en étais quasiment sûr. Après tout, c'était tout à fait Shikamaru de deviner le moindre secret…

҉

Allongé sur mon lit, je me tournai et me retournai en m'emmêlant dans mes draps sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Demain, j'allais le voir. J'arrivais à peine à réaliser ce que cela signifiait réellement. Et je me demandais également dans quel état j'allais le trouver. Je me demandais comment j'allais réagir, comment il allait réagir. Je me demandais en quoi tout cela était nécessaire. Je me demandais comment nous avions bien pu en arriver là, à ce point de non-retour si étrangement dérangeant. Et je me demandais comment tout cela allait bien pouvoir se terminer. Kiba était au courant. Shikamaru l'était plus ou moins.

 _\- Tu choisis bizarrement tes relations, Naruto… Si tant est que tu aies choisi quelque chose. Il est vrai qu'en général, les sentiments ne se choisissent pas vraiment._

Après avoir sorti ces quelques mots remplis à ras-bord de sous-entendus tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres, il s'était éclipsé avec un sourire étrange. Bon sang, ce type allait me rendre dingue !

Et Sakura… ? Comment faire ? Lui dire, ou non ? Elle en serait anéantie, elle aimait trop Sasuke. La seule réaction qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait été mise au courant qu'il était entre la vie et la mort me tordait l'estomac. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir encore plus. Alors comment oser lui dire tout cela ? Une voix intérieure me susurra de me taire. Cela ne servait à rien de lui raconter quelque chose de passé, quelque chose de révolu. Autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

҉

Une boule au ventre et une main tremblante d'hésitation posée sur la poignée de la porte. Voilà commet je me trouvais, sur le point de rentrer dans la chambre assignée à Sasuke. Tsunade était partie il y a quelque secondes, me laissant seul face à un problème épineux : m'en aller en rejetant mon passé, ou entrer et accepter la réalité ? De toute façon, j'avais des questions à poser. Alors autant prendre sur moi pour obtenir des réponses.

J'inspirai donc une grande bouffée d'air froid et moite qui régnait dans cet endroit austère, et entrai dans la chambre, tout en gardant à l'esprit les mots que Tsunade avait laissé tomber en partant :

 _\- Il a été gravement blessé, Naruto. Je te préviens pour que tu ne sois pas trop choqué._

Très rassurant, n'est-il pas… ? Mais malgré que Tsunade m'ait prévenu, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se soulever dans ma poitrine à la vue d'un Sasuke épuisé, en train de dormir d'un sommeil fiévreux. Il avait maigri, et sa peau semblait être devenue grise en ayant perdu son teint de porcelaine. Ses bras étaient bandés, et son visage était couvert de pansements. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-et-venues derrière ses paupières, cherchant un objectif invisible, introuvable. Des tuyaux fins sortaient de ses bandages, lui envoyant du sang, lui en ôtant, lui injectant des médicaments.

Et il paraissait si faible… encore plus qu'à Suna, après son combat contre son frère. Et cela me paraissait si étrange que Sasuke puisse paraître aussi faible et vulnérable.

Pendant que mon rythme cardiaque s'apaisait peu à peu, je vis ses paupières papillonner légèrement, puis s'ouvrir sur ses yeux, livides. Passé un instant de surprise, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire fatigué.

\- Naruto… tu es venu !

\- Oui, je… en fait je… je suis venu te parler. laissai-je tomber en cherchant mes mots.

C'était peut-être trop direct, mais je me savais incapable de lui poser certaines questions si nous prenions du bon temps avant. Le problème était que nous étions entourés d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on puisse connaître nos petits secrets.

\- On ne pourrait pas sortir, plutôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, baka professionnel, mais je ne peux pas bouger !

Pardon ?! Je le regardai, allongé dans son lit. Sans bouger. Mais pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ainsi ? Le regard interrogateur, je fixai Sasuke qui lâcha un ricanement ironique, avant de me rappeler qu'il s'était pris un katana en plein ventre. Oui, c'est sûr que dans ces conditions, il semblait difficile de marcher normalement… L'évidence de sa réponse me gêna. Quel imbécile je faisais de ne pas m'en être rappelé ! Espérons que ce ne soit que mon cerveau qui ait effacé volontairement certains souvenirs désagréables, et que la sénilité ne me guette pas déjà !

Bref ! Je m'approchai de lui, préparant dans ma tête les questions à lui poser sans le brusquer. Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé.

Quand je fus à sa hauteur, je sentis quelque chose frôler ma main. C'était celle, tremblante, de Sasuke. L'air renfrogné, je voulus la retirer.

\- S'il-te-plaît, juste pour cette fois.

Détournant le regard, je lâchai un soupir d'approbation contrainte. Dans quelle embrouille étais-je encore allé me mettre ?

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je respirai un moment pour profiter pleinement de la situation. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Naruto oublie ma 'fugue' en quelques instants. Il allait lui falloir du temps, mais au moins, il était là. Rien que sa présence était extraordinaire à mes yeux, parce que je n'aurais pas ne serait-ce que songé que cela puisse être possible il y a encore quelques minutes. Et peu à peu, je prenais conscience d'une chose cruelle. Qu'il serait très difficile de lui faire comprendre que j'étais désolé. Réellement, et énormément désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? … Sasuke, il y a un an, pourquoi t'es parti ?

Il m'en voulait vraiment. Le ton de sa voix était brut et tranchant, sans mensonge possible en retour. Alors comment lui faire comprendre ?

\- Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment fait mal de partir. Je ne mens pas, Naruto. J'ai vraiment hésité, mais…

\- Mais ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Uchiwa.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Uchiwa ? Il ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. En une si petite seconde, il venait d'ériger un mur de glace entre nous. Douloureusement infranchissable. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'il enchaîna rapidement :

\- Dis-moi la vérité. L'entière vérité.

\- Je… Mon frère était innocent, en fait c'était…

\- Danzō, Homura, Koharu. Merci, je suis au courant. La suite, s'il-te-plaît.

Au courant ? Mais comment ? Je ne lui avais rien dit ! Je n'avais jamais rien dit à personne, il n'y avait qu'à l'hôpital de Suna que… !

Ma main glissa de la sienne pour retomber sur le matelas. Il avait dû tout entendre là-bas. Résigné, je continuai :

\- Orochimaru m'avait promis du pouvoir. Et nous avions le même objectif. Je l'avais déjà rencontré, plus jeune, quand je vivais encore tout seul. Il avait voulu me prendre dans ses rangs, mais j'avais refusé. Cependant, cette fois, ça a été plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas trouvé la force d'esprit nécessaire pour lui résister. Tu connais la suite. Mais je t'assure que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me décider à partir ! C'est juste qu'il y allait de l'honneur de ma famille.

\- L'honneur de ta famille était donc si important que simplement révéler la vérité n'aurait pas suffi ?

Si. Et j'en avais pris conscience rapidement. La vérité m'était si souvent revenue, mais j'avais toujours jugé qu'il était trop tard. Trop tard pour renoncer, trop tard pour échapper au désir de vengeance qu'Orochimaru avait fait naître en moi. Trop tard pour revenir à tes côtés, Naruto… Si seulement je pouvais te faire comprendre à quel point j'en étais désolé !

\- Si…

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais tu vois bien que je suis là, non ? J'ai renoncé à ma vengeance, j'ai même été jusqu'à combattre Kabuto ! Il te faut quoi de plus pour comprendre que cette histoire est finie ? Je suis de retour au village, et je ne veux plus en partir ! En fait, je voudrais surtout te poser une question. Non, ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plaît, c'est très important. Tsunade m'a parlé de quelque chose que j'aurais apparemment fait. Elle m'a dit que je serais jugé par le Conseil du village, et que je serais puni. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais déserté, mais je me doute bien qu'il y a autre chose. Et tout cela me fait peur, parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose d'autre. Naruto, tu peux me dire, s'il-te-plaît ? Personne ne daigne m'adresser la parole. Je t'en prie, Naruto, dis-moi ce que j'ai oublié ! Dis-moi, je t'en supplie !

* * *

 **Et on coupe tout ! ㅋㅋㅋ Je suis méchante ! Chapitre 11 fini, et chapitre 12 en marche, il arrive doucement, mais sûrement.**

 **Je prends sur moi et sur mes temps libres, mais j'ai parfois vraiment besoin d'écrire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, même si elle met du temps, cette fiction parviendra à sa fin ! Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais bon !**

 **Bref ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre qui représente un gros tournant dans l'intrigue ? Ne jouez pas trop aux fantômes qui passent au travers de tout, et ne peuvent donc pas taper sur un clavier, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je voudrais vraiment savoir quelles ont été vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et, si vous avez des idées, ce que vous imaginez de la suite. Que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**

 **Dites-moi tout s'il-vous-plaît les gens ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, c'est grâce à vous que je peux continuer ! Merci, Danke, Gracias, Thanks, Arigatō, Gomawo, Xièxiè, Cảm ơn bạn,… Tout ce que vous voulez ! x) Je vous aime !**


	12. Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule !

**Chapitre 12 : Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule... !**

* * *

 **~ Snif snif … ~ Mais dites-moi, c'est que ça sent la fin ?! Elle arrive, à grands pas ! Elle se cache, mais elle ne va pas tarder ! Je la renifle ! ;D**

 **:Okj'arrêtemondélire: Vous allez bien mes chers ananas ? (Que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, vous êtes des ananas, alors pas la peine de protester ! Plusieurs personnes pourront témoigner en ma faveur, d'abord ! -ᴧ-)**

 **Donc ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Au menu du jour : engueulades, révélations, démantèlement(s), regrets, volonté, et bien d'autres choses ! Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que ça va dépoter ! 가자~ ! .**

 **/SBAAAAAFF/ Enfin bon, voilà quoi, bonne lecture ! x)**

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

 _\- Tout cela me fait peur, parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose d'autre. Naruto, tu peux me dire, s'il-te-plaît ? Personne ne daigne m'adresser la parole. Je t'en prie, Naruto, dis-moi ce que j'ai oublié ! Dis-moi, je t'en supplie !_

Même quand ma respiration repartit normalement, même quand mes idées furent à peu près en place, même quand j'eus ravalé – tout sauf facilement ! – ma salive, je regardai toujours Sasuke d'un air ahuri. Avais-je rêvé ou venait-il bien de sortir ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins ? Non, c'était mon imagination. Mon imagination débordante qui avait voulu me jouer un mauvais tour, et avait imaginé ces mots, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le visage suppliant du brun, ses yeux où brillait la sincérité, tout m'indiquait que ce que j'avais entendu était bien réel. J'aurais voulu que ce soit une blague. Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour moi…

\- Sasuke, dis-moi… s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule… !

\- Mais… non… !

Bon. Cette fois, il y avait vraiment un problème. La faute avait changé de camp, et les enjeux avaient mutés. En galères impossibles… ! Si cette mauvaise blague était vraie, j'avais en face de moi un (quasi-)innocent, qui allait être jugé pour une faute dont il n'était pas le responsable.

\- Écoute, on ne parle pas de partie de shōgi, mais de quelque chose de très important. Je vais m'efforcer de te faire confiance une fois de plus, même si je me doute bien que c'est dangereux. Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui… ! laissa-t-il tomber avec un air désespéré, et abasourdi.

Bon sang, il avait vraiment l'air de le penser ! Je lâchai une excuse vaseuse pour m'échapper un moment. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Et tant pis pour la porte claquée dans un hôpital.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Est-ce qu'il allait revenir ? Il avait été surpris, et je pensais bien que tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment ne devait pas être facile à accepter. Alors bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien de l'attendre.

Il faudrait donc que je trouve la réponse à mes si nombreux questionnements tout seul ? Sûrement. Voyons, il y avait forcément une explication logique à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il suffisait de réfléchir un peu, et de reconstituer les événements comme on fait un puzzle. D'ailleurs, peut-être manquait-il une pièce à mon puzzle… ? Et si je reprenais tout depuis le début ?

Orochimaru m'avait persuadé de le suivre, puisque nous avions le même but.

 _\- Ton objectif est le même que le mien, et je ne peux nier tes capacités._

Alors je m'étais entraîné. Avoir cédé à la tentation aussi facilement, juste par soif de force et de vengeance m'avait blessé. Tous les jours, j'avais essayé de me persuader que ce que je faisais était bien pour ma famille. En réalité, tous les jours je combattais les sentiments qui tiraient mon cœur vers Konoha. Je ne faisais pas tomber les corps ou les têtes, mais les voix qui me criaient de partir de ces repères malsains et où régnait toujours une atmosphère de mort et de mensonge.

 _Je déballai mes maigres affaires, quand je me rendis compte de mon oubli. Un de mes hauts. Il avait dû rester dans ma chambre, là-bas. J'imaginai alors la tête que tireraient certains à Konoha en le découvrant. Un sourire ironique étira mes lèvres. En réalisant que Naruto serait sans aucun doute mis au courant, je ressentis un pincement au cœur, comme pour contredire mon sourire. Puis je me ressaisis. Il fallait que je l'oublie. Pour ma famille. Pour Itachi._

Et dire que j'avais pensé avoir raison. Dire que j'avais osé croire être dans le droit chemin. J'en avais honte. Et surtout, j'avais été si candide ! J'avais cru contrôler Orochimaru. Comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'il se laisserait faire ? Qu'il se laisserait diriger sans s'en rendre compte ?

 _\- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, Sasuke. Va donc te reposer._

 _Depuis quand me demandait-il de me reposer ? Ça cachait quelque chose… Je m'engouffrai dans un des nombreux couloirs sombres, froids et humides qui circulaient à l'intérieur de la montagne, et m'immobilisai à un tournant en tendant l'oreille. J'étais sûr que le serpent allait comploter quelque chose avec Kabuto._

Bien sûr qu'il allait comploter avec Kabuto ! Il avait peut-être confiance en moi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir m'utiliser pour ses propres idées, et sans me faire part de quoi que ce soit – bien entendu ! Ça par contre, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Obnubilé que j'étais par la vengeance, je n'avais pas vu le serpent forger dans mon ombre son plan machiavélique.

 _\- Quand comptez-vous passer à l'acte ?_

 _\- Après l'attaque de Konoha. S'il ne meurt pas, ce sera une preuve de ses qualités, et j'aurai donc la confirmation qu'il ferait un parfait réceptacle._

Et puis nous étions partis. Nous avions marché vers Konoha, avec cette armée qui avait tout dévasté sur son passage sans savoir faire une différence entre arbre et humain.

Petit à petit, mes souvenirs se faisaient plus flous. Je finissais par ne plus rien pouvoir me rappeler, et mon dernier souvenir restait cette foule de pantins assoiffés de sang qui n'attendaient qu'un petit geste du serpent pour sauter sur le premier être vivant venu. Et puis le noir complet.

Il paraissait évident qu'on m'avait manipulé. Orochimaru, pour s'assurer mon corps comme réceptacle, avait malgré moi pris possession de mon esprit. J'en étais sûr, puisque j'avais repris conscience alors que j'étais accroupi au-dessus de Naruto en le menaçant de mon katana, c'est-à-dire quand Orochimaru était resté dans la forêt pour ne pas se mouiller dans la bataille. C'était forcément quelque chose comme ça. Le seul problème était maintenant de trouver une preuve acceptable pour convaincre le conseil de la véracité de ce que j'avançais. Évidemment, il était impossible qu'ils puissent prêter la moindre attention aux paroles d'un déserteur…

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Fébrilement, je tournai une nouvelle page. Encore une. Un rapide coup d'œil au bas de la feuille me montra que je n'en étais qu'à la vingt-cinquième. Je n'avançais décidément pas rapidement. Mais l'amas de feuillets qui reposait pêle-mêle sur mes genoux et mon lit n'avait rien de facile à déchiffrer. Tous ces signes hétéroclites s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, et j'aurais rapidement jeté l'éponge si je n'avais pas trouvé, au fond du tiroir, une feuille où étaient répertoriés tous ces signes étranges.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais fait cela. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, amoureux de mon village, j'avais dérobé dans les archives du Conseil les documents ultra-secrets retrouvés dans un repère d'Orochimaru. Heureusement que j'avais appris une technique très pratique qui m'avait permis de mettre à leur place des doubles parfaits. Et maintenant, j'étais dans ma chambre, les feuilles étalées sur mes draps, en train d'essayer de trouver la preuve de mes soupçons. J'avais quelque peu cogité sur ce que Sasuke avait pu me révéler, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait exister au moins l'ombre d'une preuve de ce qu'il avançait, si tant était qu'il racontait la vérité.

Alors je cherchais. Un moyen de l'innocenter. Pour pouvoir le détester en paix. Parce que s'il mourrait, j'aurais toujours mauvaise conscience de détester quelqu'un qui avait payé de sa vie des crimes qu'il n'avait probablement pas commis consciemment. Car après tout, peut-être était-il vraiment innocent. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais croire.

De toutes manières, quelque chose me titillait. Ces documents avaient déjà été déchiffrés, mais par une seule personne, ce qui était relativement rare dans le cas d'un dossier de cette importance – autant physique que diplomatique. De plus, le nom de cette personne n'était mentionné nulle part. À moins qu'il soit de la Racine, c'était extrêmement louche. Et maintenant que je me retrouvais devant les écrits du serpent, je me rendais peu à peu compte de quelque chose de crucial. Des erreurs ! La traduction était parsemée d'erreurs ! Elle mentait, et changerait peut-être même tout le jugement du Conseil. Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelque chose concernant Sasuke ! Tout ce que j'avais pu lire pour le moment ne tournait qu'autour d'expériences scientifiques totalement gores et sanguinaires, ou de stratagèmes d'attaque tous plus sadiques les uns que les autres. Au moins, je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur. En revanche, celle du traducteur m'inquiétait un peu plus…

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Sûrement que la Hokage avait eu les nerfs en chauffe de me voir dans un état lamentable lors de sa dernière visite. Sûrement qu'elle m'avait administré quelque remède de sa composition, histoire de me remettre sur pieds plus rapidement ; car mon état s'était remarquablement amélioré ces derniers temps, et je pouvais enfin marcher – à peu près normalement. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû être heureux ; j'allais enfin sortir de l'hôpital ! Mais non. Non parce que cela signifiait que j'allais bientôt perdre toute ma liberté. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre parmi tous les reproches que me faisait la Hokage quand elle venait me voir, c'était ce qui m'attendait incessamment sous peu. Et malgré tout ce que je pouvais protester en justifications et excuses, elle ne semblait pas encline à m'écouter, et encore moins à me croire – sans parler d'envisager une cessation des poursuites !

J'étais donc condamné, et le fait que Naruto soit parti si rapidement l'autre jour ne me rassurait pas. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il reviendrait, mais n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis ce jour. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais en conclure.

Toujours est-il que je me sentais irrémédiablement perdu, coincé dans un étau qui se refermait peu à peu sur moi, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Et mon impuissance me pesait, et m'énervait. J'aurais aimé faire assez mal à mes 'gardiens' pour qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger, pour pouvoir chercher tranquillement ce que je voulais.

҉

 _\- Au fait, c'est pour demain. avait lâché la Hokage en claquant la porte._

Voilà, j'étais fixé. Mon sort allait se jouer demain, et mon cœur se serrait à cette idée.

Kakashi était venu me voir ce matin, et il avait bien essayé de me remonter le moral en me changeant les idées, mais n'avait pas réussi à me les enlever de là. En plus, quand je lui avais demandé des nouvelles de Naruto, il m'avait avoué ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours, qu'il était cloîtré chez lui, et refusait toute visite. Je me demandais ce que cela cachait. Du peu que j'étais resté au village, il n'avait jamais agi comme cela. Et à en juger par le ton qu'avait utilisé Kakashi pour m'annoncer cela, c'était vraiment inhabituel. Donc, d'autant plus inquiétant.

J'aurais voulu aller le voir, lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais on m'avait ''assigné à chambre'', et je n'avais aucune autorisation de sortie. Foutues décisions ! Si seulement j'avais trouvé une preuve solide de mon innocence, ils auraient peut-être compris enfin qu'ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne depuis le début ! Mais convaincre le Conseil de Konoha qu'il se trompe, c'était apparemment aussi dur que de demander à un certain blondinet de se priver de ramens pendant un an… Autant dire que c'était impossible… !

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Ça y est ! J'avais enfin reconstitué tout le texte, et je n'avais plus qu'à relier tous les morceaux entre eux. Moi qui n'aimais pas les jeux intellectuels, cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais servi ! Je me lançai donc dans un puzzle puissance mille qui s'annonçait long, épuisant, et surtout particulièrement pesant.

Il allait falloir que je me serve de mon cerveau pour aller plus vite… Je me souvins alors d'avoir vu « Sasuke » quelque part dans ce méli-mélo de mots codés. En remuant les feuilles dans tous les sens, je retrouvai enfin le passage. Plus qu'à trouver la suite.

« Sasuke est arrivé aujourd'hui. » Aucune importance. Allons voir plus loin.

« Il me faut un nouveau réceptacle pour mon âme. Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour remplacer l'actuel. » Ah, c'était déjà mieux ! Continuons. « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'assez digne pour cela. Mais le problème est qu'il est presque trop puissant. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se laisse pas faire. » Les dernières paroles étaient presque transparentes. Il avait voulu Sasuke pour s'emparer de son corps. La première fois que Tsunade m'avait révélé ses projets un peu fous, j'avais vraiment eu du mal à la croire. Mais la preuve devant les yeux, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : ce mégalomane en peau de serpent était vraiment très dangereux !

Plus loin, un certain passage attira mon attention. « C'était pourtant si simple ! Il me suffit de prendre peu à peu le contrôle de son âme. Doucement, il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais assez rapidement pour que cette histoire prenne fin avant que je ne sois obligé de trouver un corps de secours. » Si près ! Si près de moi, j'avais presque la preuve de la franchise du brun qui clamait son innocence tout seul, dans l'ombre du Conseil qui le faisait taire.

Fiévreusement, je promenais mes yeux sur la feuille en cherchant une preuve qui ne pourrait être réfutée. Une preuve décisive que le Conseil serait dans l'impossibilité d'évincer.

« C'est parti. Il tombe peu à peu entre mes doigts. Je vais bientôt pouvoir l'utiliser. » Kami-sama ! Mes yeux s'écarquillaient au fil de ma lecture. 'Invraisemblable' était le seul mot que je trouvais pour qualifier ce que je découvrais.

« Nous partons demain, et l'Uchiwa ne se doute de rien. La vengeance le dévore sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et moi de même. Quand nous reviendrons de la campagne contre Konoha, il sera définitivement et irrémédiablement à moi. » Mon cœur eut, il me sembla, un moment d'arrêt avant de repartir en s'emballant. Devant moi, j'avais la preuve de l'innocence de Sasuke. Le village entier le jugeait comme un meurtrier, alors que lui, faible et impuissant, criait une vérité que personne ne croyait, et surtout que personne ne souhaitait croire.

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

\- J'ai peur qu'il te rejoigne, Obito.

Accroupi devant la stèle du terrain numéro trois, je ressassais sans cesse les même pensées, et réalisais à peine ce qui était en train de se dérouler à Konoha. Mon élève, celui qui était arrivé au village après avoir gagné sa force par ses propres moyens, après avoir vu mourir sa famille sous ses yeux, celui qui avait tout de même presque retrouvé le sourire, celui que l'amitié était quasiment parvenue à changer, celui-là même qui m'avait paru si désemparé quand j'étais allé lui rendre visite, une partie de moi se refusait je crois bien à se faire à l'idée que ce même garçon que j'avais vu si gentil avait pu devenir un sanglant meurtrier.

Une courte réflexion me fit regretter mes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas le qualifier de sanglant meurtrier. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il avait été sur le champ de bataille, à manier son katana sans se soucier de ce qu'il trancherait. Mais je le savais avoir une personnalité tellement autre que ce que le Conseil de Konoha voulait bien laisser entendre, que je n'avais pas pu rejeter ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Ce regard perdu et fiévreux, qui avait accompagné ces paroles si lourdes de conséquences, je n'avais pas pu l'oublier. Il n'avait pas été qu'un sanglant meurtrier. Il avait endossé, contraint et forcé, le rôle du sanglant _pantin_ meurtrier. Cela paraissait si évident que je me doutais bien de quelque affaire étrange, se mêlant aux closes de ce que le Conseil pouvait dire. Parce que dire n'est pas toujours avouer. Et surtout parce que, dans cette affaire, les dires avaient un arrière-goût de cachotteries.

Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Que seraient les impressions sans preuves d'un simple ANBU face aux évidences qu'exposaient les hautes instances de son village ? De la poussière. Rien de plus que de la simple poussière qui serait balayée en un seul coup d'époussette. Il leur était si simple de faire place nette… trop simple peut-être…

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Les yeux hagards, comme souvent dernièrement, je n'écoutai le discours solennel de personnes inconnues que parcimonieusement. Seule la présentation du conseil m'avait passablement intéressé. Fraîchement renouvelé, il arborait deux personnes dans ses nouveautés. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris la mort de « Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado et Danzō Shimura, bienfaiteurs du village, morts en véritables héros pour le protéger ». Foutaises ! Si seulement ils savaient…

Avec un étrange pincement au cœur, j'avais soudainement pensé à mon frère. Je l'avais vengé ! « Nii-san, tu peux être en paix désormais, car j'ai fait tomber ceux qui t'avaient déchu. »

Mais le vide avait vite avalé cette vague satisfaction. Sûrement que cela était dû au fait que j'avais décidé d'abandonner toutes ces histoires sanglantes pour retrouver la paix. La paix que j'avais entrevue il y a si peu de temps. Qui avait disparu si rapidement, noyée de ténèbres. Et qui me semblait aujourd'hui si éphémère. Elle n'était visiblement pas faite pour moi. Tant pis…

De loin, j'entendis par la suite des bribes de ce qui était proclamé haut et fort. Nom de l'accusé. _Tsss…_ Chefs d'accusation. _Pitié !_ Complices. _Ben voyons !_ Témoins. _Épargnez-moi ça !_ Et tout ce que peut avoir un procès d'ennuyeux à mourir. _Au secours… !_ Surtout lorsqu'il vous concerne, et que, vous sachant douloureusement impuissant, vous ne pouvez que ressasser votre innocence si claire à votre esprit. Si fantomatique à celui des autres.

Et puis, ce fut au tour de la poignée de témoins d'exposer leur écœurant étalage d'exagérations et de plaintes secouées de sanglots. Juste assez pour apitoyer l'assemblée, et la monter contre le « sadique et insensible massacreur ». Juste assez pour que le Conseil triomphe dans toute son infâmie et son mensonge. Juste assez pour me dégoûter à jamais de la soi-disant ''justice'' qu'il faisait ignominieusement régner. Heureusement que mon déjeuner avait été léger, je l'aurai facilement dégobillé devant cet entassement horripilant de fausses vérités !

Ensuite, une personne à la tribune commanda les preuves matérielles. Ayant déjà pris possession de mon katana, il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à quémander, et si quelqu'un pouvait en apporter une, elle n'était sûrement pas digne d'intérêt. Autant rester prostré dans ma bulle, le temps paraîtrait peut-être moins long, qui sait…

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où une silhouette se leva, au fond de la tribune, que je daignai offrir un peu de mon attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. (Un peu, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer !)

La Hokage, que je n'avais jusqu'ici pas remarquée, fixait – apparemment – le centre de la salle, d'un air ahuri. Qu'y avait-il de si important pour que la dirigeante-même du village y porte une attention toute particulière ? Une foule de questionnements se bousculant déjà dans ma pauvre tête, et annonçant une possible-future-migraine-des-plus-terribles, je préférai faire un effort pour diriger mes yeux jusqu'à l'objet de son étonnement.

Quand mon regard – blasé – se posa sur ce, ou plutôt celui qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez la médic-nin, mon cœur rata un battement. Une tignasse blonde indomptable qui reflétait le soleil s'engouffrant à flots par la grande porte de la salle si austère et froide, de grands yeux bleus pétillants d'excitation et de vie, et un sourire éclatant et triomphant. Une silhouette qui se découpait dans les rayons de l'astre solaire, tendant fièrement un gros dossier en l'air.

Comment ? Alors lui aussi ? Lui, le blond si gentil, si prévenant il y a un an, il allait lui aussi livrer, avec son sourire angélique, une chaîne de plus pour me tenir prisonnier ? Lui à qui j'avais pourtant tout révélé de l'odieuse machination qui me tenait ? Lui en qui j'avais mis mon ultime confiance, il la jetait en pâturages à qui voudrait bien la piétiner, et venait si innocemment broyer ce qu'il restait de mon cœur ? Je préférais rester sourd et aveugle à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir déblatérer pour se justifier.

Une secousse me réveilla de ma transe. Mon regard se posant sur un des ANBU qui m'encadraient, je compris qu'ils étaient partis délibérer, et que j'allais être ramené dans cet endroit froid et lugubre où j'avais atterri tôt ce matin. Ils m'avaient impitoyablement réveillé et traîné jusqu'à cet endroit sombre alors que la lune était encore haute dans le ciel.

Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas montré enthousiaste, et mon comportement passif ne m'avait pas valu d'être bien vu par les shinobi qui étaient « chargés de mon cas ». Mais au fond de moi, je m'en fichais pas mal. Pourquoi se soucier d'une vie morne et sombre, sans objectif, d'une vie vouée à l'échec ?

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Exceptionnellement, j'avais été autorisé à assister aux délibérations, étant en possession d'une preuve décisive et inattendue. Heureusement que Mamie Tsunade avait revendiqué la légitimité de ma présence, parce que certaines personnes ne s'en étaient pas soucié des masses, voire quelques-uns paraissaient souhaiter plutôt mon départ immédiat, ainsi que celui de ce que j'apportais. Pas étonnant après tout, il fallait un sacré bon réseau pour parvenir à falsifier un document aussi important sans que la supercherie ne soit avérée rapidement ! Alors je me doutais bien que toutes les personnes de la salle n'étaient pas aussi blanches qu'elles voulaient bien le laisser paraître ! Il devait bien y avoir un ou deux complices de ce traître dans le tas !

En réalité, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur la question, plusieurs personnes indignées déjà me demandaient – ou plutôt devrais-je dire me hurlaient d'un ton offusqué – comment j'avais bien pu entrer en possession de ces documents. La haine m'étouffant, j'eus du mal à trouver un vocabulaire correct pour exprimer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal compris. commençai-je d'un ton mielleux à la limite du léchage de bottes, un ton qui d'ailleurs, ne resta pas calme longtemps. Vous venez vraiment de me demander comment j'ai eu ces documents ? Mais vous connaissez la réponse mieux que moi ! Ça me paraît évident que je les ai volé, pas à vous ? Pourtant, c'est vous qui l'avez caché !

Je crus que j'allais exploser. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus garder pour moi un tel entortillement de sentiments. Ma voix se fit plus rauque, et, d'un ton acerbe et débordant de reproches, je continuai sur ma lancée. J'aurais voulu les assassiner de mots !

\- C'est bien vous, n'est-ce-pas, l'un de vous, qui portez la confiance de tout un village sur les épaules, qui avez accepté des archives fausses ? À moins que vous n'ayez pas vérifié ? C'est pourtant votre boulot, non ?

\- Naruto, je t'en prie ! m'interrompis soudain Tsunade. Aies un minimum de respect pour tes supérieurs, tu ignores à qui tu parles !

Mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour me taire et ravaler mes paroles. Et puisque j'avais commencé, autant terminer ! Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Au contraire. J'avais plutôt tout à gagner… ou à regagner.

\- Je sais très bien à qui je parle, et c'est justement ça qui m'écœure le plus ! Savoir que des personnes ayant une place si importante au sein du village le trahisse aussi facilement, ça me dégoûte !

\- Prenez garde à votre façon de parler, jeune homme ! s'exclama soudain un vieil homme à la barbe grise et hirsute. Vous n'imaginez même pas l'honneur qu'il vous est fait dans le simple fait d'entrer dans cette salle, alors n'abusez pas de votre chance passagère ! Vos accusations sans fondements sont amèrement blessantes !

\- Sans fondements ? Sauf votre respect monsieur, j'espère au moins que vous faites de l'humour.

Ces façades d'innocence m'avaient écœuré. Je savais très bien ce que cette histoire cachait, et constater que des gens aussi importants éludaient la vérité sous des airs faussement scandalisés m'insupportait. Je poursuivis donc, nullement effrayé par les menaces mal dissimulées du vieil homme :

\- Rassurez-vous – ou inquiétez-vous, c'est selon – j'ai mes preuves. Les traductions de ces dossiers ayant appartenu à Orochimaru sont toutes faussées. Heureusement, le code était expliqué, et j'ai déjà tout relu. Jetez-y un coup d'œil, vous y verrez non seulement que Sasuke Uchiwa est innocent, mais vous apprendrez par la même occasion une tonne de jolies choses sur Orochimaru ! Je vous en prie, regardez, c'est fait pour !

\- Monsieur, m'interpella une femme qui, rien qu'avec sa bouche en cul-de-poule, annonçait une ennuyeuse déclaration. Même si ce que vous avancez est véridique – et j'en doute fort, pour la simple est bonne raison que tout cela me paraît tout bonnement impossible et ridicule – vous êtes également en tort. Comment osez-vous présenter devant la Justice un document secret volé ?

Alors là, c'en était trop. Ils pouvaient nier leur lien avec l'affaire, ils pouvaient s'offusquer de mon ton abrupt et sans doute irrespectueux, ils pouvaient douter de la véracité de ces preuves, mais oser évoquer la Justice, c'en était beaucoup trop que je ne puisse supporter.

\- Ne parlez pas de Justice quand vous n'avez même pas laissé s'exprimer le principal intéressé ! À ce que je sache, nos lois accordent la parole aux accusés pendant les procès, n'est-ce pas ? Alors où était-elle, je vous prie ? Quand a-t-on laissé Sasuke s'exprimer ? Quand l'a-t-on laissé s'expliquer ou se défendre ?

Un silence éloquent prit ses droits dans la salle. Alors c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu argumenter ? Pour des magistrats ou des dirigeants, leur répondant était bien faible ! Cependant, je leur devais une fière chandelle : ils venaient d'apporter une pièce de plus sur le puzzle de la vérité. Quelques pièces manquaient encore à l'appel, mais mon intuition me disait qu'elles ne pouvaient être bien loin. Il me suffisait de fouiller un tant soit peu, et je finirai bien par tomber dessus.

\- Où est donc cette belle Justice que vous prônez haut et fort dans toute cette odieuse machination ? Comment pouvez-vous imposer le silence à quelqu'un sans même lui demander s'il a la moindre chose à dire ? Comment pouvez-vous encore oser prétendre aux postes de défendeurs de la Justice ? Comment ? Si vous trouvez la réponse, faites-moi signe. Parce que cela m'intéresse grandement.

Un petit homme boudiné dans une tenue visiblement trop juste pour lui se leva à l'autre bout de la table, et demanda à ce que la preuve fût examinée par ses soins. Ses petites mains épaisses feuilletaient le dossier en remontant ses épaisses lunettes rouges le long de son nez aquilin à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page. Plusieurs fois, je le vis tiquer nerveusement en s'arrêtant sur un passage qu'il jugeait sûrement intéressant.

Apparemment, c'était lui qui était chargé de juger de l'acceptation d'une preuve. Et dans ce cas précis, c'était sur lui que reposait la suite du procès. C'était sur ces épaules larges et fatiguées que vacillait dangereusement la vie de Sasuke. Et moi, je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissamment à la scène, uniquement témoin de sa profonde concentration.

Kami-sama, si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour qu'il se dépêche ! Si seulement j'avais pu l'aider ! Cloué sur ma chaise, je bouillais de vouloir faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour venir en aide à Sasuke, car j'avais douté de lui. Alors maintenant que je tenais une preuve solide de son innocence, je n'allais pas la laisser passer comme un vulgaire bout de papier. Parce qu'à constater l'état d'énervement dans lequel j'avais plongé le Conseil, il y allait certainement de plus qu'une simple peine de prison. Ces personnes avaient si peu de compassion pour mon brun (Oups, est-ce que j'avais dit ''mon'' ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais plus appelé comme ça… Je ne savais même pas si j'en avais encore le droit…) que j'avais peur de l'issue du procès.

Nerveusement, je commençai à triturer la fermeture éclair de mon haut sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Alors que certains commençaient à tuer le temps en bavardant, je me plongeai dans l'observation ô combien intéressante – ironie, quand tu nous tiens… – des personnes présentes dans la salle. Rien de bien passionnant, assurément, mais cela me permettrait peut-être de mieux les cerner.

Tandis que je me perdais à mettre un surnom gentil sur chaque visage – la crapule, le mouchard, l'embobineuse, le manipulateur, la blasée-de-l'extrême, le sarcastique et autres sobriquets qui leur allaient à tous à merveille – ''le boudiné'' continuait sa lecture. Je lui accordai parfois quelques regards en coin pour juger de son avancement, mais apparemment, il lui faudrait changer de lunettes le plus tôt possible. Entre ses yeux qui se plissaient en révélant ses pattes d'oie, la lenteur à laquelle il lisait, et ses lunettes qu'il remettait sans cesse, j'étais quasiment assuré de dormir cette nuit sur cette chaise dure et inconfortable.

Et quand enfin – juste après que j'aie identifié le Monsieur-je-sais-tout de la salle – il leva le regard de toute la paperasse qui m'avait tenue lieu de seule compagnie durant ces derniers jours et toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de tous, je me redressai sur mon séant, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- J'ai arrêté mon jugement à propos de ce dossier.

* * *

 **Et si mes chers ananas, j'ai encore arrêté à un moment crucial ! Et non, vous ne saurez rien de la suite avant une semaine ! (*Oh, la cruelle !*)**

 **Et justement, en ce qui concerne cette mystérieuse suite, que renfermera-t-elle ? Est-ce que ''le boudiné'' comme l'appelle si affectueusement Naruto acceptera la preuve ? Et plus généralement, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis dans le chapitre 13 ? Faites vos jeux ! Dites-moi tout !**

 **En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre (un peu plus long que les autres… je vais en allongeant mes chapitres, moi !) vous aura plu, et que vous continuerez à me suivre ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire !**

 **Bisous mes ananas !**


	13. Sombre crétin !

**Chapitre 13 : Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de ça, sombre crétin !**

* * *

 **Et nous voilà déjà au dernier chapitre ! Elle n'était pas très longue comme fic, mais bon, c'était ma première, donc… Je prévois un épilogue, et après, TGSH se finit vraiment !**

 **En attendant la fin, voici un chapitre… que vous n'avez qu'à lire pour savoir comment il est ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Je suis méchante, je sais, c'est comme ça on ne me changera pas !**

 **Enfin ! Vous connaissez le rituel : lisez, et parlez ! Ou plutôt, écrivez dans votre cas… S'il vous plaît ! Bonne lecture mes ananas !**

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

 _Quand enfin – juste après que j'aie identifié le Monsieur-je-sais-tout de la salle – il leva le regard de toute la paperasse qui m'avait tenue lieu de seule compagnie durant ces derniers jours et toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de tous, je me redressai sur mon séant, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il allait dire._

 _\- J'ai arrêté mon jugement à propos de ce dossier._

Pour ma part, c'était mon cœur qui allait s'arrêter s'il ne donnait pas rapidement son accord ! Il fallait qu'il l'accepte !

\- Je voudrais juste poser une question avant de me prononcer définitivement. Naruto Uzumaki, vous connaissez l'accusé Sasuke Uchiwa pour avoir été dans la même équipe, et vous étiez même bons amis, me semble-t-il. Comment pouvons-nous dans ce cas être assurés de votre objectivité ? Il est fort plausible que vous ayez imaginé un stratagème afin de libérer votre ami… Un stratagème qui ressemblerait à s'y méprendre à une preuve…

« Calme-toi, Naruto, calme-toi. » Le ''boudiné'' commençait sérieusement à me peser. Non seulement, il mettait une heure à lire les documents, il me faisait bouillir, mais en plus il mettait ma parole en doute ! Je me rappelai pourtant très clairement avoir juré de dire la vérité dans cette foutue salle où Sasuke déprimait tout seul ! Oui, tout seul. Ses groupies étaient toutes trop tristes pour venir… !

Alors que j'allais protester énergiquement, Mamie Tsunade me coupa la parole.

\- Je me porte garante de ce garçon. déclara-t-elle.

Certaines personnes parurent surprises, et une femme – d'après sa tête il s'agissait de la « blasée-de-l'extrême – sursauta même sur sa chaise et, c'était la première expression que je lui voyais, parut surprise. Cacherait-elle quelque chose ? Si j'en croyais son air gêné, oui. Il ne fallait plus que je la lâche du regard, quelque chose me disait qu'elle m'apporterait les réponses que je cherchais si obstinément.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Allongé sur une planche recouverte à la va-vite d'un grossier morceau de tissu qui faisait office de lit, je me repassais les instants que je venais de vivre dans ma pauvre tête prête à éclater. Le fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas laissé parler passait encore – de toute façon, je n'avais rien à leur dire sur cette innocence qu'ils ne m'accordaient pas. À quoi bon, de toute manière ? À leurs yeux, j'étais et resterai celui qui avait massacré de sang froid de trop nombreuses personnes. Et pour ne rien arranger de ma situation, déblatérer de fausses excuses m'horripilait.

Alors je restais à contempler le plafond et à sentir bondir mon cœur sous les coups de flash-backs enchaînés*. Tous les mêmes. Naruto. Lui et ses yeux océans qui avaient cherché à accrocher mon regard, en vain. Lui et son sourire angélique qui m'avait paru si traître, si tant était que je pusse moi-même utiliser ce mot. Oui, je les avais trahis. Oui, ils méritaient leur vengeance. Parce que oui, je n'avais été qu'un connard fini. Mais venir se pavaner avec des preuves, c'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Si me faire payer était ce qu'il souhaitait, il pouvait se rassurer, c'était réussi ; même plus que réussi ! Il ne m'avait pas fait payer, il m'avait assassiné. Assassiné avec toutes ses mimiques, ses regards gentillets qui me mentaient royalement en me faisant revivre des moments délicieux mais que je savais désormais enfouis à jamais dans la terre de l'oubli.

Si seulement il avait fait comme tous les autres ! Si seulement il n'était pas venu du tout !

Si quelqu'un existait vraiment là-haut, était-ce trop lui demander que de m'accorder l'invisibilité ? Pour que je finisse oublié de tous, et de tout. Même la solitude m'apparaissait douce à côté de l'ignorance et du sentiment de trahison dont mon cœur s'étreignait douloureusement rien qu'en repensant à cette scène d'il y a quelques instants à peine.

Je compris alors ce qu'avait dû ressentir Naruto à mon départ. Et la culpabilité m'assaillit violemment. J'aurais voulu remonter le temps. Remonter le temps pour ne pas commettre toutes ces erreurs dont je payais maintenant le prix fort. Remonter le temps… pour une fois, j'aurais aimé croire aux contes…

\- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui n'a même pas le droit de vous demander pardon, ni aux uns ni aux autres.

\- Détrompe-toi.

Eh bien, ça ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond dans ma tête ! Voilà que j'entendais maintenant la vois de mon imbécile préf… de Naruto. Si cela continuait, j'allais finir par voir des illusions, et pourquoi pas des revenants ! En tout cas, je m'inventais des voix plutôt réelles ! Et je pouvais même m'imaginer son chakra, là, tout près. Qui avait l'air très réel aussi ! Alors que j'allais me traiter intérieurement de fou névrotique, j'eus tout de même la présence d'esprit de me tourner vers la grille derrière laquelle je m'imaginais un blond au sourire de dix kilomètres venu me rassurer. D'ailleurs, il était bien là.

Pardon ?!

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, j'ai des hallucinations, maintenant ! m'exclamai-je pour moi-même.

Et pourtant… Cette ''hallucination'' avait l'air très réelle… En était-ce d'ailleurs vraiment une ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une illusion, ducon ?

Merde. Malheureusement pour moi, il était bien vrai, en chair et en os, et il me parlait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait donc faire là ?

\- Va-t'en.

\- Bah pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie !

Et maintenant, il cachait son jeu sous un caprice ? Je rêvais ! Il fallait que je rêve !

Au moins, si ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien Naruto que j'avais en face de moi. Exactement comme quand j'avais dû le porter sur mon dos dans la forêt**, il me faisait bouillir jusqu'au bout sous des airs innocents.

\- Au final, t'as pas changé, Naruto. lâchai-je sur un ton plus élevé et agressif que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

\- Bah non, pourquoi j'aurais changé ?

\- Hm.

Sur un ton hésitant, il me demanda si je n'étais pas content de le voir ; ce qui me fit ricaner ironiquement. Comment pourrais-je me réjouir que celui que j'aimais malgré moi toujours vienne pavaner sa liberté devant moi !?

\- Je viens avec la preuve de ton innocence et ça ne te plaît pas ? s'emporta-t-il soudainement. Je fais tout mon possible pour te sortir de cette merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré tout seul, et tu me rejettes ?! T'aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse te démerder tout seul sans autres preuves que tes souvenirs… ?!

Pendant un instant, je fus incapable de penser quoi que ce soit correctement. Il… voulait m'aider ? S'il était venu, c'était vraiment pour me sauver, et pas pour m'enfoncer encore plus ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il encore envie de me venir en aide après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ? Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait encore ne serait-ce qu'une once de sympathie à mon égard ?

\- Eh bien, tu montres tes émotions, maintenant ? On dirait un poisson rouge !

\- Naruto, tu… pourquoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Laisse-moi !

J'espérais qu'en le rejetant, il allait se rendre compte que je ne méritais pas son aide, même si au fond de moi, je la désirais. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur l'obstination apparente du blond qui faisait la moue en face de moi.

\- Non.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

S'il croyait que j'allais donner un quelconque crédit à de pareilles paroles ! Ça se voyait à cinq-cents mètres dans le noir qu'il ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de déblatérer ! Je n'avais aucune envie non plus qu'il me surprotège comme un gamin. Alors peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien me dire, j'irais jusqu'au bout de mes pensées. Le voir prostré au fond de sa cellule à s'attrister, cloîtré derrière des barreaux déprimants, m'avait non seulement fait mal, mais avait fait remonter définitivement à la surface de ma mémoire certains sentiments. Des sentiments qui s'étaient déjà réveillés si facilement, rien qu'en le sachant innocent. Moi qui avais mis tellement de temps à les enterrer !

\- J'ai mis trois jours à tout traduire. Trois jours pendant lesquels je suis resté chez moi, sans sortir, sans voir personne. J'ai pris sur moi pour pas tout foutre en l'air parce que c'était compliqué et long. J'ai risqué beaucoup en parlant très sèchement au Conseil, même si je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Et je ne me suis pas dégonflé parce j'avais devant moi les dirigeants du village.

Il leva le regard vers moi, un regard perdu et hésitant. Mais le connaissant, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne desserrerait pas les lèvres. Alors je poursuivis :

\- Il y a peut-être des gens qui ont perdu la vie sous ton sabre. Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais toi-même : c'était Orochimaru qui te contrôlait. Tu n'as tué personne, Sasuke.

Ses yeux ! Dans ses yeux, je revoyais enfin la lueur qu'il avait avant de… partir. Mon cœur se serra tandis que j'enchaînai comme un automate, sans vraiment contrôler mes paroles :

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour plus de Justice, tu sais. Je… c'était avant tout… pour toi.

\- Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? J'en vaux pas la peine !

\- Arrête de te dénigrer ! Tu crois que je me serais énervé tout seul sur des centaines de feuilles pour le premier venu ? T'es pire que borné, bordel !

Était-il si bouché qu'il ne comprenait pas que je l'aimais ?! Ça me paraissait pourtant assez clair ! Ou alors, Orochimaru l'avait complètement détraqué ! J'allais l'envoyer encore un peu plus sur les roses pour le faire réagir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il lâcha soudain :

\- Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de ça, sombre crétin ! avec un semblant d'ombre de léger sourire – ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour un glaçon comme lui !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui demandai de se rapprocher. Quand il fut assez près, je passai furtivement ma main entre ces barreaux qui me faisaient si mal rien qu'à les regarder, et accrochai celle de Sasuke dans la mienne. Il frissonna au contact puis, passé un moment d'hésitation, raffermit sa prise autour de mes doigts. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de regret brillait.

Mais mon petit moment de plaisir fut vite écourté. J'y avais souvent pensé, mais ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Pourtant, Sasuke avait bien relevé le problème…

\- Est-ce que tu réalises que… que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se parle ?

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter un court instant avant de repartir violemment. Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé ! Mais je n'avais jamais formulé cette hypothèse terrifiante à haute voix. Rassemblant toute ma volonté, j'étirai mes lèvres en mon plus beau sourire – du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire – et tentai de rasséréner Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je les ai tellement soûlés qu'ils vont être obligés d'accepter le journal de ce serpent de malheur, et la manipulation leur crèvera les yeux ! Et puis, j'ai le soutien de la Hokage !

Pendant que je récapitulais les points positifs, j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même. Pourvu que tout se passe bien ! Pourvu que cette femme aux cheveux rouges que j'avais décidé de surveiller étroitement ne continue pas de souffler des messages censés être discrets dans l'oreille de ce garçon aux dents aiguisées ! Pourvu que Tsunade réagissent face à ces deux personnes qui donnaient vraiment l'impression de manigancer quelque chose de bizarre ! Pourvu qu'ils se rendent compte de leur fourvoiement et qu'ils me rendent Sasuke ! Euh… enfin qu'ils le libèrent, quoi.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je me retournai et vis apparaître deux ANBUs qui se dirigeaient vers nous à pas de loup. Ils nous annoncèrent la fin des délibérations, et l'ordre qu'ils avaient reçu d'amener Sasuke dans la Salle du Conseil. Il acquiesça et se laissa emmener docilement. Et le voir ainsi renforça ma volonté : il fallait que je le sorte de là !

J'arrivai à sa suite dans la Salle du Conseil, mais Tsunade me coupa la route en m'expliquant qu'elle voulait parler à Sasuke seule à seul. Résigné, je sortis donc devant le bâtiment pour prendre un peu l'air.

\- Naruto-kun !

\- Sakura ? Tu arrives un peu tard…

\- Naruto, tu sais très bien que j'ai voulu venir. Seulement quand je suis arrivée dans cette salle, ça a été plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu rester. se justifia-t-elle. Au fait, je voulais te demander, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Mamie Tsunade est en train de lui parler. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, puis me proposa de m'asseoir en attendant une quelconque réponse, puis engagea directement la conversation sur Sasuke, ses qualités, son physique extraordinaire, les projets insensés qu'elle avait imaginé réaliser avec lui, et tout ce que peut raconter une fille amoureuse d'ennuyant. Si seulement elle savait la vérité ! Je me demandais quelle réaction elle aurait quand elle apprendrait que « son chéri » était amoureux d'un garçon, et qui plus est son meilleur ami !

D'ailleurs, comment lui dire ? D'accord, elle était pesante à tourner autour de mon brun et à s'imaginer que tout était encore possible pour elle. Mais elle était quand même ma meilleure amie ! J'essayais de m'imaginer diverses manières de lui annoncer notre relation – parce que j'étais désormais sûr qu'il sortirait – mais il ne me semble pas avoir pensé à la façon dont elle l'a vraiment su… Je ne m'y attendais réellement pas du tout…

\- Naru, tu n'as pas desserré les dents depuis tout à l'heure ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que Sasuke revienne ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que rien n'est encore sûr… dis-je en pensant intérieurement le contraire, mais surtout pour trouver une excuse valable à mon silence.

\- Ce que tu peux être aveugle, Naru ! Moi, je suis sûre qu'il va sortir !

\- C'est toi qui est aveugle…

Merde ! J'avais pensé tout haut ! Râh, moi et mon impulsivité ! Une excuse, il me fallait une excuse !

\- Pourquoi ?! demanda-t-elle, surprise de mon semblant de réponse.

\- Eh bien… Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Sai s'était rapproché de toi !

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans son regard, puis elle détourna vivement son visage qui avait soudain pris des couleurs. Serait-ce qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente que cela aux charmes du brun ? Ça m'arrangeait grandement !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi… hasarda-t-elle.

\- Non, je t'assure. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois que tu es avec lui, et tu pourras le voir toi-même.

Si je pouvais la convaincre de sortir avec lui, au moins, nous serions tranquilles. Mais alors que je réfléchissais à comment la pousser un peu avec notre ami, je sentis deux mains glisser le long de mon torse, et des bras m'enserrer doucement. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face à deux orbes sombres qui me fixaient intensément.

\- Sasuke !

Sans me préoccuper de Sakura qui gobait les mouches à côté de moi, j'attrapai le col du brun, et, le tirant vers moi, pris possession de ses lèvres en les dévorant sans merci. Elles me faisaient l'effet puissant d'un remède à la solitude que j'avais tenté d'oublier pendant un an. Maintenant que mon cœur éclatait en mille morceaux, j'en prenais conscience.

Passant ma langue sur ses lèvres pour les franchir, je remarquai tout de même rapidement qu'il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Ouvrant les yeux, je l'interrogeai silencieusement. Du regard, il me signala en se raclant la gorge la jeune fille qui était à côté de nous. Oups ! Ma joie soudaine avait éclipsé la rose de mes pensées ! Par contre, elle, rien ne lui avait échappé. Ses yeux ronds, sa bouche ouverte et ses bras ballants prouvaient bien son état second.

Posant une main sur son bras, je l'interpellai en la secouant doucement. Ses yeux, en papillonnant, firent tomber quelques larmes brillantes. Elle les essuya d'un revers de bras nerveux, et lâcha un petit rire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Mal à l'aise, je laissai tomber un timide « désolé ».

\- Vous auriez pu m'en parler… dit-elle, le regard perdu le long de la ligne de l'horizon.

Alors que j'allais lui avouer avoir cherché une solution pour lui dire bientôt que Sasuke et moi étions ensemble, celui-ci déclara soudain :

\- Pour que tu pètes un câble ? Tu as changé apparemment, Sakura. Mais, il y a un an, tu te serais énervée. Et puis après mon départ… Il hésita, puis reprit : pourquoi Naruto aurait parlé de quelque chose en rapport avec quelqu'un en qui il ne pouvait plus croire… ?

Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine tandis que Sasuke énonçait ces mots si douloureux en resserrant imperceptiblement ses bras autour de moi. Quant à Sakura, elle baissa la tête en réaction à ce que lui avais dit Sasuke, puis s'en alla d'un pas mécanique, hasardeux. J'allais la rattraper pour expliquer avec plus de détails – et de diplomatie – le pourquoi du comment, mais le brun me retint.

\- On pourra s'expliquer plus en détails après… Pour le moment, j'ai très envie de rattraper le temps perdu.

Je me retournai vers lui en arborant mon sourire le plus irrésistible.

\- C'est vrai que c'est tentant… !

Un petit baiser, et nous partîmes nous promener en discutant de tout et de rien. Je voulais tout savoir : ce qu'il avait fait chez Orochimaru, s'il savait comment le serpent s'y était pris pour le manipuler, ce que Tsunade venait de lui dire, s'il y avait des clauses spéciales à sa libération,… Tout ! Son absence prolongée avait fait naître en moi une certaine peur du secret. J'en appris beaucoup ce jour-là.

\- Naruto, il y a un endroit où j'aimerais retourner. Tu veux bien m'y accompagner ?

J'acquiesçai joyeusement, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé mon Sasuke. S'il me montrait un endroit privilégié pour lui, cela voulait bien dire qu'il avait confiance en moi, non ?

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Ce grand arbre… Ce grand arbre en haut de la colline où j'allais souvent avant. On pouvait apercevoir de la cime du vieux chêne ce qu'il restait du village du feu où j'avais passé mon enfance. Où j'avais vu ma famille assassinée, où j'avais vu mon frère m'avouer son geste horrifiant. Où j'avais passé tant d'années, et si seul, à m'entraîner sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre face contre terre sans pouvoir bouger. Où je m'étais construit mon masque de glace et ma volonté de fer. Que Naruto avait réussi à faire basculer si facilement…

Regarder de loin ce lieu débordant de souvenirs me permettait de me vider l'esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais montré à personne, je ne voulais pas partager un endroit où je pouvais trouver le calme. Mais maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mon imbécile blond préféré, maintenant qu'il m'avait sauvé, qu'il m'avait pardonné toutes les erreurs que j'avais pu faire, je pouvais bien partager mon secret avec lui.

Arrivés en haut du grand chêne qui surplombait le village des feuilles, Naruto s'émerveilla adorablement devant la vue sur Konoha. Il s'extasia devant les visages des Hokage que l'on voyait encore mieux, devant l'Académie, les terrains d'entraînement au loin, et même son petit appartement que l'on distinguait noyé entre les bâtiments du village.

\- J'avais encore jamais vu Konoha comme ça ! C'est dément ! C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer, Sasu ? C'est génial !

\- Hm, pas exactement. Ce que je voulais te montrer, c'est plutôt de l'autre côté…

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers les montagnes battues par les vents où étaient nichées quelques habitations qui tenaient encore à peine debout.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir.

Il fallait que je lui dise. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si je voulais un jour lui raconter comment ma vie avait changé en une nuit, il fallait que je le fasse sur-le-champ. Parce que je ne retrouverai peut-être plus jamais le courage de parler de cela.

\- Naru…

* * *

 **[Kakashi]**

\- Kashi-chan ?

Pour la forme, je lâchai un grognement. Si ce n'était pas Iruka qui m'avait appelé comme ça, la personne en question aurait sûrement fini dans la tombe avant d'avoir le temps de faire ses prières. Seulement, il s'agissait bien d'Iruka Umino. Qui perdait tout le sérieux que ses élèves voulaient bien lui attribuer quand il faisait autre chose que ses cours. Exemple flagrant : la position de grenouille qu'il avait adopté, monté sur un escabeau.

Monsieur taillait la plante grimpante qui s'enroulait le long de sa gouttière. Manquant de pouffer de rire, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien, pourquoi ? Je voulais juste te demander de préparer le repas de ce soir, puisque je suis occupé.

\- Hm, laisse-moi réfléchir… non.

\- Hein ? Bah, pourquoi ? Je suis pas sûr de te suivre.

Alors là, je n'en pouvais plus ! Son attitude de grenouille et ses yeux ronds, c'en était trop pour moi : j'éclatai de rire – peut-être un peu fort d'ailleurs… Mais Iruka, lui, ne faisait que me regarder fixement. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'est que quand je lui expliquai que je préférais aller au restaurant qu'il lâcha un « Ah, d'accord ! ». Mais sa surprise le fit vaciller et tanguer du haut de son échelle.

Mon cœur accéléra. Il n'avait pas malaxé de chakra depuis longtemps, il ne pourrait jamais s'accrocher au mur ! Courant de droite à gauche, je tentais de deviner où il allait tomber. Et peu après, je le recevais dans les bras comme on porte un bébé.

\- Alors Iruka-chan, tu as voulu savoir si tu pouvais voler ? Je suis désolé que tu aies été déçu ! lâchai-je sur un ton railleur.

Le rouge aux joues, l'oiseau se redressa en détournant le regard, et changea rapidement le thème de la conversation.

\- Et si on demandait à Naruto de venir ? Un silence lui répondit, puis il se corrigea : Ah mais non, c'est vrai !

\- Eh oui ! Il a mieux à faire, mon amour !

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Un contact frais sur ma jambe me réveilla. Qu'avais-je donc oublié dans mon lit ? Même si retomber dans le sommeil me tentait beaucoup, je décidai tout de même de me réveiller. Mes yeux papillonnèrent sous la lumière aveuglante du Soleil. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour profiter de la chaleur qui coulait à flot sur mon visage, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. Une vague de souvenirs déferla soudain dans ma tête. Bien sûr ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ce qui s'était passé hier soir ?!

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers chez Ichiraku, Sasuke s'était soudain arrêté au milieu du chemin, et avait blêmi dangereusement. La peur m'avait gagné en un clin d'œil. Que lui arrivait-il ? J'avais beau lui demander ce qu'il se passait, l'appeler de toutes mes forces, aucun son ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres tremblotantes. Paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne soit victime d'une séquelle de son dernier combat, je l'avais retenu dans mes bras juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Je l'avais ensuite amené à l'hôpital, où Ino lui avait fait subir quelques examens avant de déclarer qu'il avait seulement manqué de nourriture, et qu'il lui suffirait d'une transfusion pour aller mieux. Et en effet, après que Tsunade se fut occupée de lui, elle me dit que je pouvais le ramener chez moi – ou plutôt à nouveau chez nous –, rester à l'hôpital ne lui servirait à rien.

J'avais donc ramené mon brun à la maison, et je m'étais rendu compte de son poids plume. Effectivement, il n'avait pas dû être bien nourri ces derniers jours ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenu, je leur aurai bien passé un nouveau savon.

Après l'avoir installé dans mon lit, je m'étais couché à ses côtés, mon visage tout près du sien, son léger sourire illuminé par un rayon de lune.

Cela m'avait rappelé les quelques soirs où j'avais eu l'heureuse occasion de m'endormir avec lui avant qu'il ne parte chez Orochimaru. Un regret m'étreignit le cœur avant que je ne le chasse en me ressaisissant. Il était revenu, il était bien à mes côtés, alors je n'avais pas lieu de me plaindre ! Non. C'était plutôt à lui de se plaindre. Et pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. Il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir vu périr sa famille et tous ceux avec qui il avait vécu depuis toujours, juste devant ses yeux encore innocents. Il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir dû vivre seul, d'avoir dû s'entraîner seul, jusqu'à l'épuisement, tous les jours, et pendant toutes ces années. Il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir vu resurgir son lourd passé alors qu'il était enfin heureux. Il ne se plaignait d'avoir dû tuer son frère qui avait longtemps représenté beaucoup pour lui. Son cher frère qui s'était rendu coupable pour lui, mais qui, au fond, était si douloureusement innocent. Il ne se plaignait pas des épreuves qu'il avait sans doute subi chez Orochimaru. Il ne se plaignait pas, et restait stoïque devant son vécu.

Sans l'oublier, il en avait fait sa force. Une vie dont les sombres recoins, si nombreux, le faisaient avancer avec toujours plus de volonté. En quelque sorte, nous nous ressemblions pour cela.

Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue, je me levai avec la ferme intention de manger les ramens que je n'avais pas pu avoir hier soir. Mais Kami-sama avait dû décider de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui, car à peine ma main était-elle posée sur la poignée de porte de la cuisine que quelqu'un toquait à l'entrée.

Soupirant à l'idée que l'idée que mon plat préféré n'allait encore pas se retrouver dans mon estomac, j'ouvris mollement la porte pour me retrouver face à Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

\- Nous avons un problème.

Et voilà. À peine une erreur était-elle réparée que tout repartait mal. À croire que le mauvais sort – même si je n'y croyais pas vraiment – avait décidé de s'acharner sur nous. Rien que pour nous insinuer que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Naruto était sûrement aussi remonté que moi, car tout d'un coup, il éclata d'une voix qu'il essayait de teinter d'optimisme malgré l'angoisse qui en ressortait par bribes :

\- Un problème ? Quel problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème ? Tout va bien !

Tsunade prit alors son air blasé comme à chaque fois que Naruto sortait une énormité ou une parole navrante.

\- Naruto, je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi. Ce n'est pas gravissime, c'est juste un petit ennui que je veux régler au plus vite.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler, maître Hokage ?

C'était Sai qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. La Hokage lui confirma la convocation tandis que, doucement, tous les éléments du puzzle se mettaient en place dans ma tête.

Bien sûr ! À l'origine, j'avais été intégré à l'équipe n°7 en tant que remplaçant de Sai ! Alors maintenant qu'il était de nouveau sorti de la Racine, comment allions-nous nous organiser ?! Tant que nous n'avions formé qu'une équipe de quatre, tout allait pour le mieux, mais une de cinq personnes serait peut-être difficile à mettre en place…

Tsunade confirma rapidement mes suppositions en annonçant comme prévu le but de cette convocation : comment réorganiser l'équipe n°7. C'est donc sans surprise aucune que les débats compliqués et ennuyeux commencèrent.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Heureusement que Mamie Tsunade nous appréciait particulièrement ! Heureusement qu'elle avait compris que l'équipe 7 était ce qu'elle était, et qu'il serait difficile de nous séparer. Quand elle avait lâché – au bout de longues minutes de débat – qu'elle allait s'organiser pour autoriser une équipe de cinq au lieu de quatre, j'avais failli lui sauter au cou, tout reconnaissant que j'étais ! Mais je m'étais vite ressaisi, et n'avais fait que la remercier avant d'arborer un grand sourire. Kakashi, Sai et Sakura avait eu aussi l'air satisfaits de cette nouvelle. Quant à Sasuke, il n'avait bien sûr montré aucune émotion. En parfait glaçon, il n'avait répondu que par bribes aux quelques questions de Tsunade, et s'était tu le reste du temps. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant de sa part, et puis je commençais à m'habituer.

Et puisque désormais tout allait bien, je comptais écarter tous les problèmes pour un bon bout de temps !

\- Cependant…

\- Ah, non !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Euh… désolé Baa-chan.

Merde, mes sentiments avaient parlé les premiers. Cette manie de crier avant d'avoir mal finirait par me coûter cher si je n'y prenais garde… La preuve : avant d'enchaîner sur ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire, elle m'avait lancé un regard noir digne d'un Uchiwa.

\- Bien. Naruto, justement, c'est à toi que je voulais m'adresser. Tu m'avais parlé de deux personnes étranges pendant le procès.

Ah ! Enfin, elle abordait le sujet ! J'allais commencer à croire qu'elle avait complètement oublié ces deux énergumènes ! Pourvu qu'elle m'annonce une bonne nouvelle de plus ! Même si j'en avais déjà reçu, pourquoi ne pas espérer un peu davantage ? Cette fille aux cheveux rouges et ce mec à dents de scie ne m'avaient inspiré aucune confiance quand je les avais vus se papoter dans l'oreille d'un air énigmatique. J'acquiesçai donc, pressé d'entendre la suite.

\- Ils ont été identifiés, et arrêtés. Ils étaient espions au service d'Orochimaru, et après sa mort agissaient pour leur propre intérêt.

* * *

 **[Sasuke]**

Avançant tranquillement dans les rues désertes de Konoha, je ne lâchais pas la main de Naruto. Je ne savais pas encore comment réagiraient les autres habitants du village, mais pour le moment, je ne m'en souciais pas plus que du sens du vent. Il était tard, nous ne risquions donc pas de croiser quelqu'un, et mon blond préféré marchait à mes côtés en me racontant avec animation ce qu'il s'était déroulé à Konoha depuis déjà plus d'un an.

Mais même si je tentais de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, je n'y parvenais qu'à moitié. J'étais beaucoup trop occupé à savourer chaque nouvel instant. Et je ne répondais que vaguement à ses questions, non par manque d'intérêt, mais bien parce que les mots s'étouffaient dans ma gorge serrée de joie. Après tout ce qui nous avait séparés, nous avions tout de même droit à une nouvelle chance. Je ne comptais pas la gâcher : la vie m'avait appris que les ''nouvelles chances'' étaient aussi souvent les ''dernières chances''.

Mais le destin a de l'humour – parfois très noir – et il me semble qu'on ne peut l'éviter. Il nous met à l'épreuve pour voir combien de temps on tiendra. Comment en serait-il autrement alors qu'il fit surgir plus loin devant nous au coin d'un tournant, l'équipe de Kiba, Hinata et Shino ?

À leurs vues, mes pensées s'affolèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent notre secret ! Mais je ne voulais pas non plus lâcher la main de Naruto. Si je ne la lâchais pas, nous serions découverts sur-le-champ, et n'aurions plus aucune chance de nous cacher. Si je la lâchais, il allait peut-être mal réagir !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'arrêtai au milieu de la rue, et laissai avancer celui qui, devant moi, marchait d'un pas décidé vers son « meilleur ami ». Immanquablement, ma main finit par glisser de la sienne. D'un mouvement rapide, mais qui parut si lent à mon esprit. Je retins mon souffle en attendant la suite des événements tandis qu'un bruit sourd scandait rapidement à mes oreilles le temps qui s'écoulait : mon cœur, sans préavis, était parti à battre la chamade, et mes côtes semblaient avoir du mal à le contenir. Cette sensation étrange, j'avais du mal à avouer la ressentir. Parce que je me rendais compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, le glaçon par excellence, l'insensible professionnel, j'avais peur.

* * *

 **[Naruto]**

Presque imperceptiblement, sa main glissait de la mienne… Sa main glissait de la mienne ?! Je me retournai tout d'un coup, le jaugeant du regard en oubliant presque Kiba qui venait vers moi. Il était encore loin, j'avais le temps. Je m'approchai donc de Sasuke avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demandai-je avec la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

Si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas de tours, c'était quand j'étais allé le voir à l'hôpital après son combat contre Orochimaru et Kabuto. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il était parti, et qu'il avait compris que je connaissais l'histoire de Danzō, Homura et Koharu, que je voulais donc une autre réponse que « Pour laver l'honneur de mon frère. », il avait laissé tomber sa main qui tenait auparavant la mienne sur le matelas. Et même en étant en colère, cela m'avait blessé. J'avais peut-être fait une montagne de ce geste anodin, et après tout il avait été surpris, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être déçu.

\- Je ne veux pas que les autres te jugent mal à cause de moi. dit-il pour se justifier, les yeux fixés sur le sol poussiéreux.

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire réellement. Et quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir comme excuse, je faillis éclater d'un rire nerveux. Était-il sincère ? ou bien était-ce uniquement une mauvaise blague ? Devais-je rire ? ou m'énerver ? ou encore prendre cela au sérieux stoïquement ? Au lieu de tout cela, je restais planté devant lui, et j'avais sans aucun doute, comme d'habitude, une tête ahurie. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! Au diable les principes, laisse parler ton impulsivité, Naruto Uzumaki !

\- Écoute-moi bien, Sasu ! Je n'ai aucune honte à tirer du fait de sortir avec toi, primo. Deuxio, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise, qu'on en finisse ! De toute façon, je m'en ficherai comme de l'an quarante.

Sur ces mots, voyant que Sasuke ne bougerait pas de ses positions même en ayant été surpris par ce que je venais de dire, je m'emparai de sa main, ignorant ses mouvements pour tenter vainement de se dégager, et continuai d'avancer vers mes amis. Derrière moi, j'entendais mon brun qui essayait de me persuader avec des excuses vaseuses. Il espérait peut-être me faire changer d'avis… Trêve de plaisanterie, il rêvait complètement ! Une dernière fois, je fis volte-face et lui déclarai en le fixant dans les yeux d'un air faussement blessé :

\- Si tu continues, je vais finir par prendre au sérieux tout ce que tu peux me dire… ! Tu tiens donc si peu à moi ?

Bingo ! L'imperturbable Uchiwa me regardait avec des yeux plus ronds que des naruto, et bégayait en cherchant ses mots. Satisfait de mon effet, je l'entraînai à ma suite.

Kiba fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel entre nous. Quand il vit nos mains l'une dans l'autre, il esquissa un sourire. Shino eut l'air vraiment surpris – pour une fois qu'on pouvait lui voir une quelconque expression derrière son haut col et ses lunettes noires. Hinata fut la dernière à le remarquer. Quant à elle, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. Après nous avoir salués, elle prétexta quelque chose d'urgent à faire, et s'enfuit en courant dans le noir de la ruelle.

Je me retins de la poursuivre. Cela ne lui apporterait rien, ni à moi non plus. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Que pourrais-je bien inventer quand elle venait d'avoir la vérité pure et simple sous ses yeux ? J'aurais au moins voulu m'excuser de lui avoir fait mal. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il valait mieux attendre encore un peu.

« Hinata, je te jure que je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, d'ailleurs. Cet homme est juste devenu si important à mes yeux. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Comment aller contre l'amour ? C'est impossible, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Et de toute façon, je ne veux plus luter. Je ne peux plus reculer. Il me tient, et je ne veux pas le lâcher non plus. Je l'aime. »

* * *

* Oui, c'est une référence à Serge Gainsbourg. J'adore cette phrase !

** Cf: chapitre 3.

* * *

 **Et voilà~ ! Dernier chapitre achevé ! *Oh, ça fait tout drôle !* Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à la dernière phrase. C'est vraiment ''tout-guimauve-tout-mignon'', ça ! Moi qui n'aime pas cela d'habitude, je suis bien obligée d'avouer que cette ''fin'' l'est carrément ! Bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout ! Mais ne me quittez pas comme ça, il reste encore l'épilogue. (Avec un beau lemon en perspective !) Mais puisque fanfiction n'accepte plus cela, je me demandais si je pouvais tout de même le publier ? Vous croyez que ça passera ? Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !**

 **Bon, lâchez vos impressions sans soucis, comme d'habitude ! ^^**

 **J'espère vous voir nombreux pour l'épilogue !**


	14. You're the guy who stole my heart

**Épilogue : You're the guy who stole my heart**

* * *

 **Héhé ! J'ai vraiment hâte à ce que vous lisiez cette fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, moi je l'aime assez.**

 **Petite précision 1 : l'épilogue est en POV extérieur, je vous expliquerai pourquoi à la fin. Bref ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment, le reste sera à la toute fin.**

 **Petite précision 2 : Oui, il y a un lemon à la fin, je l'ai bien sûr signalé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela.**

 **Donc, bonne lecture à tous, et merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là, et lâchez plein de reviews !**

* * *

Sur la terrasse d'un restaurant de Konoha, les lumières étaient toujours allumées malgré l'heure tardive. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la journée du lendemain promettait d'être fatigante. Et pourtant, quelques personnes étaient restées partager un bon moment entre elles. Elles animaient la rue silencieuse de leurs rires, en se remémorant certains moments de leur mission tout juste achevée, ce qu'elles avaient pu manquer en un mois d'absence, en imaginant comment se déroulerait la prochaine journée – très importante pour l'un d'entre eux.

\- Alors, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? demanda soudain Kiba.

L'intéressé tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

\- T'es sûr que c'est à moi que s'adresse la question ?

Kiba sourit malicieusement. Bien sûr qu'elle s'adressait à lui !

\- Évidemment ! Tu vas devoir supporter un Naruto surexcité d'avoir réalisé son rêve ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il va être demain…

Le blond lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami tandis que Sasuke souriait ironiquement. Kiba n'avait pas tort. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Naruto sautait dans tous les sens et partout en lâchant « Je vais être Hokage ! » à toutes les sauces. Enfin, selon son colocataire. Il est vrai que quand il s'agissait de supporter l'agitation, Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas une référence en matière de tolérance.

Devant les têtes que tiraient ses deux vis-à-vis, Kiba éclata d'un rire sonore, ainsi que toute la tablée avec lui. La bonne humeur régnait en maîtresse en cette douce soirée d'été. Naruto laissait exploser sa joie en parlant à tout le monde, et en arborant sans cesse son sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. N'importe quel sujet de conversation y passait ; il éprouvait le besoin sincère de partager ce sentiment agréable qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il était revenu dans son village tôt ce matin. Tsunade n'avait pu que s'incliner : il avait mené à bien la mission qu'elle lui avait assignée, à lui, à l'équipe 7 et à l'équipe 8.

Avec un sourire triomphant, il s'était présenté devant la Hokage avec ses compagnons en prononçant bien distinctement la phrase qu'il avait imaginé et répété tout un mois durant « Pain est mort : notre mission est achevée ! ». Et bim ! il lui avait cloué le bec. Et bim ! il lui avait adressé en pensée un pied-de-nez magistral devant son air ahuri. Et bim ! il avait attrapé à la volée le titre qu'elle lui avait promis s'ils réussissaient. Et bim ! sa vie avait changé du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde.

Après que Tsunade lui ait confirmé qu'il allait bien réaliser son rêve le plus fou, mais aussi le plus cher, Naruto s'était senti attiré dans un coin sombre en sortant du bureau. Une main pâle avait accroché sa veste noire, puis l'avait saisi par la taille en faisant glisser ses bras sur son torse. Un frisson délicieux avait parcouru son dos en éveillant en lui un désir sauvage trop longtemps contenu. Un mois de mission. Un mois pendant lequel il avait toujours fallu être aux aguets. Un mois qui n'avait quasiment permis aucun repos. Un mois où Naruto s'était retenu en regardant avidement Sasuke, où Sasuke avait contenu ses envies en dévorant Naruto de ses yeux d'un noir si profond. Un mois qui venait de prendre délicieusement fin.

En songeant à tout cela, le jeune Uchiwa partageait la joie de Naruto. En y repensant bien, ces sept années étaient passées bien vite… Depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, il n'avait pas vu s'égrener les saisons. Cette constatation lui aurait presque donné le vertige. D'ailleurs, il avait un peu de mal à respirer et sentait sa tête tourner. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement. La table bougeait, les visages bougeaient, le paysage bougeait. Peu à peu, il perdait le sens de l'équilibre et se sentait vaciller davantage. Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto alors que celui-ci était en train d'avaler sa petite coupe de sake. Ce dernier se tourna immédiatement vers le brun, redoutant la raison de ce geste.

\- Sasuke ? Encore une fois ? demanda-t-il en constatant l'expression de son voisin de table.

La peur transparaissait dans sa voix. Ne pouvant sortir aucun son de sa gorge serrée, le brun acquiesça avec un léger « Hm. ». C'était bien ce que redoutait Naruto. Il savait comment réagir. Il savait que rien n'arrêterait ces crises. Il savait que si tous les gestes étaient bien exécutés, si le remède était bien administré, tout irait mieux dans peu de temps. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux à chaque fois que celui-ci commençait à perdre son équilibre, et son souffle. Tout cela à cause de ce Kabuto de malheur ! La lame de son katana avait perforé un des poumons de Sasuke. « Tu feras d'autres crises comme celle-là, on ne peut rien y faire. Pour mieux connaître l'étendue de problème, il faudra faire plus d'examens. » avait déclaré Tsunade devant les yeux ébahis de Naruto, et ceux, fatigués, de son partenaire l'une des premières fois. On ne peut rien y faire. Ça fait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Autour de la table, l'ambiance s'était vite refroidie. Désormais habitués à de pareilles situations, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata et Shino regardaient dans un silence quasiment religieux leur compagnon allonger Sasuke, desserrer sa ceinture, ouvrir largement son haut, redresser son dos en le coinçant dans ses bras, l'encourager à respirer calmement, se préparant déjà à appeler Sakura au secours si les choses venaient à mal tourner,… De semblables situations s'étaient déjà produites pendant la mission qu'ils venaient d'achever.

Si Sasuke ne supportait pas une chose, c'était bien être au centre de l'attention. Pourtant, il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et comme cela le dérangeait profondément d'être observé en victime par toutes ces personnes, il fit un effort pour écarter toutes les pensées qui hurlaient « Douleur ! » dans son cerveau pour se mettre en quête de volonté. Il avait la conviction qu'il pouvait y parvenir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait réfréner ces crises, qu'il en avait la force mentale. Tendant l'oreille, il s'accrocha à la voix de Naruto qui lui donnait le rythme que sa respiration devait avoir en temps normal. Il tenta de se concentrer, d'aspirer lentement, d'expirer doucement. Il oublia que l'air qui pénétrait dans sa gorge faisait un désagréable son aigu et enroué. Il éloigna la déplaisante pensée de la Terre qui tournait. Il annihila la sensation de brûlure que lui procuraient ses poumons.

Peu à peu, il reprenait constance. Son souffle se rasséréna, et il ouvrit les yeux sur les nombreux regards qui le fixaient, attendant la sentence finale. Si seulement il avait pu savoir ce que toutes ces personnes pensaient… Peu importait. Il se sentait oppressé, observé ainsi de tous côtés. Redressant une jambe, il tenta de se lever, mais Naruto le retint en le réprimandant. Il attendrait un peu pour se lever ! Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas attendre. Sasuke ne voulait pas rester assis, détaillé comme un objet de curiosité. Il voulait laisser Kakashi avec Iruka, Sakura avec Sai, Kiba avec Tenten, et Hinata avec… Shino ! Puisque ces deux-là étaient toujours tous seuls, il fallait bien leur trouver quelqu'un. Chassant ces pensées idiotes de sa tête, Sasuke accrocha la veste de Naruto avec le peu de force qu'il parvint à trouver dans son corps toujours engourdi, en levant vers lui un regard qui se voulait suppliant.

\- Naruto, je veux rentrer à la maison. susurra-t-il au blond, qui était encore à l'affût du moindre signe qui lui annoncerait que la crise n'était finalement pas passée.

Quand il entendit cette demande à forme de supplication, Naruto laissa son sourire réapparaître. Sans faire attention aux regards lourds des passants qui glissaient sur eux avec une lueur de désapprobation, le jeune Uzumaki posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, puis se redressa.

\- D'accord. accepta-t-il en aidant le brun à se relever.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour la soirée écourtée, puis partit s'enfoncer dans le noir des ruelles du village en soutenant son ami sur son épaule. Quand ils parvinrent enfin à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un soupir. Il avait encore envie de s'excuser, de dire « Désolé. » au blond, sincèrement, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Naruto avait la tête plus dure que le roc, et refusait toujours ses excuses en lui jurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ils n'étaient jamais en accord sur ce point-là. L'un s'accusait d'être parti, et d'avoir causé du souci ; l'autre accusait les anciens dirigeants de Konoha. Leurs désaccords ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, et se terminaient la plupart du temps par un fou rire complice. Mais c'était parce qu'ils n'évoquaient jamais l'argument qui casserait toutes leurs théories. Ces crises qui secouaient Sasuke sans préavis avaient des conséquences inquiétantes à long terme. Elles fragilisaient ses poumons à chaque fois. Seule une opération-miracle, faite au bon moment, pourrait résoudre le problème. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. À part regarder la vie du jeune Uchiwa s'écourter un peu plus à chaque nouvelle secousse. Doucement. Sans bruit.

Naruto chassa ces pensées noires de sa tête en la secouant énergiquement. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Le lendemain ! Le lendemain, il allait enfin réaliser son rêve ! Voilà une pensée agréable ! Il récupéra les deux cachets qu'il venait de sortir du placard, remplit un verre d'eau, se dirigea vers la chambre avec un sourire à nouveau éclatant, et tendit à Sasuke le remède qu'il avala en grimaçant. Cette sensation âpre du cachet fondant sur sa langue qu'il devait supporter tous les jours, il en avait assez. S'il avait été tout seul, il aurait arrêté tout, tout simplement. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait les quelques amis qu'il avait réussi à se faire malgré son statut de « déserteur » qui lui collait malgré lui à la peau. Et surtout, il y avait Naruto. C'était uniquement pour Naruto qu'il résistait à la tentation de tout foutre en l'air.

Ce dernier s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke, posant la tête sur son épaule en lui demandant s'il allait mieux. Dans un geste rassurant, le jeune Uchiwa passa son bras autour de celles du blond en lui assurant que tout allait bien. Et même si aucun des deux ne le pensait vraiment, dire ces mots valait toujours mieux que de ne rien répondre, et de laisser carte blanche à l'imagination. Elle joue bien trop facilement des tours.

Sasuke se tourna soudain vers Naruto pour le bloquer, allongé sur le lit. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter cette ambiance lourde de tristes sentiments. Un sourire plein de sous-entendus avait naquit sur son visage, et il s'amusait de l'air ahuri de son petit ami.

\- Sasu ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Arrête de tirer cette tête d'accablé, ça te ressemble pas ! lâcha le brun en espérant faire sourire son ''prisonnier''.

Alors il sourit. Pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir ; il avait envie de sourire face au comportement de Sasuke. Il semblait voir toujours tout du bon côté depuis qu'il était revenu. Et même si la vie était parfois dure, il allait de l'avant en toute circonstance.

\- Naru, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Cette question ! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait ! Mais Sasuke hésitait encore. Lui demander ? Ne pas lui demander ? Depuis le début, tout s'était fait avec un silencieux commun accord. Aucun n'avait jamais demandé cela. Mais le brun en mourrait d'envie, alors il se lança tout de même.

\- Tu veux bien… qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Les joues roses, le jeune Uchiwa se sentit quelque peu idiot, et gêné sur le moment. Quant à Naruto, il se retenait de rire. « Non, il ne faut pas. » essayait-il de se convaincre intérieurement. « Sinon, je vais me faire transformer en chipolatas façon Uchiwa. » Une autre pensée vint ensuite troubler ses drôles d'idées.

\- Mais tu viens de faire une crise ! s'exclama-t-il en refoulant son désir qui lui criait d'accepter.

\- Et alors ? S'il-te-plaît ! supplia Sasuke en tentant de l'amadouer avec une moue adorable.

\- Si les autres te voyaient, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux ! Sasuke Uchiwa le Glaçon avec un regard d'écureuil malheureux en manque de noisettes ! s'esclaffa le jeune Uzumaki.

Le pauvre petit animal redevint soudain un homme de vingt-six ans, qui déclara :

\- L'écureuil malheureux en manque de noisettes attend une réponse !

 _[Nda : à partir de maintenant, cet épilogue devient un lemon ! Avis à ceux qui ne souhaitent pas en lire.]_

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Le désir montait en lui à une vitesse fulgurante, et lui faisait presque oublier ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes avant. Les yeux brillants d'une envie mal dissimulée, il esquissa un sourire et acquiesça.

Le visage de Sasuke au-dessus de lui se baissa doucement, puis s'immobilisa tout près de celui de Naruto.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il rompit alors la distance qui les séparait encore et se lança dans un baiser passionné. Comme s'il tentait d'y exprimer toute la joie qu'il ressentait sur le moment. Une joie immense car il l'avait retenue pendant un mois. Un mois, c'est trop long sans pouvoir se sentir vivant. Ou plutôt, se sentir vivant avec Naruto, sa moitié, celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait.

Ni le brun ni le blond ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher les lèvres de l'autre. Le moindre petit bout de chair rouge était dévoré de passion. Et la température de leurs corps gravissait les échelons des degrés rapidement, et dépassa bientôt le raisonnable. Naruto passa sa main sur le haut de Sasuke, cherchant avec des gestes hasardeux le pli de l'ouverture – il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir convenablement. Quand il sentit la peau frissonnante de son amant glisser sous ses doigts tremblants, il s'empara du tissu et tira vivement d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il voulait Sasuke. Pas Sasuke et ses vêtements. Juste Sasuke. La ceinture vola rapidement à travers la pièce, et avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher à son pantalon, le jeune brun avait déjà entrepris également de déshabiller Naruto, et tirait sur les manches de son gilet.

Et même quand il ne resta plus rien entre eux, une chaleur torride les entourait encore. Mais cela ne les gêna pas le moins du monde. Une seule idée pouvait encore apparaître clairement à leurs esprits embués de désir : « rattraper le temps perdu ».

En passant sa main sur la nuque de Sasuke, Naruto se rappela qu'il s'agissait du point sensible de ce dernier. Il fit glisser sa main sur le dos brûlant du brun en suivant sa cambrure et, repoussant du bout du nez quelques mèches de cheveux, il posa ses lèvres juste en dessous de l'oreille. Là où la peau était la plus délicate. Doucement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour éveiller les frissons. Quand il sentit la peau trembler légèrement sous ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de suçoter le cou de Sasuke. Profitant de son instant d'abandon, Naruto retourna la situation, tout en continuant à susciter des légers soupirs au brun. Il se cambrait entre les bras assurés du blond, se laissait faire, et cela titillait les idées de ce dernier. Un Uchiwa qui laisse tomber ses plus secrètes défenses, cette pensée était aussi drôle qu'excitante. Il prenait un malin plaisir à dominer la situation.

Les doigts fins et experts de Sasuke effleurèrent soudain le torse du blond, qui frissonna au contact de la peau froide de son amant. D'habitude, elle ne l'était pas autant que cela. Et même si Naruto s'en inquiéta tout d'abord, il oublia bien vite ses préoccupations pour se délecter du contact des doigts qui couraient sur sa peau, appréciaient les contours des muscles, exploraient tendrement ses deux bouts de chairs rose en tournant méthodiquement autour.

Sasuke s'amusait. Il éveillait l'envie de son amant, et la sienne avec. Mais il aimait jouer avec le feu. Repousser les limites jusqu'aux frontières du supportable. Collé contre son corps, il sentait bien les battements du cœur de Naruto qui s'affolait, savourait le moment tout en le ressentant comme une parfaite torture. Une torture délicieuse contre laquelle personne ne pouvait rien. La plus horrible ; et celle qu'on désire le plus.

Il se vengeait de l'effet que les baisers de Naruto avaient sur lui. De ses lèvres mouillées qui se posaient partout en attirant doucement sa peau. Sur son torse. Sur ses épaules. Sur son cou. Juste à côté des oreilles. Cet endroit particulier, quand les lèvres du blond se posaient dessus, propageait des frissons dans tout son corps et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Comme s'il ne pouvait lutter, qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser irrésistiblement emporter dans un tourbillon sans fin, sans fond.

Quand Naruto se redressa malgré tout pour voir si Sasuke allait bien, celui-ci le regarda, surpris, avant de comprendre pourquoi son amant s'était soudain arrêté. Il le força à s'asseoir entre les draps déjà si emmêlés qu'on ne pouvait en discerner le haut ou le bas, le dessus ou le dessous, s'assit sur les cuisses de celui qui le dévisageait de son regard envoûtant désormais d'un rouge sang, passa ses jambes autour de son corps, et entreprit de dévorer sauvagement sa nuque en soupirant entre deux suçons :

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter… je vais bien… je ne me suis même jamais senti aussi bien…

La voix languissante du brun acheva de rasséréner Naruto, qui l'enlaça en savourant le doux toucher de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau qu'il caressait tendrement d'une main, il huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Cette odeur si particulière qu'il affectionnait tant. Qui le calmait à coup sûr. Il oublia la question qu'il n'avait pas osé poser mais que Sasuke avait devinée, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, accompagné par le brun.

Il devina les intentions de ce dernier quand il sentit sa main descendre, doucement, mais sûrement, le long de son torse sculpté. Il avait des mains magiques. Tantôt douces, tantôt audacieuses, elles se comportaient comme si elles pouvaient deviner ses envies précises. Elles exécutaient presque toujours ses désirs inavouables.

Et leur baiser continuait. Leurs souffles se confondaient. Ils échangeaient leur plaisir. Faisaient glisser leurs sentiments d'une langue à l'autre, comme un dialogue muet qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre. Ils se faisaient des promesses en silence. Des belles promesses un peu folles, et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Qu'eux uniquement pouvaient se représenter. Pour un autre, elles n'auraient été que fouillis de gribouillis, alors qu'elles étaient leur paradis.

\- Naruto… je… je te veux…

Un murmure, même presque inaudible, peut signifier beaucoup. Naruto ne s'interrogea pas sur pourquoi Sasuke demandait à se laisser faire, alors que d'ordinaire ils se disputaient gentiment pour distribuer les rôles du seme et du uke. Il ne se rendit compte que de ces quatre mots soupirés d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite.

Il effleura de ses doigts les lèvres du brun, mais celui-ci le fixa soudainement de ses orbes onyx impénétrables, et susurra pour finir sa phrase :

\- Maintenant, je t'en prie…

Ne pouvant réprimer un petit rire, Naruto s'empara des lèvres de Sasuke, et lâcha entre deux soupirs :

\- Tu es pressé, dis-moi !

Et il l'était. Le blond sentit les jambes de sa moitié glisser le long de ses cuisses dans un geste significatif. Non sans s'en amuser, il laissa le brun se lover contre son corps et lui demanda s'il était sûr de vouloir faire l'amour sans aucune préparation, mais Sasuke le lui assura d'une voix où pointerait presque l'énervement s'il n'avait été submergé par le désir.

Discrètement, Naruto passa ses doigts mouillés sur son sexe avant de se recoller contre son amant en lui marmonnant quelque chose comme « Tu l'auras voulu ». Il ne savait même plus vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Se lovant confortablement entre les jambes de Sasuke, il le pénétra d'abord lentement, ne perdant pas une miette des réactions de son ami. Son corps entier se tendait, et il se raccrochait aux draps et à la peau de sa moitié dans un geste presque désespéré. « Non, Sasu-chan, tu ne resteras pas les pieds sur terre longtemps ! » pensa Naruto en son for intérieur. Il avait raison. Bientôt, le brun soupira le prénom de son amant entre chaque cri de plaisir mal contenu, et réussit laborieusement à lui demander d'aller plus vite.

Alors que le blond tentait de garder les idées claires, sentant le bonheur l'incendier à chaque son qui sortait de la gorge déployée du jeune Uchiwa, il se retira doucement, puis le pénétra à nouveau, plus rapidement. Quand il toucha la prostate, deux cris retentirent à l'unisson dans la pièce. Après tout ce temps de privations, ils redécouvraient presque des sensations extraordinaires. Le souffle court, secoués l'un et l'autre par les mouvements brusques de Naruto, ils montèrent rapidement côte-à-côte, main dans la main jusqu'au Septième Ciel.

Le village, la maison, la chambre, même le lit, avaient disparus. Seuls restaient leurs deux corps enlacés et leurs esprits qui s'étouffaient de bonheur à l'unisson. Seuls restaient les sensations et les sentiments qui se confondaient, se mélangeaient et dansaient dans leurs esprits rien que pour leur faire toucher la félicité d'un peu plus près.

Eux aussi dansaient. Dans un ballet fou et flou, certes, mais aussi sans aucun doute le plus beau de tous les ballets. Le reflet d'un accord parfait. Comme le blanc et le noir, comme le Yin et le Yang, comme le jour et la nuit. Ils se complétaient dans une étreinte passionnée.

Sasuke s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Naruto, laissant sa trace dans la chair du jeune Uzumaki sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La douleur se noyait derrière l'extase. Le brun continuait de lui soupirer d'aller plus vite, de crier son prénom pour s'agripper au peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Bientôt son amant se déversa en lui, alors que lui-même le faisait contre son torse.

Naruto commençait à manquer d'air. Semblant s'accrocher à un réflexe vital, il chercha les lèvres de Sasuke pour y reprendre son souffle alors que le rythme de ses à-coups répétés se calmait peu à peu. Il finit par s'effondrer en tremblant contre le torse ferme du jeune Uchiwa, toujours suspendu à ses lèvres.

 _[Nda : lemon fini, ceux qui l'on évité peuvent reprendre leur lecture tranquillement.]_

Il les lâcha progressivement en se laissant glisser sur le côté, reprenant peu à peu contenance. Le regard accroché à celui du brun, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire béat, Naruto était heureux. Il pensait, comme Sasuke, qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié, et qu'il n'avait plus envie de la quitter. Le goût du corps de l'autre contre soi, cela leur paraissait irremplaçable. L'amour est émouvant à distance, éclatant quand il n'y a aucune frontière pour le retenir. Personne ne saura jamais vraiment lequel est le plus important, mais l'un n'est rien sans l'autre.

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude, et se rapprocha du visage de Naruto. Il colla son front contre celui où perlaient des gouttes de sueur qui s'accrochaient à des mèches blondes, et vola un baiser à celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui en contemplant ses beaux yeux redevenus bleus.

\- Je t'aime, Naru. C'est comme si tu avais volé mon cœur, je suis obligé de rester avec toi pour respirer.

Se demandant où il était allé chercher de telles paroles, et ému, le jeune Uzumaki étira ses lèvres en un sourire irrésistible, et répondit :

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de jolie métaphore, mais je t'aime aussi Sasu. De tout mon cœur.

Le brun, enivré par la joie, se blottit entre les bras de Naruto en fermant ses paupières pour capturer l'image de l'instant, et se délecta du baiser qui vint se poser sur son front. Enlacés et perdus au milieu des draps et du bonheur, ils se laissèrent glisser dans un sommeil calme.

҉

En contemplant d'un œil triste son manteau blanc à flammes rouges, Naruto se jura que dorénavant, avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec Sasuke dans un lit, il vérifierait à deux fois ce qu'il pourrait y avoir sur ce lit, justement. Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oublié d'enlever le manteau de Hokage qui reposait bien repassé en attendant ce grand jour. Comment allait-il le dissimuler à Mamie Tsunade ?

Car bien sûr, quand une chose va mal, tout part de travers : il était presque en retard ! Sasuke qui lui rappelait de se presser depuis la salle de bains le réveilla de ses songes. Tant pis, il irait à la cérémonie avec un manteau froissé. Si personne ne le remarquait, tant mieux ; si cela se voyait, eh bien tant pis, il pourrait facilement trouver une excuse. Il s'empara donc de sa nouvelle tenue, du chapeau qui allait avec, et quitta la maison en compagnie de Sasuke.

Comme prévu, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade avant de se présenter officiellement aux habitants du village, non sans avoir délicieusement embrassé ''son'' brun dans quelques coins du long couloir. Avant d'entrer, il inspira profondément devant la porte, et acheva de trouver son courage quand Sasuke lui déposa un baiser papillon dans le creux du cou.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus loin, Naru. Mais je suis quand même avec toi, d'accord ? dit-il avec un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur affolé du futur Hokage. Tu sais ce que je te dis ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Naruto acquiesça et regarda s'éloigner le brun en sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Maintenant que son rêve était tout près de lui, il avait l'impression de marcher sur le bord d'un précipice. Le moindre faux pas le ferait sombrer dans l'abîme. Et dans une situation pareille, son talent de combattant ne lui servait malheureusement pas à grand-chose. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte en tentant de contrôler son souffle, mais n'eut pas le temps de toquer vraiment car Tsunade déclara sans attendre :

\- Entre, Naruto.

Il poussa la porte, et salua la Hokage en essayant d'adopter une mine courageuse quand celle-ci lui demanda s'il n'était pas trop stressé. Il se rappela alors de sa manie de se triturer les mains quand il était angoissé, et pria pour ne pas le faire devant tout le monde.

\- Dis-moi, je peux savoir à quoi tu as joué avec ton manteau ? Il est complètement froissé !

Et voilà ! Elle avait remarqué ! C'était même peut-être la première chose qu'elle avait vu ! Naruto allait désespérer quand il se persuada qu'au fond, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si fâchée que cela. Elle n'avait pas employé un ton très autoritaire…

\- Mais… tu as des traces bizarres dans le cou. C'est depuis la mission, ou bien… ?

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air comme si elle craignait de la terminer. Comprenant qu'il était découvert, Naruto haussa les épaules. Il ne répondit pas quand elle demanda qui était l'auteur de ces tâches de sang mal dissimulées sous sa peau hâlée. Il pensa seulement « Si vous saviez ! »

Ou bien peut-être que finalement, il l'avait dit à voix haute…

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Je veux mon avalanche de reviews ! x (caprice~) Étouffez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à commenter avant un bon bout de temps, alors… !**

 ***Et je suis désolée pour le pavé qui suit !***

 **Alors ! Ce lemon, c'est mon bébé ! (Quatre heures de boulot !) Il n'est pas trop explicite (je n'aime pas vraiment ça), pas trop sage non plus. Pour une fois, je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'écris, et j'ai du mal à me trouver des erreurs. C'est même plutôt perturbant en fait… Bref ! Ce que je ressens, je m'en fous, j'en suis au courant. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que VOUS vous en avez pensé ! Dites-moi tout !**

 **Ensuite. Tout un chapitre – ou plutôt un épilogue – écrit en POV extérieur. Pourquoi ? Pour la même raison que le chapitre neuf : je devais jongler entre les pensées de Sasuke et Naruto sans les séparer, parce que justement, ils sont (enfin !) en couple. Et puis aussi parce qu'au final, je préfère cette manière d'écrire.**

 **Et quand Sasuke dit « Je t'aime, Naru. C'est comme si tu avais volé mon cœur, je suis obligé de rester avec toi pour respirer. », cela fait bien sûr référence au titre de la fiction, The Guy who Stole my Heart. Je précise au cas où il y ait des lecteurs qui ont du mal avec l'anglais.**

* * *

 **Ok /break-time/ –pause– Ready ? On reprend !**

 **Sujet important : les remerciements.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes toutes premières lectrices, trois amies formidables : ma ''petite-fille'', ma ''maman'' et mon ''arrière-petite-fille''. Elles ont été les premières à lire, à suivre et à critiquer cette fiction, et je leur dois de précieux conseils et encouragements.**

 **Ensuite, je voudrais remercier mes amis, car ce sont eux qui m'ont inspirée souvent, et que de nombreux passages renvoient à des situations vécues, ou entendues,…**

 **Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui auront lu toute cette fiction. Qui l'ont suivie, et m'ont aidée avec force conseils et encouragements. (Imōto-chan ! ) Merci beaucoup mes chers lecteurs !**

* * *

 **P.S.: Mon prochain écrit sera un OS, qui devrait arriver courant février. À la prochaine !**


End file.
